Shifting Allegiance
by Scorpia11
Summary: Due to failing another mission, Voldemort condemns Draco Malfoy to death. After barely escaping an attack with his life, Draco apparates to an abandoned house where he collapses from blood loss. But the house is far from empty... Werewolf Draco Malfoy, HEA, AR, IC, R&R. Warnings Include: Violence, Smut, Miscarriage, & Torture. Edited 2/20
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Harry Potter the amazingly talented JK Rowling does…I just enjoy playing with her characters.

**Warning: This story will include violence, torture, miscarriage, and sexual content. If these are themes you are not comfortable with please move to another story.

**This story has been heavily edited from the original posting…I hope it is to everyone's liking and look forward to any and all reviews!

**This story begins before Ron had left the group in the late fall. They had found the necklace but had yet to go to Godric's Hollow or the Forest of Dean. Harry had said the name in a fit of temper while wearing the Horcrux…not because of the deathly hallows (because they don't know about those yet either). Harry and Ron are off on their own and won't come into play for a while. Please leave comments and let me know what you think.

 **Chapter 1:**

Darkness shrouded him as he ran through the night hunted by four heavily cloaked men in masks. His heart was racing, beating in his eardrums as he pushed himself faster down the street. The men had disappeared when he looked back over his shoulder once more. Drawing on the last of his strength, he redoubled his efforts, noting he was almost there as the apparition point was finally in sight.

Just fifteen feet more to go…ten feet to go, his body ached as sweat trickled down his pale face. Five feet to go…he surged forward, _Wham_! One of the masked figures rammed into his side knocking him back several feet from his goal.

"Going somewhere boy" the man snarled, pinning his captive down. The platinum blonde-haired body grappled with him, trying to push him off as he struggled to hold onto his wand.

"Get off me, Greyback" he yelled as he continued to struggle.

"Hold still young Malfoy, I've got my orders and it's _not_ to bring you back alive," he said with a howl of laughter as he lifted his left hand. Draco's eyes widened with fear as he struggled under the larger man's weight, noticing his extended claws. Through his panic he tried to concentrate on his magic as he watched Fenrir Greyback's hand slice through the air, striking him hard enough to snap his head to the side and leave behind three gaping wounds.

It took all his energy not to cry out from the impact and the burning pain radiating from the right side of his face. The werewolf laughed viciously as Draco tried to steady himself, wondering idly where the other three figures had gone. "I'm going to enjoy this" Greyback taunted with a menacing smile, "all those times you and your father talked down to me. Well look who's fallen out of favor with the Dark Lord now, look who's _equal_ with the _mudblood_ _scum_ " he jeered. With a deep breath, Draco closed his eyes and focused his energy on wandlessly preforming _everte statum_.

A loud bang rent the air as Greyback was thrown backward off of him, giving Draco the chance to scramble up off the ground. As he staggered to his feet, he made a beeline to the apparition point; fueled by fear and pure adrenaline. Greyback growled in frustration as he launched himself at the blonde-haired wizard with both his teeth and claws bared. Catching him mere feet from the apparition point, Draco cried out and crumpled to the ground as the wolf's claws sunk deep into his side before ripping across his chest.

Blood poured from the wound as Draco raised his wand and shouted " _Immobulus,_ " stilling Greyback in mid-swing. Wrenching himself from under Fenrir's frozen body, he crawled the last few feet to the apparition point before struggling to stand and disapparating with a _pop_.

The familiar tight squeeze pressed in upon his body as he twisted through the air. A few moments later, he appeared in the town of Upper Flagley. The town wasn't very large as it was nestled between two hills and sitting at the edge of a large river. The cobblestone streets were lined with creek stone ivy-covered homes with tiled roofs and neatly trimmed lawns.

This was a community that held wizards and muggles alike, which attributed to the street lamps dotting the darkened lanes. Draco had been there a few times in the last few months when he and his fellow Death Eaters were searching for one wizard or another. He was glad the apparition point was in one of the darker alleyways so he could avoid people as he made his way to an abandoned cottage.

The last time he was there, he had stumbled upon it as it sat on the edge of town, surrounded by a cluster of trees. A low stone wall, with a kissing gate entrance, encircled the stone house and overgrown yard. The front door and window shutters were a faded light blue and peeling from the weather.

Draco ambled up the narrow stone pathway before stumbling over the small step of the covered porch. His robes were soaked through with blood and he was becoming light-headed as he pushed the front door open and heaved himself inside. He knew he didn't have long, he needed to heal his wounds quickly or he was going to die.

Slamming the door shut, he leaned back against it, breathing hard as he reached up to wipe the blood from his chin. Stepping away from the door, he crossed to the stairs in an effort to head to the bathroom before he lost consciousness.

"Stop" he heard a low voice say "I don't know what you're doing here, but yo-you need to leave" the voice wavered slightly. However, something about it sounded familiar "I…I don't want to hurt you, please…just go." Draco whirled around to face his opponent and was caught off guard to see the curly-haired brunette he'd tormented throughout school. Her olive tone freckle kissed skin was illuminated by the moonlight streaming through the window. "Malfoy?" she hissed.

"Granger" he whispered while he shook his head, trying to focus as the room started to spin.

"How did you find me?" she demanded, her voice growing louder with anger. He noticed she had her wand trained on him though his hung limply at his side…honestly, he didn't have the strength for this.

"I…I wasn't…" he expressed weakly through sharp breaths "I swear…just…just running." She looked confused as he started to take a step forward "Just…finish me… _please_ " he pleaded breathily before collapsing onto the hardwood floor.

To say Hermione Granger was shocked to see Draco Malfoy, her nemesis from Hogwarts, standing by her front door was an understatement. She had been living in the abandoned cottage for little over a week after stumbling upon it in a rainstorm. Harry, Ron, and her had been separated while running from snatchers and she had apparated to the first town she could think of, Upper Flagley.

They had abandoned the tent, but she still had her beaded bag with her as she combed the streets looking for an empty house to rest in before deciding her next step. After nearly an hour, she had found the house and proceeded to place several protective spells around it, spells she must have forgotten to erect after coming in late from the market.

Though the place had been dirty, it held a variety of furniture including two worn leather couches, green and blue pinstriped wingback chairs, area rugs throughout the house, a dining room table and chairs, large comfortable beds, and a few nightstands. The walls were faded earth tones with dark stained baseboards and crown molding accentuating the hardwood floors. If there hadn't been a war going on Hermione would have loved to live there permanently.

The kitchen was large and open with a white porcelain farmhouse sink, brown marble counters, and cream-colored cabinets. Everything about the place made her relax and feel at home. When people questioned her presence in town, she explained she was renting the little cottage; even going as far as altering the real-estate agents' memory to keep up appearances.

That evening she had just come downstairs for a cup of tea to help her sleep when she had heard the front door open. Immediately blowing out the single lit candle and disillusioning herself, she stood in the corner to watch the black-robed man enter her house. Her first thought had been to wonder if it was the original owner…that was _before_ she saw the wand clutched in his left hand.

Silently, she watched him stumble towards the stairs before deciding to reveal herself. Initially, she had planned on sending the man on his way…by force if necessary. But after she heard the pain-riddled words he spoke and watched him collapse onto the floor, she couldn't stop herself from rushing to his side.

Her selfless attitude knew that something was terribly wrong by his ashen face and shivering body. Gently rolling him onto his back, she felt something sticky on her hands and pulled back from him as she noticed the blood pooling around his body. Without hesitation, she flicked her wand and levitated him upstairs to the second bedroom which overlooked the back yard and dense forest.

As he hovered in the air above the bed, she vanished his bloodstained robe and button-down shirt; exposing his bloodied flesh. Turning, she pointed her wand at the fireplace and brought crackling flames to life to illuminate the room before igniting the surrounding candles to see him better.

Standing over his unconscious body, she began murmuring a few spells to stem the blood-flow before summoning a blood replenishing potion from her beaded bag and pouring it down his throat. She gathered two basins of hot water and rags to clean his wounds thoroughly before attempting to heal them. There was no point in risking an infection.

As she washed away the blood, Hermione couldn't help but gasp at the torn and ragged skin. She saw how the wounds started on his right side and tapered upward across his muscular chest; intersecting with the thin scar Harry had given him the year before. Though she knew somewhere in the back of her mind that this _was_ , in fact, Draco Malfoy, the bigoted pure-blood who had tormented her throughout their school years and the Death Eater who had tried to kill Dumbledore, she couldn't help but feel sorry for him.

She had seen wounds like the ones upon his face once before and knew they were cursed marks from a werewolf. Bill Weasley, Ron's eldest brother, had been ravaged by the psychotic Death Eater, Fenrir Greyback, the previous year. Though it hadn't been a full moon, Bill still ended up with a few wolfish tendencies…and that was only with the markings on his face. Pushing the worrisome thoughts to the side, she continued to clean the blonde wizards' wounds before changing rags and moving to his face.

Hermione might despise everything about Malfoy's attitude but she couldn't deny he was handsome. He had soft platinum blonde hair that was cropped short and barely touched his forehead, a strong jawline with aristocratic features, haunting grey eyes that flashed with emotion, and a lean chiseled body due to his seeker training. In short, he was one of the most handsome and intellectual men she had ever met…but his attitude and narrow-minded ways kept them from associating.

As tenderly as she could, she scrubbed the blood from his neck, chin, and cheek. After she wrung the rag out again and moved to clean by his ear, his hand shot out and grabbed ahold of her wrist. Her chocolate brown eyes snapped to his open steel ones and she saw confusion cloud his features "Granger?" he breathed, his voice cracking from thirst and exhaustion.

"Yes Malfoy, it's me…please let go, I need to finish cleaning your wounds before I can heal them. I'm almost done. Rest now" she commanded in as calm a voice as she could muster. He squinted his eyes in confusion as he looked down at his chest and glanced around the room slightly dazed. Shifting slightly, he tried to raise himself to get a better look at the wound but caused it to tear more, allowing blood to trickle down onto the bedspread. "No! Don't. _Please_ lay back, I've not healed you yet."

She pushed him back down by his shoulders, surprised at how easily he slumped backward. ' _Probably from the blood loss,'_ she thought as he groaned in pain. Turning to her beaded bag once more, she summoned a pain potion and pulled the stopper out before wrenching his jaw open and pouring it into his mouth. Draco sputtered from the onslaught but swallowed the rest down, instantly feeling relief. "Thanks…Granger" he muttered before passing back out.

Exhaling sharply, Hermione quickly finished removing the last of the bloodstains and began to mutter the healing song spell, _vulnera sanentur_ , she had learned from McGonagall while at Order Headquarters. After several attempts and variations she'd learned, she found the wounds had barely changed.

Smacking her forehead, she recalled that cursed wounds didn't close from healing spells and she thought long and hard before extracting her books on werewolves from her small bag. She quickly found the section she was looking for and read about the ointment Madam Pomfrey had used on Bill. Tossing the book aside, she summoned all of the potions, salves, ointments, and bandages she had in her bag and rifled through them.

Biting her lower lip, she considered her options. She didn't have the awful smelling ointment but she did have some essence of dittany, blood replenishing potions, calming draughts, sleeping draughts, and many others that wouldn't be as helpful. After she administered another blood replenishing potion, sitting him up and slowly pouring it down his throat, she began to disperse droplets of dittany across his wounds. Upon contact, they began to pop and sizzle; as she finished the last mark she glanced back at the others and saw they looked days old with angry red new skin.

Pleased with the results, she bandaged his body with clean gauze and finally lowered him onto the bed before removing his pants and shoes and covering his body. With a few flicks of her wand, she doused the candlelight, lowered the fire to a warm glow, removed the medicines and cleaning rags, and warded the room so he couldn't get out.

She recalled that he had dropped his wand downstairs and refused to return it until he was healed and she could see him on his way. Steeling her nerves, Hermione went to her own bedroom at the end of the hall, warded the door, and climbed into bed to sleep…wondering yet again if she had just made a huge mistake. She knew if Harry and Ron had been here, they would have told her she was a fool and probably let Malfoy die, but that wasn't her. She couldn't stand by as someone lay dying before her, no matter how cruel they'd been to her…well except maybe Voldemort and Bellatrix.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Harry Potter the amazingly talented JK Rowling does…I just enjoy playing with her characters.

 **Chapter 2:**

Over the following two days, Hermione would wake, eat, and check on Malfoy. He was still unconscious and had only roused once the first day, crying out in pain, as she had drizzled more dittany onto his wounds. It took all of her strength to restrain him and feed him another pain potion followed quickly by a sleeping draught. Within moments, his body had slumped back onto the pillows and she was able to continue her tasks.

Throughout the day, she would check on him before re-warding the doors and going about her daily tasks. The second night, much like the first, she crawled into bed late after warding her room and drifted off into a fitful sleep.

She changed his bandages for the third time, the following day, and noticed his wounds were turning into white jagged scars. The flesh was still fragile and could easily be torn, but with the extra dittany she spared, he was heading in the right direction. The scars on his face weren't as deep as those on his chest and were nearly completely healed and scarred over.

Unfortunately, there wasn't anything she could do to get rid of the scars. They were cursed and would forever mar his skin. Though they had been shallow, the grooved lines were still prominent and stretched from his right temple to the corner of his mouth giving him a dangerous rugged look.

Hermione caught herself staring at him a few times for longer than was necessary and even found herself stroking the scarred skin. Each time she would shake her head and scold herself, ' _Stop, looking at him, because if he wakes up and catches you, he'll probably go spar.'_ After rewrapping the scars on his chest, she went downstairs to make some lunch.

Draco felt something warm against his cheek as he drifted in and out of sleep. Several minutes later, he awoke but kept his eyes firmly shut, afraid to give himself away as he tried to recall where he was. He could feel he was in a bed, but most definitely not his own as the sheets weren't silk. A dull pain throbbed in his side and he tried his best to recall what had happened.

Thinking back, he was assaulted with the memories of Greyback's attack, apparating to Upper Flagley, stumbling into the old cottage, and turning to see Granger before everything went black. He could also recall hazy images of her leaning over him as he drifted in and out of consciousness.

Reaching up, he touched his face and felt three thin scars running to the corner of his mouth; he grimaced at the thought of his hideous appearance. He knew werewolf scars were cursed, so he knew he would be disfigured for the rest of his life. His eyes flickered open and he took in a bright cream-colored room, smaller than his suite at home but comfortable and roomy as it only held the bed, a nightstand, a single wingback chair and an area rug in front of a hearth.

A fire crackled in the grate and he found himself reaching for his wand to extinguish the flames. The air in the room was stifling, making it difficult to breathe, so that was the first thing that needed to go. He looked around and wondered where she might have put his wand, realizing after a few moments that she would have confiscated it while he was unconscious. He couldn't blame her; he would have too if their roles were reversed.

Though, he couldn't help thinking he probably wouldn't have helped her if she had shown up at his house half-dead. But he pushed that thought from his head as he pulled back the blankets and saw his chest wrapped in white bandages. He didn't want to look at those scars just yet, he knew how deep they were and that thought alone revolted him. Idly, he wondered when she had undressed him and what he was going to do for new clothes after recalling his were a shredded mess.

Leaning against the headboard, he took a deep breath to steady his nerves and was taken aback as his nose was overcome with a variety of intense odors. He could smell the acrid stench of burning wood, the faint scent of mildew, a lingering vanilla and lavender odor mixed with something he couldn't quite distinguish but knew he had smelt before, the crisp fall air flowing in through the cracked window, and cooking sausage that made his mouth water. Standing quickly from the bed, he went to the door and attempted to open it, his stomach growling from the delicious aroma.

No sooner had he wrapped his hand around the handle than he found himself releasing it, yelping in pain. Electricity had arched up his arm, leaving it tingling and numb. He could hear a spoon clatter to the counter and the stovetop being switched off as someone rushed across the floor and bounded up the stairs. Draco turned quickly looking for an escape, fearful it might be someone other than Hermione…such as the two arse's she called friends.

Seeing the cracked window, he rushed over and attempted to wrench it open, realizing too late that it was laced with the same spell. After the arch of electricity left his hand this time, he fell to his knees in pain, taking in ragged breaths.

He knew he was trapped as he listened to the footsteps nearing his room. The door opened with a bang before a blurry figure rushed across the floor. "Malfoy, what are you doing out of bed?" he heard Hermione chastise. He couldn't recall a time when he'd ever been so grateful to hear her voice, but it was short-lived as pain radiated up through his shoulder.

"I smelled food, and I was hungry" he snapped "why the bloody hell did you lock me in here?" Bending down she grasped his uninjured arm and helped him to his feet before steering him back to the bed.

The touch of her hands sent shivers down his spine and he drew a deep breath in surprise at her strength. Lavender, vanilla, and the musky scent from earlier invaded his senses; overpowering him and causing him to lean into the crook of her neck to breathe deeply.

Hermione stiffened and shoved him backward. An acrid smell of fear radiated off of her and burned his nose as he looked up into her rich chocolate eyes. She gasped and backed away, covering her mouth as her eyes widened.

"I-I'm sorry, I don't know why…stop looking at me like that, I didn't mean to" he stated in exasperation.

"Malfoy, that's not…I mean the sniffing was weird but…but your eyes" she stumbled over her words.

"What about them?" he asked in a confused demanding voice.

"They were gold for a few moments, I _swear_ I saw them flicker gold."

"That's not possible, Granger. It was probably just the firelight."

" _No_ , they were lupine gold" she insisted. What little color he had regained during his recovery drained from his face.

"But it wasn't a full moon, he hadn't changed" he whispered.

"This happened to Bill last year." Malfoy looked at her expectantly, waiting for her to explain. "Well," she swallowed hard before continuing "Greyback attacked him during the battle after you let in…I mean you know the night" he closed his eyes not wanting to think about his last night at Hogwarts or the tragedy that followed. "Anyways, Bill's face had been disfigured from Greyback's claws. After he healed, we found he had some werewolf traits, but since it hadn't been a full-moon he wasn't a full wolf."

"What do mean _some_ traits? What kind of traits?" he questioned, trying to keep control of the panic he felt rising in his chest.

"Well, he has heightened senses, especially his hearing and sense of smell. He found he was a bit stronger than a regular man…but not like he-man…"

"Who?"

"Never mind, Bill was a bit stronger, liked his meat rarer, and…well his mood swings were more prominent." She sighed wondering how many of these traits Malfoy would have and if he would be a moody arse the rest of the time he was there. Then she wondered if he would have more traits because his injuries were a lot worse than Bill's.

"I definitely have the smell thing" he conceded in attempt to add to the conversation and avoid panicking. Hermione giggled but instantly tried to stifle it as she caught his glare.

"Sorry, but I was just thinking _Obviously_ " she articulated in her best Snape impression, eliciting a chuckle from Malfoy.

"I am sorry for whatever just happened…I don't know why I did it, I had no control. It was like something took over me for a second…" he rambled before trailing off and glaring at the floor.

"What do you mean?" she inquired, drawing his grey eyes back to her.

"Nothing" he quipped, recalling who she was and the fact that they were not friends, they were enemies. It didn't matter that she had saved him, he was a Death Eater…well, not anymore…but she was still an Order member and he her tormentor. He was not about to confide in her the strange things he was feeling after being infected by a werewolf.

"Malfoy," she stepped closer to him "what do you mean something controlled you? Do you mean like a…a wolf? I didn't think…" she trailed off. Wondering to herself if this had happened to Bill, had a wolf partially risen inside each of them from the cursed scars that adorned their skin? What other abilities would they have from the affected areas? She made a mental note to check the books she'd pulled from her bag.

"Don't worry about it, Granger," he snapped "it's none of your business so stop acting like you're concerned." He didn't want her prying into his life. Knowing her, she would tell her Order friends and everyone else would shun him for the freak he'd become.

"It concerns me if you're going to be staying here until you're fully recovered" she bit back. "If a bloody wolf is going to be assaulting me, I'd like to know!"

"Well, then how bout I make it easy for you and clear off." He went to stand and cross the room but only made it a few steps before crumpling to his knees and hissing out in pain. Hermione hesitated for only a moment before helping him back up and into bed.

"Honestly, Malfoy," she chided as she shook her head and pushed him backward. Leaning over, she looked down and saw blood spreading through his bandages. "Lie back so I can change these. No, don't speak, just do as I ask" she demanded and he closed his mouth, silencing his own retort before complying.

She worked quickly as he watched her unravel his bandages. His eyes widened as he took in the numerous scars littering the right side of his chest. They were deepest by his hip, which was where the thin tender skin had torn open. The thinnest areas, which had healed and scarred over, were found by his sternum.

He grimaced and averted his eyes, not wanting to look at the disfigured area anymore. He knew he'd been handsome as girls used to fawn over him all the time at school. So naturally, he had become a bit vain and couldn't help mourning the loss of his flawless skin, especially since now women would run the opposite way after seeing his wretched scars.

Shifting his focus from his self-loathing thoughts, he watched Hermione apply dittany to his torn flesh; drawing a hiss from between his clenched teeth. "Sorry, I know it hurts but it's the only thing that will work on these, outside of a few ointments I didn't have on hand." Gently, she wrapped new bandages around the wounds, causing goose pimples to rise behind her trailing fingers. Draco did his best to suppress a shudder at the feel of her fingertips, he wasn't used to anyone's touch eliciting such a reaction.

"Thank you," he murmured in a soft voice. He had watched her eyebrows knit together in concentration as she worked and nibbled her lip. Taking the time to really look at her, he noticed her olive complexion was rather appealing and the light smattering of freckles adorning her nose looked positively endearing. His eyes trailed over her soft pink lips and for a moment he had the urge to know what it felt like to nibble them.

Snapping out of it, he shook his head and looked down as she finished tying off the gauze. What was wrong with him, wondering what she tasted like? Seriously? He knew she was pretty; he had figured that out back in fourth year at the bloody Yule Ball, but he hadn't entertained thoughts of pursuing her in years. No, this was just because she had saved his life, nothing more. It wasn't because she smelt like heaven, nor that she had beautiful eyes, and a mouth he wanted to devour.

Blinking rapidly, he determined he needed to get out of there and fast, it wouldn't do for him to start fancying Granger. ' _No, no, no, she's a damn mudblood,'_ he told himself.

 _'We need her,'_ another voice sounded in his head, causing him to recoil.

 _'What? No…we…I mean I-I don't.'_ Silence greeted him and he relaxed, thinking it was nothing more than a subconscious thought.

"Malfoy?" Hermione was waving her hand in front of his face. He shook his head and looked up into her soft brown eyes "Are you with me? I was asking if sausage and eggs were okay…I haven't been to the market in a few days. I didn't want to have you wake up to an empty house…" she trailed off.

"Yeah, thanks. Sorry, I was just thinking, I didn't mean to zone" he stammered.

"It's alright, I do it too" she claimed lightly. "Stay in bed and I'll bring you something. You still need another day or two before you can move about. With the added dittany, hopefully, you'll be able to shower and walk around tomorrow." With that, she pulled the covers over him and headed to the door.

"Wait, Granger" he spoke quickly, causing her to turn at the door "please, don't lock it…I mean, I understand why you did. But, well, I'm wandless and I'll stay in bed like you said, just don't lock the door." He nearly said please again, but refused because he wasn't use to asking nicely for anything. He usually demanded, but he knew that wouldn't work with her. However, he didn't want to explain his fears to the know-it-all, afraid she would taunt him or worse tell Potter and the Weasel.

"Okay," she replied tentatively "you promise to stay in bed?"

"Yes," he stated with a grimace at being bossed around.

"Then I won't lock it…unless you give me a reason to." With that, she left and went to make lunch. He laid back with his arms behind his head and listened as she walked across the floor and to the kitchen. He could hear her restart the stove and move the pans around to continue her earlier cooking.

As he laid there and waited, he thought about what would happen now. He had nowhere to go with only the small amount of money he'd been able to grab from his trunk before running, the clothes on his back (now shredded), and his wand. Where could he go? Granger didn't know it, but he was now just as hunted as she was; he had failed in yet another mission and the Dark Lord wasn't as forgiving as he'd been the first time.

Hell, the first time his father had told him to be grateful all he'd been given was ten minutes of the _cruciatus curse._ Ten minutes that felt like hours of torture and pain piercing every inch of his skin as he screamed out, begging for him to stop, while the surrounding Death Eaters laughed at him.

He recalled coming to his knees, thinking it was finally over. His body had trembled and dripped with sweat as he took in shaky breaths. After a few moments, the Dark Lord had ordered him to look at him. It had taken all his strength not to vomit from the lingering pain as he craned his neck to look up into the gleeful red eyes.

Idly, he noticed that his senses were coming back as he was asked if he had learned his lesson yet, that _failure_ wasn't tolerated. He was asked if he understood that because he was so young this, this _torture_ , was mercy. Draco listened and answered automatically to everything the Dark Lord said, apologizing over and over as the masked figures surrounding him openly jeered at his pain.

The worst part wasn't when they laughed, it wasn't even when he shamefully begged for forgiveness, it was when the Dark Lord said he would only forgive him when the punishment was complete. Draco had looked at him with confusion, thinking he had survived his ten minutes. Voldemort read the thought dancing through his mind and cackled before explaining he had stopped after only three minutes so they had seven more to go.

Upon hearing this, Draco had gulped and looked down at the floor waiting for the onslaught to begin. But Voldemort wanted to take it a step further. He made him ask to be punished, made him plead with the Dark Lord to finish the punishment so he could be forgiven. The room echoed with sniggers and laughter as he meekly begged to be tortured for failing his master.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Harry Potter the amazingly talented JK Rowling does…I just enjoy playing with her characters.

 **Chapter 3:**

The door to the bedroom opened and bounced off the wall, tearing him out of his memories and back to the present where Hermione was shaking the foot she had stubbed. "Damn door, sorry. I didn't mean to startle you" she apologized, having noticed him jump at the sound. "I honestly thought I had enough room to get through."

She crossed the room with a wooden tray holding a plate of eggs, toast, sausage, and fruit. Off to the side was tea and pumpkin juice. He reached out to take it from her and mumbled his thanks as he set it on his lap.

"I wasn't sure how you liked your tea; I can get you some milk and sugar if you'd like."

"It's okay, you've done more than enough" he replied without looking at her. The painful memories still haunted his face and he didn't want her to see his weakness.

"I don't mind, Malfoy. It's not like you can get up and get it yourself."

"Thanks, Granger, if it's not too much…well, sugar and a splash of milk would be nice." She was confused why he was being so polite but figured he would worry she'd let him starve. Flicking her wand, she summoned the milk and sugar and placed them onto his tray.

"Do you need anything else?" He shook his head as he continued to stare at his plate. "Malfoy…uh…is everything alright? You seem…well, you were different when I went downstairs."

"It's nothing. Thanks for the food."

"Malfoy if…"

"I said it's nothing, then I thanked you. What else do you want from me?" he snapped.

"Well excuse me for asking" she quipped before heading to the door.

"Granger," he wasn't sure why he'd called out to her, but some part of him didn't want to be alone at the moment. ' _It's just because of the memories, not because it's her_.' She paused by the door "I'm sorry, I…well, I was caught up in my thoughts and everything that's happened. It's not you." She turned and folded her arms across her chest.

"Well, I know it might be hard for you, but I'd appreciate it if you'd stop snapping at me, Malfoy. I didn't _have_ to help you. I could have kicked you right back out of this house and let you die on the damn pavement. Better yet, I could have finished the job and buried you in the backyard. Instead, I put aside our differences and helped your ungrateful arse. So, a few please and thank yous are appreciated as well as generally nice responses. I know it's a lot to ask, but I'd think a pure-blood like yourself would be capable of civilized conversation." Draco was taken aback by her statement and felt a rush of anger and embarrassment wash over him. He bit his tongue and reminded himself that he had nothing and nowhere to go…and as of right then, she was his only hope at recovery.

"I already apologized and I've thanked you for the food" he articulated slowly, controlling his anger "but you're right, I shouldn't be so snappy. It's…well, this is a bit much and I feel edgy. I can't explain it." He shook his head and picked up a sausage. Noticing it wasn't fully cooked, he looked at her with a raised eyebrow and curled lip. "You can't expect me to eat this" he insisted, causing her to huff at his disgust.

"Try it before you start, I know for a fact that Bill prefers half-cooked meat and I helped his wife cook for him a few times before leaving the Burrow earlier this summer." He wrinkled his nose but tried it anyway. To his surprise, the flavors burst to life in his mouth and he let out a low growl as he dug into his food with renewed vigor.

After consuming half of his eggs and three sausages, he glanced up and noticed a slightly revolted look on Hermione's face. His cheeks flooded with color as he realized he'd acted like a wild animal. Swallowing his food and sitting upright, he apologized, "Sorry, I was starving and you're right, it tasted perfect…better than anything I've ever eaten. Whatever this" he gestured to his bandages "has done to me so far, isn't too bad. I mean I can hear every little thing in this house and a few birds outside, everything looks the same but sharper somehow, and the smells I can't even begin to tell you how…" he trailed off, recalling what he'd done to her earlier.

Hermione's face flushed, thinking back to his nose running across the crook of her neck. Looking back at him, she asked "Would you like more sausages and eggs? I don't have more toast or fruit…I really need to go to the market today…"

"Don't you need to eat?"

"My plate is made up downstairs, but there's extra on the counter. I'm used to cooking for three, so I made too much as usual."

"Are Potter and Weasley not here? I was sure you would be wherever they are…Boy Wonder can't survive without the brains of the Golden Trio" he remarked.

"No," she bit out in a clipped tone. "We got separated a little over a week ago…not that it's any of your business, but I assure you they can survive without me" she snapped before turning to leave again.

"Wait," he rushed out "if there really is extra, I'd love some. I really am hungry, not sure how long I was out…and well…you could eat in here…i-if you'd like." She studied him for a few moments, noticing that his attitude seemed to have improved, before flicking her wand once more and summoning her food alongside the extra eggs and sausages. She settled herself in the wingback chair and held her plate steady while she politely ate her lunch.

"How'd you get separated?" Draco inquired after a few minutes of stifling silence.

"Snatchers" she admitted, staring into her food.

"Gripping story, Granger, I can see why you're first in our year" he rolled his eyes before concentrating on his food.

"Harry lost his temper" she huffed "because Ron and I had a disagreement and he said the name which broke all of our enchantments around the tent." There wasn't a need for her to say whose name, he knew about the taboo and thought Potter was an idiot for being so belligerent. "We barely had enough time to get out of the tent as it was surrounded by snatchers. We all took off running, I thought they were right behind me, but I soon realized they'd run in a different direction. I had three men pursuing me before I tripped and rolled down a steep hill.

"I jumped up with my wand in hand and saw that they were slowly making their way down to me. I knew I'd never be able to find Harry or Ron in the dark, so I prayed they would get out alive and I turned and disapparated, thinking of the first town that came to mind. Which was here, obviously. It was pouring down rain and I searched for over an hour before I found this place. I sent a Patronus to them and told them I was safe but not where, just in case. A few hours went by and I was woken by Ron's terrier. It didn't speak, just nudged me awake. I don't think they know how to make a talking one, but I figured if they could send one to me that they had their wands and were safe."

"All three of you can make a corporeal Patronus? I thought that was just Potter…though I shouldn't be surprised you can…but even Weasley?" he asked in amazement.

"It's something Harry taught us during those DA lessons we had back in fifth year. He'd been able to make one since third year and finally was able to share it." She shrugged as if it weren't a big deal.

"Hmmm," he mused "that's one thing I've never learned."

"It'd be challenging for you even if you tried."

"Why?" he challenged incredulously, "I was second to you, Granger, I think if the Weasel can do it so could I."

"Don't call him that! It's nothing to do with brains anyways…or well, not much."

"Sorry to have offended your boyfriend" he sniped, rolling his eyes. "What do you mean it's not about brains?"

"He's not my boyfriend" she quipped "and well…" she wasn't sure how to explain it without offending him.

"Spit it out, Granger" he growled as she sighed before conceding.

"Casting a Patronus, it'd be hard for you because it's light magic…and you've done a lot of dark magic. Well," she exhaled sharply, "it would be a great challenge." They sat in uncomfortable silence for several minutes as their food lay forgotten. "What happened to you?" she queried.

"What?" he remarked, not realizing he'd zoned once again as memories of their sixth year plagued his mind.

"How did you end up here half-dead?"

"Oh, it's a long story."

"I told you how we were separated" she countered while Draco sighed in frustration before beginning to pick at his food.

"Fine," he muttered before taking his time to think about how much he wanted to tell her and what to leave out. "Greyback was hunting me and as I was running to the apparition point, he tackled me and ripped me open…" he swallowed hard "I barely got away." He took a few more bites while waiting for the onslaught of questions and as if on cue she delivered.

"Why was he hunting you? I…I thought you were on the same side" he closed his eyes, ' _Of course, that'd be the first question she would ask.'_ He took a deep steadying breath and clenched his jaw.

"I was assigned a mission and failed…punishment this time was death" he stated in a flat voice. Hermione could tell by his tone he didn't want to talk about whatever he had failed to do, so she decided to ask her second question.

"What do you mean 'this time'?" her voice was barely above a whisper, but with his sensitive hearing, he heard every word and snapped his steel-grey eyes to hers, realizing his mistake too late. His jaw set and his muscles became rigid as anger radiated off of him.

" _Nothing_ …" he bit out.

"Malfoy…did he…" she wasn't sure how to ask without him losing his temper. However, he knew what she was getting at and he didn't want her to know. He didn't want to see the pity in her eyes as she looked upon him…more than she already did. So, in an effort to reign in his temper, he gripped the cover until his knuckles turned white.

"Stop. Leave it alone, Granger."

"He punished you…for not…for not killing Dumbl…"

"Dammit, Granger" he shouted, making her jump. "I told you to leave it! Stop _pushing_. Stop _asking_. If I wanted you to know I'd fucking tell you." His harshness brought tears to her eyes as she bit her lip and stood.

"Excuse me for caring, Malfoy, I thought…well, I don't know what I was thinking" she snapped before walking out the door and slamming it behind her. Draco seethed and screamed out before throwing his tray at the wall, shattering the plates and glasses as the food splattered across the paint and dripped to the floor. He groaned as he ripped open his side once more and doubled in pain as blood seeped through the bandages.

Hermione had walked only a few feet when she heard his scream, the smashing of dishes, and his cry of pain. For a moment she almost turned around, for a moment she almost went back in to make sure he was alright. But she wouldn't, he was the same old Malfoy and she wouldn't take him yelling, screaming, and making demands of her. She had helped him, and no they weren't friends, but she expected some respect.

Heading down the stairs, she gathered her bag and slid into her jacket. Since there were so many muggles about, she dressed primarily in jeans and jumpers. They helped her blend in and kept out the late fall chill air. Days like this she still couldn't believe she was separated from her best friends…cut off from them without a way to get back.

She tried not to think about their constant arguing in the months leading up to their separation. Knowing it was the necklace and not them didn't make it any easier, they had each, in turn, said some horrible things to one another. Several times a day, she found herself sending up a silent prayer for them to find a way to destroy the necklace as she poured over every book she owned.

Her walk into town took about fifteen minutes before she came upon the farmers market she enjoyed. Each vender carried a variety of fruits, vegetables, jams and jellies, breads, and more. She made a mental note to stop by the butcher for some more sausage, roast, chicken, and fish before gathering a variety of food. Thankfully, she had had the forethought to carry both wizard and muggle money, though she was determined not to buy much until she knew how long Malfoy was sticking around.

After gathering several bags of groceries and visiting the butcher, she popped into the local apothecary to replenish her stock of potions. She placed a notice-me-not charm upon her person, so they wouldn't realize who she was, thinking her just another witch passing through. She shrank most of her bags, placed them in her pockets, and only carried two totes back to the cottage to keep from looking suspicious to the muggles.

Before long, she was standing in the kitchen unshrinking the bags and putting everything away. After she cleaned up from breakfast and put the roast on low for dinner, she finally conceded to checking on Malfoy. She was still furious with him from earlier but knew he'd probably torn his scar back open and had been lying in pain for over two hours. ' _Maybe he'll learn to control his temper when speaking to me,'_ she thought wistfully.

Hermione opened the door expecting to find shards of glass and ceramic as well as food all over the door but instead found it just as clean as before. The wooden tray sat in the wingback chair with clean whole dishes. She looked confused, knowing she had heard the items shatter. Her curiosity peaked when she remembered that his wand was stashed in her beaded bag…the bag that was currently tucked into her jacket pocket downstairs.

Looking at the bed, she saw he was asleep and sweat beaded his forehead as he trembled. Edging closer to his side, she noticed the bloodstained bandages and cursed his temper once more as she quickly began undoing them. Draco's breath came in quick sharp gasps as his head lulled to the side and he let out a whimper. She conjured a basin filled with hot water and clean rags before once again beginning to clean his wounds.

Draco's hand shot out and grabbed her wrist as he shot up with a growl emanating from his throat. His normal storm cloud eyes were solid gold and she knew she wasn't dealing with the man. "Malfoy," she stated in a calm voice "I'm just trying to help." She held up her hands in a motion of surrender, afraid to infuriate the beast.

Hermione watched as his nostrils flared and he pulled her wrist to his nose, forcing her closer than before. If she had had any doubts about Malfoy having a wolf inside, they had long since fled her mind. His entire demeanor had changed as the wolf took control; he was more demanding and feral as he acted on instinct.

To her horror, he nuzzled her wrist while she could hear a low rumble of…well, _maybe_ approval, she wasn't quite sure just yet. In an attempt to soothe the beast, and hopefully allow the man to regain control, she opened her palm and stroked the scars upon his cheek. He let out a low whimper as he leaned into her touch and glanced up at her. His eyes flickered between gold and grey as the man tried to restrain the beast.

After a few moments struggle, the grey eyes stayed and focused on her rich chocolate irises. He didn't pull away immediately, but instead closed his eyes and took a few deep breaths. Hermione was afraid to startle him by pulling back, but she'd be lying if she said she didn't enjoy running her thumb over his cheek in such a soothing manner. Finally, after several heartbeats, he pulled away and flushed with embarrassment.

"I'm sorry…I don't know what came over me…or why…" he trailed off and stared at the floor.

"It was the wolf, Malfoy, it's alright I don't blame you" though she didn't mention that once he had been back in control, he still hadn't let her go. Instead, she moved back to redressing his wounds again, asking him to lean back so she could clean the area before wrapping it once more.

"My wolf?"

"Your eyes were solid gold for several minutes," she said idly, "you woke up and snatched my hand away from your side before bringing it to your face to smell, once again. I mean if he wasn't so bent on keeping me close, I would take offense thinking I hadn't bathed properly." Her attempt at a joke didn't seem to go over as well as she had thought…instead, he sat there in shock as her words sunk in.

The wolf had taken over him _again_ and just like the last time it'd wanted to smell her, to touch her. He had to agree her scent was intoxicating, but dammit this was _Granger_. Bookworm, know-it-all, thorn in his side, mudblood Granger. He was not supposed to be attracted to her, though he knew he was, but still, he couldn't, no _wouldn't_ act upon those feelings. His family would be furious…hell his father would…

 _'What,'_ spoke another voice in his head, ' _what could he do to us now that he hasn't already done? Disown us, have us killed? Oh, wait he already did that._ '

Draco blinked rapidly and thought, ' _Who the hell are you?'_

The voice chuckled before responding, ' _Who do you think I am? I am you and you are me. We are one now and there's nothing you can do about it.'_ Draco's breathing became quick and shallow again as he realized he was talking with his wolf.

"I'm sorry, I'm not trying to hurt you" his head snapped up and he realized Granger thought the fear on his face was from the pain of her cleaning and repairing his skin. He shook his head.

"It's okay, don't worry about it" he supplied as he wasn't ready to admit he was hearing another voice.

 _'You want her as much as I do…as soon as we're better you need to claim her for us.'_

Draco paled and was appalled by his wolf's intentions, ' _We are not claiming Granger! She's a mudblood and beneath us. I assure you we can do much better.'_

The wolf snarled at him when the term 'mudblood' crossed his mind and attempted to crawl back out, ' _She's ours! I know by her scent.'_

Draco scoffed and mentally fought back to maintain control, ' _Please, save it! I'm not doing this. You need to leave me alone.'_ A part of him knew that this was impossible and part of him knew he was attracted to Granger, but attraction wasn't enough.

 _'You'll see. Give it time and you'll agree to claim what's ours.'_

He glanced down and saw she was finishing tying off his new bandages as his breathing evened out and the wolf quieted down once more. "Do you think you can try and go a few hours without ripping them open again?" she queried, snapping him out of his thoughts.

"What? Yes, sorry. I didn't mean to lose my temper." He sighed and ran his hand over his face as she stepped back to put her supplies away. "I told you, I'm edgy, I don't know why I got so angry."

"How'd you fix the tray of dishes?"

"What?"

"The tray of dishes, I heard it collide with the wall and had expected to clean up a huge mess. But there's no food and the dishes are whole and clean. Seeing as I have your wand, I'd like to know how you did it? Do you have another wand on you that I don't know about?" Her accusation caused Draco to chuckle.

"Wandless magic, Granger, simple wandless magic." Her mouth fell open in surprise and a bit of awe. She had attempted a few simple wandless spells, but even after months of trying she could barely levitate a teacup let alone repair a tray of dishes and clean the floor.

"How? I've tried with several spells and can barely get a levitation charm moving." He looked at her with confusion.

"Why would you work on more than one at a time?"

"Well, I want to be able to do more than one spell with it" she articulated in a tone that clearly stated, _Duh_. Draco shook his head before looking back at her.

"You're doing it wrong; you have to start like a first-year all over again and practice just one spell over and over until you have a good grasp on it… _then_ once you've mastered that one, you move onto the next. It can be complicated, but I've been able to repair items and clean up after myself for nearly six months."

"Could…" she paused, seeming to war with herself. Reminding herself that this was indeed Draco Malfoy she was speaking to but she found herself yearning to learn how to properly perform wandless magic. "Could you teach me" she whispered.

"What? You…you want _me_ to teach you?" he looked surprised at her request but the wheels in his head were turning and instead of saying 'no' as he had planned, he found himself saying "Only if you teach me how to produce a Patronus."

"Deal" she stated enthusiastically and reached out to shake his hand. He smiled briefly before noticing she was gathering up the tray and leaving. "Dinner should be ready in a few hours, I'm making a roast with potatoes, carrots, onions, and celery. Is there anything you need before I head to my room to read?" He pursed his lips; he didn't want to be left alone again…he'd been alone the past two hours and what felt like forever before that. "Malfoy?"

"To answer your earlier question," he couldn't think of another way to make her stay and it'd been on his mind since she'd left "yes, I was punished for failing the first time. He crucio'd me for ten minutes…in three-minute intervals." Her face had paled and she sat upon the chair, clutching the tray. "I was in a room with dozens of other Death Eaters, and they stood and watched…several laughed. But…" he was still staring at the blanket, "my father told me to be grateful. That 'it'd be over quick' and to just 'let it happen'."

She had covered her mouth in an effort to hide the shock as her eyes burned with tears. No one should have a parent that not only allows them to be tortured but tells them to be thankful for it…that was just cruel.

"The Dark Lord took personal pleasure in dolling out my punishment, and even extended it an extra two minutes just to spread it out, _evenly_ " he snorted. "He made me beg for him to punish me and thank him afterward. It was humiliating and one of the worst nights of my life…" He trailed off as his eyes burned holes into the bed, waiting for her to say something, anything. Hell, he wasn't sure why he'd just told her all that. His only guess was that it had been eating away at him for a long time and she had asked, which opened all kinds of wounds. Wounds he was tired of trying to keep covered up and private. That or his wolf was affecting him by encouraging him to speak freely with her.

Hermione set the tray down and crossed to his bed before she could think twice about what she was doing. She sat on the edge and flung her arms around him, pulling him close into a fierce hug. He stiffened at the sudden embrace but soon found his arms wrapping themselves around her waist as he buried his nose into her neck. He hadn't realized he'd started shedding tears while he'd told her what had happened.

Yet Draco held onto her, squeezing her tightly against him…afraid she might run if he let her go too soon. He couldn't remember the last time someone had hugged him like that, not even his mother, and found the embrace to be soothing. Uncertainty plagued him as he couldn't understand why she was comforting him after everything that'd transpired between them, but he wasn't going to question it right then.

Holding her in his arms felt right, wrong, and confusing all at once. She was warm, tender, sweet, and all things good. At the same time, she was Granger, know-it-all, bookworm, mudblood, and all the things he was raised to hate. Knowing these things didn't matter though, all that mattered was that she was holding him, not caring that he was Draco Malfoy, the boy-who-tormented-her, or the fact that he was part-wolf. He decided he'd hold on until she came to her senses, knowing any second now she'd let go.

Instead of pulling back, Hermione tightened her hold on his shoulders letting him know she was there for him, reminding him he wasn't alone. Her heart broke as his shoulders trembled and wet tears splashed onto her skin. She didn't know why she felt the urge to comfort him, even though he had put her through hell, she found herself wanting to fix his broken pieces and show him true friendship.

Before long, she realized she was trailing circles over his back as he continued to grip her tightly; revealing his raw pain and emotions. She wasn't sure how long they sat there, neither pulled away but also neither spoke for fear of disrupting the moment. Draco's tears had subsided as her fingertips toyed with the soft hair strands at the base of his neck.

A while later, she realized his wolf side was sneaking out as he buried his nose against her neck again, nuzzling over the pulse point and drawing a quiet gasp from her. She continued to stroke his back in attempt to ignore the shivers running down her spine and the gooseflesh rising on her flushed skin. As the moments ticked by, she steadied her beating heart and began to wonder if she should check on dinner when she felt his tongue lightly trail over her pulse. Instantly, she froze, her eyes popped open, and she had a sharp intake of breath as concern washed over her.

His grip tightened around her, holding her in place as he let out a low growl before continuing to slide his tongue across her shoulder. She involuntarily shuddered under his touch and he whined as he sensed her arousal. "Malfoy," she whispered in an attempt to snap him out of it "Malfoy, please, stop. _Please_ take control of your wolf." The wolf growled at her words but continued his exploration, slowly moving across her collar bone to the other side of her neck. "Malfoy…" she repeated a little louder in a demanding tone. "Dammit snap out of it."

She pulled back again and used her hands to bring his face up to hers where she could look deep into his golden eyes. Cupping both cheeks, she stared down the wolf in what felt like a useless attempt to bring back the man. "Let him go," she commanded the wolf in a low voice "let him have his body back, you _know_ he doesn't want this" she pleaded. Seconds later, his eyes began to flash between gold and grey before finally, Draco was back in control.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry" he mumbled. "I had control of him for a long while but then he somehow overpowered me and…bloody hell, Granger, I'm not sure what's wrong with me, but nothing I did would rein him in" he explained with a shuddering breath. He rested his forehead against hers as he closed his eyes and tried to regain his composure.

"Malfoy," she started tentatively, "I need to check on dinner." He pulled back and nodded his head while releasing her, he knew she needed space after he had just violated her person. Slowly, worried she might piss the wolf off by leaving, Hermione stood and headed to the door.

"Granger," she paused and glanced back "I'm not sure exactly what happened today…but thank you."

"You're welcome, Malfoy…I'll bring you dinner in a little while. You should rest until then." With that, she left and headed down the stairs.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Harry Potter the amazingly talented JK Rowling does…I just enjoy playing with her characters.

 **Chapter 4:**

Hermione made her way downstairs to check on the roast and found it had another hour to go. As she moved around the kitchen she began to clean and reorganize the fridge, shelves, and cabinets just to keep herself busy. The tedious tasks helped her think through her dilemma…Draco Malfoy was _here_ , he was recovering, and had _more_ than a little wolf in him…a wolf that seemed a little _too_ interested in her. She was curious about what he was capable of now and terrified at the same time.

Thinking about his wolf shot shivers down her spine. The way his nose and tongue had traveled over her shoulder and collarbone made her yearn for things she had no reason to crave. She shook her head in irritation and began viciously scrubbing the shelves in the refrigerator once more. Hermione knew there were plenty of cleaning charms, but doing things the muggle way helped her let out her frustration and anger with positive results.

As she scrubbed the kitchen floor, she found her mind wondering how he was handling his changes and what the rest of them were. Without a doubt, she knew he wouldn't want to share anything about what he was going through. They weren't friends, they were enemies...sort of. She had taken a huge risk in helping him and knew he may still try to kill her in her sleep. With that thought, she reminded herself to ward her bedroom each night and to not let her guard down around the man _or_ especially the wolf.

Questions continued to plague her mind as she worked her way through the kitchen, dining room, and living room. She worked quickly and efficiently; clearing the remaining dust and debris she'd yet to deal with since she'd first moved in. Before long the roast was done, the windows were spotless, and the furniture shined with fresh oil. She readied a few plates for herself and Draco, adding some bread and butter before heading up the stairs.

She wasn't certain at which point she'd decided to eat with him, but she knew it wouldn't do to leave him by himself for hours on end…and what better way to keep an eye on him than to sit and talk. Maybe she could get him to see reason and not be such an arrogant prat, she chuckled to herself at the thought. Upon entering his room, she found him staring off into the fire looking lost and forlorn.

Her heart clenched at the sadness in his eyes and the frown that marred his handsome face. Idly, she thought that though he was scarred he still was one of the most handsome men she'd ever met. His scars made him look fierce and imposing...at least he looked that way when he growled at her.

She cleared her throat to draw his attention from his tumultuous thoughts. After blinking a few times, he seemed to realize she was there. He took a deep breath and apologized again for his loss of control. "It honestly isn't that big of a deal, Malfoy, I just didn't want to scare you." ' _Or the wolf'_ …but she left that implication silent as she moved towards him and handed him the tray. She took her plate and moved to the chair before flicking her wand and summoning a couple of butterbeers.

"You know there are easier ways to clean than by hand, Granger?" he stated honestly as she looked at him in confusion, wondering how on earth he knew she'd cleaned without magic. He rolled his eyes before continuing, "Besides the fact that I could hear everything you were doing and the overwhelming smell emanating from your person, I can see the dirt and stains on your clothes. Why didn't you use cleaning charms? Thought you were a witch?" he goaded.

"I _am_ a witch" she glowered at him "and so what if I was cleaning like a muggle…I find it therapeutic as it allows me to think clearly and accomplish a few tasks."

"Therapeutic," he snorted "with how much you think I'm surprised you don't clean all the time."

"If you're going to be this sarcastic, I'll eat my dinner downstairs and you can go back to your brooding in silence."

She made to stand but he quickly put up a hand "Stop, I'm sorry. I simply find it odd for you to clean like a muggle… _and_ if I'm honest whatever smell that is, it's been burning my nose for nearly an hour."

"Wood oil…I'm sorry I didn't think about your sensitivities."

He shrugged and glared at his food "It's fine…not like its _normal_ anyways." His voice was strained and laced with anger. Hermione could tell he was struggling with the changes. Tapping her wand against herself, she muttered a quick _scurgify_ to rid her body of the abrasive chemicals. Another flick and she created a breeze to flow through the house, bringing in the outside autumn air and dissipating the cleaners. His eyes glanced up at her and, for an instant, she saw relief and gratefulness.

"Thanks" he muttered before starting in on his food. They fell into an easy silence as they ate.

"I'll check your wounds again this evening after I shower, if that's alright with you."

"Do you think it's necessary? You've changed them a few times today as it is…" he tried not to sound ungrateful, but having her within arm's reach was just too tempting for his wolf. He didn't have control over the damn thing and she smelt too bloody good.

"I think it will be for today and tomorrow at least. Just to get past the days where you can easily tear your skin open. Once you're healed then we can discuss what to do next."

"What do you mean, next?" She flushed and took another bite of food as she mulled over her response, desperate to avoid yet another row.

"I just meant we'll see if you'll be strong enough to go on your way. Don't get me wrong, I'll still try and teach you to create a Patronus, but I don't expect you to want to stick around and I'm positive you don't want to be seen with the likes of me. I'm not sure where you stand anymore on the war, but I haven't changed my stance just because I helped you. I don't wish death on many people, Malfoy, so I'll do what I can to help you as much as possible so you aren't stuck with me" she spoke rapidly, only taking a breath after she'd said everything she could.

"Oh, and it seems you're healing faster because of the werewolf genes. Bill and Remus explained it helped with the immune system, so much so they seldom get sick. As you can see most of your scars have healed except the deep one on your side, but even that has new skin."

Draco snorted, shook his head, and crossed his arms before grumbling "Yeah one of the only positive things," before mumbling "doesn't outweigh hearing a voice in your head."

"I know it's still not ideal but I mean your senses are sharper, you'll probably have faster reflexes, healing is obviously a pro…and…well…at least you won't turn at the full moon" she added slowly before taking another bite of food.

"Yeah I know, but the smelling thing is also going to freak people out and that's if the scars haven't already turned them away."

"Malfoy…that's not true. Not everyone is…"

"Save it, Granger, I've grown up in the Wizarding World. I know _exactly_ how they treat werewolves or even partial werewolves. This" he gestured to his face "is a guarantee of being shunned and feared. It doesn't matter that I won't turn…I'll probably still have _something_ happen at the full moon. They will fear and hate me more than they already do."

She could see the pain and fear of rejection flit across his steely gray eyes as he spoke with conviction. "Maybe you only see that because of the people you associate with" she stated calmly. "Bill and Remus are loved by many people and trusted by quite a few. Bill more than Remus, I won't deny the prejudice is there. You won't be completely shunned; I mean isn't he-who-must-not-be-named promising them all kinds of freedom?"

"You think I am going to be included among them? Did you not hear what I told you a few hours ago?"

"Well, then it looks like you've some decisions to make. You can hide in the shadows and pray the war ends and think you'll never fit in, go into exile out into the muggle world where you know nothing, attempt to rejoin your brotherhood of Death Eaters, or join the order and fight back." He scoffed as she finished her list "I can't help you decide. You need to choose what you want to do with your life."

He hung his head as sadness clouded his features, "I don't know what to do."

"That's fine, I'll give you time to decide. The full moon is coming up…we'll find out what happens to you and maybe that'll help you make a decision." He nodded and ate a bit more before she asked, "Malfoy, can I ask you something?"

"Granger, you're always asking something, what is it?"

"Do you…well I don't mean to be insensitive…but can you _hear_ the wolf?" she rushed on as he stiffened. "I know you can feel him take over, you already said so…but can you hear him? I've read about how some people when they are infected, but not full wolves, can still hear their inner wolf…and though the wolf never manifests it's still there, somewhat like a conscience" she nibbled her lower lip, hoping her inquiry wouldn't spark another fight.

They sat in silence for several minutes as he stared at his bedspread, gripped his fork, and set his jaw. Hermione pushed her food around on her plate and was about to apologize and leave when he finally whispered "Yes, I can hear him." His eyes remained trained on his comforter as he refused to look at her.

He had been arguing with himself as to whether or not to tell her. After thinking of every awful thing she could say or do, he thought about all she had done and how she'd tried to point out the good parts of this curse. As though they were worth what he was losing. Finally, he figured if nothing else this would either push her further away so he could leave without regrets...or she'd research what was happening to him and find some answers.

As his gaze shifted to his plate, he waited to hear her panic and leave the room, waited for the rejection he would receive from the Wizarding World, waited…for her to just say _something_. Seconds ticked by and he took a chance to glance at her.

Her face was pensive and she was nodding to some thought or other she kept inside. She was still nibbling on her lower lip and he felt desire shoot through him. Forcing his eyes back down to his food, he chastised himself for the unseemly attraction.

"I thought you could" she muttered after nearly two minutes "hear your wolf. He seems strong and it'll probably take you a while to learn to control him. I have several books on werewolves if you'd like to read up on what the side effects are, just to prepare for later this week."

"I think I know what they are…but thanks" he murmured grudgingly.

"Okay, Malfoy. Do what you want. Sit here in this room and glower at the wall, pick fights with me as I know you're itching to do, and feel sorry for yourself. I mean how dare you open a book and learn about what has happened to you" she rolled her eyes and got up. "I'm going to finish my food downstairs; I think you need time to think about what your next steps will be. I'll come back for your dishes when it's time to check on your bandages." With that, she left before he could respond. She left so quickly, that she missed the shocked expression on his face that morphed into shame and rejection as he slowly resumed eating.

Draco wasn't certain as to why Hermione was still helping him, but he found he was torn between wanting her close by and far away at the same time. He knew that once he was healed, she'd kick him out and shun him just the same. It's the only thing werewolves were certain of, the hatred of witches and wizards.

Sure, there was her precious Bill…he only had a scratch on his face as far as Draco knew and then there was Profession Lupin who had been run out of the school by the threats from the parents. No, there wasn't a place he'd be accepted, clearly, she didn't want him around either. ' _She wants you to stay through the full moon,'_ the all too familiar wolf voice supplied.

 _'Only to make sure we…I mean I won't be a menace to society. Don't get comfortable, she will want us gone after the moon.'_

Hermione had a difficult time walking away from Malfoy right then, but she knew it was the right thing to do. He needed a push; they were at war and though his injuries were still fairly new there wasn't time to wallow in self-pity. The sooner he made his decision on what his next steps were, the sooner she could decide what to do with him.

His life was going to be very different, there was no argument there, but no matter how much she wanted to hold him and let him know it'd be alright…why, she couldn't understand…he had to get it together. He would be a valuable asset to bring into the Order, but she wouldn't force him to join. No, he had to stop letting others decide his fate.

She cleaned up the kitchen and put away the leftovers before heading to the shower.

Standing under the pulsing water, she attempted to scrub away everything from the memories of the past to the tingling sensation she felt while touching Malfoy. She didn't want to think about all the insulting things he had said to her as they grew up because the words cut deep and were in sharp contrast to how he was acting now. He was still arrogant, sarcastic, and sharp-tongued but in the small amount of time she had spent with him, she'd started to see the pain and suffering he'd experienced by the people he considered family. It helped her understand where his hateful attitude stemmed from.

Her eyes began to burn with tears thinking about how angry Harry and Ron would be with her for helping Malfoy. She knew they wouldn't understand her actions and though they'd be furious with her for working with Malfoy…especially if he decided to stick around…she couldn't help but miss them. Every time she thought about the pair, images of their last argument would flash in her mind.

 _They had been standing in the tent as it poured down rain, having had a rubbish fish dinner she'd been forced to make; Ron once again wearing the locket. He had been nagging her about her cooking skills the entire time they'd been on the run and wouldn't stop insulting her whenever he wore the Horcrux._

 _That night they sat and listened to the goblins and wizards on the riverbank discuss how Ginny and Neville were fighting Snape and the Carrow's at Hogwarts. Once the group moved up the riverbank, out of earshot, Harry and Ron rowed over the safety of Ginny._

Grabbing her wand, she flicked it at the small radio in the bathroom and let the muggle rock music flood the air and drown her sobs as their words washed over her. _"You don't give a damn about my sister! 'It's just the forbidden forest' you don't think that they couldn't be hurt? No, you're not worried about anything other than finding these bloody Horcrux's. Who cares if the food is rubbish and everyone else dies while we attempt to kill ourselves…"_

 _"Ron, that's not what Harry meant! We just doubt Hagrid would let them be hur..."_

 _"Oh, I forgot the know-it-all knows that they were guaranteed to be safe. Where'd you learn that? Hmmm, some book I haven't cracked?" he sneered, causing Hermione to shrink before him and flush crimson._

 _"That's enough, Ron, I won't tolerate you talking to 'Mione that way. You know damn good and well that Ginny and Neville are safe with Hagrid. What would you have us do right now? Hmmm? Go home to mummy and daddy and have them help us? Or better yet let them handle it all together?" he was red in the face as he began to yell. "You know we are doing everything we can to defeat Vol..."_

 _"Oi! Don't say..."_

 _"demort! So why don't you..." a sharp cracking sound rippled through the tent as their wards broke "back off...what was that?" Harry asked as Hermione paled._

 _"The wards broke...how...what?"_

 _"The name's taboo!" Ron shouted just before voices could be heard outside the tent._

 _"Come out of there with your wands above your heads...come on now" a gruff voice sounded._

 _"Harry, I'm so sorry" Hermione murmured as she hit him with a stinging jinx. "Run, run as hard as you can to the riverbank. I'll meet you there" she whispered as she stuffed the beaded bag into her boot and sliced open the side wall of the tent and took off running, throwing jinxes over her shoulder as she went._

The vision of her best friends' fear-filled faces before running plagued her mind as she cried on the shower floor. So many what could have or should have been's played in her mind. If only they'd not been fighting, if only they'd not worn that blasted necklace, if only…then they'd still be together. She prayed again that they were safe and that they'd found a way to destroy the Horcrux. Someday they'd be reunited…and when they were, she hoped they would forgive her for everything that happened on the run and for helping their school nemesis.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Harry Potter the amazingly talented JK Rowling does…I just enjoy playing with her characters.

 **Chapter 5:**

Draco jumped as music roared to life from just down the hall. He frowned at the unrecognized drum beat that thrummed in his sensitive ears. Figuring it to be some muggle group, he shook his head and opened his mouth to tell Hermione to turn the blasted thing down or at least to a respectable wizard station. Gathering his voice, he paused as he heard a muffled sound cut into the song. Straining his ears, he listened intently, trying to figure out what it was. After a few moments, he heard it again, a soft shuddering cry beneath the onslaught of pouring water and horrible music.

Draco closed his eyes after realizing it was Hermione crying. No, not crying… _sobbing_. He wondered what had happened or if this was because of him? He didn't think their disagreement had been bad enough to warrant tears. Maybe she had received a letter…had someone died? Was it one of her friends? Though she claimed the Weasel wasn't her boyfriend, Draco knew there were deep feelings there. However, he didn't want to think about her unresolved feelings for the ginger as he warred with his own mind, trying to sort out how he felt about the witch.

He felt useless as he laid in bed listening to her cry alone in the shower as several wretched songs played. She had been able to comfort him when he had bared his pain, yet she chose to hide in a shower. He couldn't blame her, he wasn't even sure how to soothe a crying witch, let alone Granger…who was one of the Golden Trio, a Gryffindor princess, and lioness. What do you do as a recent ally when faced with something like this?

The wolf was anxious knowing she was in pain and Draco could feel his yearning to go to her. Thankfully, his human side was in control and able to recall how she would hex his bollocks off if he walked into her bathroom, let alone her bedroom. Breathing out in a huff, he closed his eyes and leaned back against the headboard, waiting for her to calm down.

Shortly after he opened his eyes to stare at the ceiling, he heard her turn off the shower and lower the volume on the radio. _Unfortunately_ , she thought it best to start singing along, off-key, to the angry music. He heard himself whimper as she and the screeching singer screamed about missing bad things and misery, _why_? He hadn't the faintest idea. ' _Please let her stop! Merlin, I can't take much more!'_ He pleaded inside his mind as he covered his ears and cursed the fact that he hadn't learned to do _muffliato_ wandlessly.

As the minutes dragged on, he attempted to count the number of times his heart beat to distract himself. Reaching seven hundred and thirty-nine, the music ceased and he heard her heading his way. Releasing his ears', he crossed his arms over his chest and stared purposefully into the fire.

After only a few moments, Hermione knocked gently on his door, ' _That's a first,'_ he thought. "Come on in" he called out after clearing his throat. She had changed into a pair of black yoga pants and an oversized blue knit jumper with her hair falling loose around her shoulders. He couldn't help the way his heart skipped a beat seeing her freshly showered and looking simply beautiful. ' _NO! No, no, no, stop thinking like that.'_

"Sorry, I took longer than I expected to and I wasn't sure if you'd fallen asleep or not," she said simply. Draco raised an eyebrow at her, ' _Did she really think I could sleep through that noise?'_

"No, I wasn't sleeping…there was…well, a lot of noise I'm not used to" he wasn't sure how to be nice about it but still honest. ' _Since when do I care about being nice?'_ A red blush crept up her face and her eyes grew wide.

"Oh, you…you could hear that?" she bit her lower lip waiting for the scathing retorts about her horrid singing to come.

"Yeah, my ears are rather sensitive so the…" he hesitated, uncertain if she'd appreciate his remarks on what he thought about her music " _muggle_ music wouldn't let me sleep even if I'd been tired. Who was that anyway?"

"Halestorm…they're an American band I enjoy" she uttered quietly.

"Ahh, so not only muggle but _American_ …no wonder they harped on unhappiness." She chuckled a little before stepping forward to undo his bandages. He studied her face and could tell she had used a glamour or two because it was too perfect for someone who'd been crying as hard as she had. Part of him considered staying out of it, but a bigger part wanted to find out why she'd been so upset in the first place. ' _It can't be anything I did…could it?'_ his wolf whimpered at the thought.

"Granger, why bother with the glamour?" she stiffened as her fingers inspected his side, which was now a lovely shade of pink where the skin had healed further in the last few hours.

"I-I don't know what you mean" she whispered. His eyebrow rose before he tapped his left ear, indicating his new sensitivities, causing her to blush furiously and cast her eyes down to his wound.

"I understand why you wanted to be alone, but I just want to make sure it's not something I did" he inquired quietly as he reached up, cupped her cheek, and tilted her head to look at him. Wandlessly, he removed the glamour with a simple _finite_ and saw her puffy bloodshot eyes, tear-stained cheeks, and red nose. Instinctively, his thumb stroked her cheek, catching the stray tear that ran down her face.

"It wasn't you, Malfoy, just some things I was thinking about."

"Do you want to talk about them?" he queried in a hushed voice, surprised that she wasn't pulling away from him.

"It's stupid really…not worth the tears…" she mumbled, but he just stared into her chocolate eyes brimming with emotion as his thumb ran smoothly over her cheek. She felt so warm and soft, he found himself wanting to pull her closer to nuzzle her and kiss away the pain she felt. He mentally shook himself trying to get a grip, the wolf was clearly too attracted to her…even though he himself couldn't seem to let her go.

"I know I'm not your first choice to speak to and though I'm the only one here, you can tell me what's bothering you" his voice was gentle as she seemed to consider him.

"The night Harry lost his temper the three of us were fighting. We all were tired and crabby, add a terrible meal I made to the mix and Ron became downright insufferable." She exhaled slowly before continuing, "There were some people in the woods and we overheard a conversation about how Ginny and Neville were fighting against Snape…" she trailed off unsure if this was okay territory to cross.

He nodded at her "Yes, I've heard quite a bit about the trouble she's caused him this year."

"Yes, well he deserves it…" she huffed before carrying on, "anyways we overheard that she got in trouble and Ron…well…he went off. Lost control of his temper and started in on me about being a know-it-all and a terrible cook" his brow furrowed in confusion.

"Wait, I thought Potter lost his temper."

"He did…I'm getting there…"

"How can he say you're a terrible cook? I've had your food and it's bloody delicious…are you sure the Weasel knows what decent food is?" he questioned sardonically, drawing a smile to her lips.

"I'm certain his table manners show you just how much he indulges in food. Personally, I think it's his first love" she quipped, causing Draco to snort as he recalled how the redhead would stuff his face during every meal at Hogwarts.

"Anyways, my food _was_ terrible but only because we were scrounging from the forests and lakes we camped by. It's not like I could just stroll into the neighboring towns and ask for a bacon sandwich."

"You go into town here" he pointed out, confused by what had stopped her before.

"I've learned to use a few charms and spells here to keep from being recognized as a witch."

"Then why not while with them?" he asked curiously.

"I didn't think about it at the time…this is beside the point" she huffed. "Anyways, he was insulting me repeatedly even though I tried to explain that detention with Hagrid wasn't the worst thing that could've happened to his sister. Well, as you can imagine that set Harry off because you know he's like a brother to me and it infuriated him to see Ron mistreat me. That's when he said _the_ name and everything fell apart…" she stopped there and waited for his retort.

"I'm sorry, I still don't understand why you were crying" he stated honestly. She bit her lip and closed her eyes, trying to hold back the fresh wave of tears.

"Because, it was the worst fight we've ever had and I don't know if I'll ever see them again to apologize" she choked on the last few words as tears leaked out of her eyes. "What if Harry or Ron dies before we can patch things up? What if they get hurt because I'm not there? It's all my fault we were separated, I should have paid attention to where they went.

"They could've been caught by the snatchers and I'm sitting here in this warm cottage helping you and eating like a king while they're starving in the woods. They'll hate me more than they already do…" she started sobbing again. Her breaths were coming fast and hard as tears cascaded down her cheeks. Without hesitating, Draco pulled her down onto the bed and into his arms. Just as she had earlier, he wrapped his arms tenderly around her and began running a soothing hand up and down her back.

"Shhhhhh, they don't hate you, Granger. I know they're idiots but they could never truly hate you. It sounds to me like the stress of hiding affected each of you, couple that with exhaustion and hunger and people are bound to be testy. But I don't think they'll hold that against you, especially when you were all running from the snatchers. Let's be honest, they're probably back home with their family because they're so lost without you." He tried to cheer her up by reminding her that she was the brains of the trio. A half-smile spread across his face when he felt her chuckle against his chest.

"It won't matter," she murmured after a few moments "even if they aren't mad about our fight _or_ me running in a different direction, they won't forgive me for helping you." His arms were now wrapped as tightly around her shoulders as hers were around his waist but as she spoke, he paused in his ministrations.

"I can go if you want" he whispered, a little afraid she'd send him on his way right then and there. "You've done enough, I won't tell anyone what you did. I don't want to cause you any pain" he admitted and he found he meant it; he no longer wanted to be the one hurting her. If he were honest, he hadn't wanted to hurt her for quite a few years…but with the Dark Lord's return appearances had to be maintained.

As they sat there wrapped around each other he could admit that he liked the way she felt in his embrace, enveloped by the scent of lavender and vanilla. Each time he held her close an indescribable feeling of warmth spread through him. They had been so hateful to one another for so long he couldn't understand how she could show him such compassion.

"No, Malfoy. I made a promise to try and teach you to produce a Patronus. I don't go back on my word and I expect you to help me with my wandless magic as you promised. After that, you can decide what you want to do." Her cheek was pressed against his chest as she spoke and he reveled in the fact that she had yet to pull away.

"I'm still not sure what I plan on doing, I…I'm worried about the full moon" he confessed softly. "I can't make any decisions until after I know what's going to happen to me," he paused "is that okay?" He knew he was in trouble when his wolf hummed in agreement as she nodded her head, and without meaning to, nuzzled his chest.

It'd only been a few days that he'd been around her and yet he couldn't help feeling dependent on the brown-haired know-it-all. Draco wondered how long he'd be able to control his wolf and what would happen if he lost that control during the full moon. He squeezed her shoulders once more, taking in a whiff of her hair before pulling back.

Initially, Hermione was confused at the sudden loss of warmth but understood when she noticed his eyes were squeezed shut as he held her at arm's length. Hoping to help him maintain control over the wolf, she sat quietly, uncertain if any sound or movement would startle him. After a few moments, he blinked and she was met with his silver irises. "Better?" she inquired gently.

"Yeah, sorry I felt him stirring and needed a moment to rein him in" he murmured sheepishly.

"That's good," he looked at her incredulously before she continued "it means you're learning your limits and figuring out how to maintain that control. I imagine it's not an easy task, it'll take time." She sounded so calm and completely unperturbed by the fact his wolf wanted to do unspeakable things to her…well, she only knew he wanted to smell her, but still.

"Why aren't you bothered by this" he found himself asking.

"I told you, I'm used to Bill and Remus. Granted Remus was fully in control outside of the full moon because he's had years of dealing with his wolf. But Bill," her head turned side to side as she thought of how to phrase what he'd done. "Well…Bill was like you; it took him a while to gain control. The first time I was around him during a full moon he sniffed me all over and growled if anyone tried to leave the house. Like he was guarding us or something. His mood swings would give everyone whiplash and he preferred his meat, like _you_ , on the rare side."

"He wouldn't let you leave? Why not? I thought wolves wanted to run on the full moon."

"Full werewolves do, but we were all family and he wasn't a full wolf, so he had to protect us against the other wolves that could be outside…or whatever other evils were about."

"So, he was basically an overgrown guard dog?" he retorted causing her to laugh at his analogy.

"Yes, I suppose you could say that. I'm not sure if you'll be the same or not, I assume so, but your wounds are more extensive than his. You may be the same or…"

"Or worse" he finished for her as anxiety and trepidation crept in again.

"I'm not too worried about it, mainly because I know you won't turn. You'll still be able to think like a man, but the beast will just have most of the control. Bill was able to hold himself back a little, he said it was just difficult because some things were just instinct." Draco nodded in understanding, but he was still worried.

"When's the next full moon?" he tried to sound calm.

"Three days from now, you'll probably start to feel the pull the day after tomorrow. It's usually the worst the night before, of, and after." She saw his nervousness as he stared blankly at the bed linens "Malfoy," she reached out to cup his cheek "it's alright, we'll figure it out. If we have to lock you up, we will…but we won't know until it gets here. Stop worrying," she let him go and stood up "and let me take another look at your wound."

He was grateful for her help and kindness; he had truly lucked out in stumbling across her. He shivered again as her fingertips trailed over the sensitive skin. "What's the verdict, Healer Granger?"

"Looks like you don't need any new bandages" she supplied with a smile. "I'd venture if you wanted to, you could get up and shower. It's been a few days and I'm sure those sheets need changed" she joked as he frowned at her.

"Thanks…ever the kind, considerate Granger" he rolled his eyes as she laughed.

"Go on then, you're fine to be up and about. I don't think they'll rip back open. I'll change the bedding while you shower." He grumbled under his breath but did has she said and ambled down the hall to the bathroom.

The hot water soothed his tense muscles as he stood beneath the spray and let it beat down upon him. He felt the tension, anger, and pain slowly drain from his body. Quickly washing his hair and body, he tried not to think about the supple little witch in his bedroom stretched out across the fresh sheets. The wolf inside him rumbled in agreement at the thought of what she'd feel like writhing beneath him.

Biting his lip, he felt his length harden at the images of her in her tight yoga pants and jumper…' _better yet nothing but the jumper_.' Before long, he found his hand stroking his erect member as he thought of taking her there in the shower against the wall as the water pounded down on them. He could almost hear her moans as he imagined himself thrusting into her; her legs wrapped around his waist and eyes rolling back. After a few moments, he finally felt his release as he bit his lip and fought back a moan.

Once his pleasure subsided, he finished rinsing, jumped out, and toweled off. Grimacing at his dirty boxers, he did a quick _scurgify_ before slipping them back on. He'd forgotten that he didn't have any clothes with him and noted that he'd need to ask Hermione to pick him up an outfit while in town before he went out and bought some of his own.

Turning to leave the bathroom, he stopped short in front of the mirror. It was the first time he'd seen his reflection since the attack. Draco saw the pink-tinged skin near his hip where the talons had sunk in the deepest. He stared at how the jagged lines ran up his chest and into their own tapered points. Grimacing, he trailed his fingers over the cursed lines, hating how they marred his chest and ruined his body. Slowly, he forced his eyes all the way up and winced at the scarred flesh of his once handsome face. How he could think of taking Granger against the shower wall and forget how hideous he looked was beyond him.

Hermione was beautiful, he could admit that no matter how dirty her blood or how curly her hair was, he couldn't help but find her attractive. Not that he'd ever act on his attraction, but at least before he would have had a chance with a girl like that. Now the only looks he would receive would be of fear and loathing. He tore his eyes away from his ruined face and trudged back to his room.

Hermione had heard the shower turn off nearly ten minutes earlier and had begun to wonder what was taking him so long. Just as she was about to go and knock on the door, he stalked into the room with hunched shoulders and downcast eyes. She knew instantly he was upset with the scars as he mumbled thanks, climbed back in bed, and covered up without looking at her.

Hermione stood quietly for a moment, unsure of what she could say to comfort him. Both the curse and the scars weren't something anyone got over easily. She could admit they were far worse than the thin jagged scar Harry had left, but they weren't terrible. At least not in her eyes, however, getting him to believe that was something else entirely. "Everything alright?" she questioned tentatively.

"It's fine, Granger" he replied flatly.

"Okay. I was thinking if you were up for it, we could run into town tomorrow to get you some clothes. I have some of Harry and Ron's things with me, but due to your height I think Ron's will fit you better than Harry's."

"Great" he grumbled and she thought she could distinguish the words _Weasel_ and _tattered clothes_ but decided not to argue with him. Instead, she pulled open her beaded bag and summoned a pair of Ron's pajamas'. After placing them on the chair, she turned back around to face him and saw a look of astonishment upon his face.

"What?" she challenged with a bit of edge to her voice. "Look I'm sorry it's not the fine threads you're used to wearing but it's all I've got. It's going to be cold tonight and they'll help keep you warm." He blinked the bewilderment from his eyes before shaking his head.

"It's not the clothes…does your bag have an extension charm on it? Because that's an extremely tricky spell and can be disastrous if done incorrectly" as he spoke, she blushed to the tips of her hair.

"I thought it would be the easiest way to travel. I've spelled it to be undetectable and feather-light, too."

"That's…that's just… _wow_. I don't think I have words for that."

"Thanks, Malfoy" she shook her head "if that's all I'm gonna get some rest." As she reached the door she turned back around, "Thanks for today, Malfoy, I really appreciated it."

"Me too…for what you did earlier."

"If you're up for it we really should go to the market tomorrow and get you some clothes. Everything's closed on Sundays and I doubt you'll want to wear Ron's clothes for three days" she chortled before noticing his silence. "Malfoy, it won't be that bad, people are too polite to say anything" she claimed, assuming his reluctance was due to his scars.

"It won't stop them from staring."

"Just ignore them, we won't be long. Just long enough to get some outfits and any other necessities you'll need like a comb, soap, travel bag, and whatnot."

"Alright Granger, you win, we can go tomorrow. But if too many people stare or ask questions I'm leaving and I don't care how long I'll have to live in Weasley's clothes" he huffed and crossed his arms, causing her to bite back laughter.

"I promise if you're too uncomfortable we'll head back. Good night, Malfoy" she left as he responded in kind and headed to her room warding it, _just_ in case.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Harry Potter the amazingly talented JK Rowling does…I just enjoy playing with her characters.

 **Chapter 6:**

Daylight streamed in through the windows with a chilly breeze, stirring Draco from his bed. Clad in the pinstripe pajama bottoms, he ambled to the window and closed it before stretching and inspecting his scars. They looked months old already; deep twisted grooves peppered is side before tapering off up his chest. The door opened and Hermione walked in as he was grimacing at his marks. "They look good" she asserted, causing him to jump as her cold fingers brushed over his skin.

"Granger," he hissed through gritted teeth before clasping her hand in his. She looked up at him in confusion at his sudden reaction.

"What? It's not like I haven't seen them before, Malfoy…"

"Not that…your hands are ridiculously cold" he claimed as he wrapped his other hand around her one, attempting to warm the icy digits.

"I think that's because your core temperature has risen" she chortled "and winter is coming up fast, we're going to have to buy some more firewood…we're too low." After a moment or two, she removed her hand from his and inspected his side again. Goose pimples rose over his pale skin and Draco found himself biting his lip to suppress a moan as her fingers trailed his flesh. "Really, Malfoy, my hands aren't that cold" she chided after he jumped back from her touching the tips of his scars. The feel of her hands unnerved him almost as much as the images of her bent over his bed as he...' _No,'_ he shook his head in an attempt to clear his mind.

"I think it's all healed, thanks to my medi-witch" he proclaimed with a smirk. "Uh, I guess that means we can go to the market today." He rubbed the back of his neck as he spoke and stared at the floor. "I…uh…I guess I'll have to b-borrow more of Weasley's clothes" he stammered as a blush stole over his cheeks.

"Oh yeah, here" she opened her beaded bag and summoned a pair of Ron's jeans, a white jumper, a checkered flannel, and a maroon sweater.

"I am _not_ wearing _that_ " he bit out with a scathing tone "it even has an R on it…Granger, I am not…"

"I wouldn't expect you to, I was planning on transfiguring it into a coat for you if you'd stop being such a child." He pursed his lips as he stared at the clothes, thankful that his black boots and socks were still in the room. Rolling his eyes, he took the clothes and started dressing.

Hermione flushed and turned her back as he slipped off the pajama's, before aiming her wand at the sweater and turning it into a black knit jacket. Turning around, she stifled a giggle as she stared at Draco in the baggie jeans and oversized shirts. "Don't," he warned as he noticed her losing the battle to contain her amusement. "Granger…it's _not_ funny."

Much to his dismay, her laughter bubbled over as she covered her mouth. She'd never seen Draco Malfoy look so unkempt; though he was tall and muscular, he wasn't nearly as broad-chested as Ron. He growled at her and shook his head, "Yes it's very _ha ha_ , now could you _please_ fix them? I refuse to be seen in public like this" he quipped. She bit her lip as she regained control and aimed her wand to adjust the clothes to conform better to his size. "Thank you," he snarled before stalking over and forcing on his boots.

Hermione smiled and shook her head before heading to the door "I'm going to change, I'll meet you downstairs for breakfast shortly." Draco nodded and waved her off as he laced up his boots. Quickly finishing, he made his way downstairs for the first time since he'd arrived. He immediately headed toward the kitchen and was pleased to find it bright, airy, and inviting. Just as he was rummaging through the fridge, she stepped silently into the room.

"I can make eggs and toast before we go if you like?" Having snuck up behind him, Hermione caused him to jump before she crossed the kitchen to pull out the skillet, butter, and eggs.

"How did you do that?"

"Do what?" she asked.

"Sneak up on me. I didn't even hear y…you used a silencing spell, didn't you?" he narrowed his eyes at her.

"I did" she conceded while nervously nibbling her lip. "I thought it'd help you. I understand that your hearing's sensitive and I figured it'd annoy you to listen to me traipsing around the house…the floors creak and well…I just thought it'd help" she explained in a rush.

Silence greeted her as he was unsure of what to say. Knowing she had tried something to make his life easier caused his stomach to flip, but it also upset him. He wouldn't tell her, but he _liked_ knowing where she was…it soothed the wolf when she was close by or at least within hearing distance.

Crossing his arms, he leaned back against the counter and watched her. He swallowed hard as his eyes roved her body; she was wearing a pair of tight jeans that hugged her curves, a white ribbed tank, and a light blue plaid flannel. His groin tightened and his wolf began to stir once more. Shifting his weight, in an effort to relieve the sudden tightness of his jeans, he inquired about the plates and began to set the table.

It wasn't until they were halfway through breakfast that Draco decided to be honest with her, "You don't have to do that." She looked at him curiously so he pressed on "Silence your feet, I mean I appreciate why you did it but…well, I'd rather be able to hear you. It's _comforting_ …I can't explain it" he murmured as he stared at his plate, unsure of her reaction.

"Okay," she said simply as she continued eating. His brows furrowed as he looked up at her.

"Okay?"

"If it makes you feel better, I won't silence my steps."

"Thanks. How far is the market?" he asked, changing the subject.

"Not far, just a short walk like we took to Hogsmeade."

"I have some money; I could help with groceries too" he claimed, nearly finished with his food. " _Damn_ ," he snapped suddenly before slamming his hand on the table. "I didn't think about it…this is a _muggle_ town…ugh, how could I forget..."

"Malfoy, relax, there's a bank in town and a wizard there who can trade your coins out."

"I can't exactly just walk into the bank, Granger" he growled. "I'm probably on the most wanted list, right beneath the Golden Trio."

"We'll alter your appearance and use a notice-me-not spell. You only need to exchange your money, not make any withdraws. So, you can use a fake name" she shrugged as if it were so simple.

"You think it'll work? What if they recognize the scars? You do know you can't alter cursed scars."

"Of course, I know you can't" she snapped. "Yes, it'll work. I don't need to alter your scars just the rest of your appearance. Once you've exchanged your money, we can get what you need." With that, they quietly finished their meal and cleaned up.

Standing in the living room, Draco waited patiently as Hermione circled him deep in thought. After her second time around, she started muttering a few incantations. He felt his hair lengthen and curl at the base of his neck just before a thick dark brown beard grew upon his face. After a few more moments she stepped back and smiled.

"Go on, take a look. I don't think anyone's going to recognize you now" she declared with a grin. Draco turned to the mirror hanging over the mantel and saw she had turned his mane the same dark brown as the hair covering his jawline. The beard was so thick it nearly concealed all of his scars, ' _If beards weren't so itchy, I'd grow one to hide them all the time,'_ he thought wistfully. He noticed she had even changed the color of his eyes and found it unnerving to see himself looking like a groundskeeper…but he couldn't deny that the banker wouldn't recognize him.

They left the house and made quick work of the walk to town. Seeing the picturesque village in the daylight brought a smile to both their faces. Children played kickball in the cobblestone streets and they watched as a few old ladies watered their fall flowers. As a whole, the village seemed completely untouched by the war.

Sitting at the intersection of the two main roads leading through the village, sat the bank. It had tall windows trimmed in white with gold letters reading: _Upper Flagley Bank and Loans_.

Hermione sat on a wrought iron bench in front of the boarded-up store next door while Draco, hesitantly, made his way to the entrance. As he approached the _Enter_ door, scrolled writing appeared upon the sign reading: _Wizarding Banker Thomas Kettlehorn_. Taking a breath, he pushed the door open and walked inside. The bank was small with pale yellow walls, wood trim, and two teller windows.

Finding the office had been easy, as there were only three, the wizard behind the desk was a pudgy old man with beetle black eyes and a nasally voice. He chatted to Draco about the weather and inquired about how long he'd be in town as he traded half of his galleons for a number of funny looking papers. Draco nodded and vaguely answered the man before quickly departing and meeting back up with Granger.

Breathing in the crisp air, Draco quickly rushed to Hermione waving the notes around to show his success before slipping them into his pocket. She smiled at him and after glancing around to make sure no one noticed, she muttered a _finite,_ bringing back his straight platinum blonde hair and ridding his face of the scruffy beard. "Much better" she whispered as she unconsciously reached up and cupped his scarred cheek. Draco felt heat creep up his neck as her soft hand caressed his face.

Feeling her fingers trace his scars brought him back and he gently took her hand, removing it from his face before glowering at the ground. He held her fingers loosely within his own, waiting for her to extract them and turn away.

Standing in the middle of town, Hermione watched Draco's face morph from elation at her touch (though it'd been instinct and unintentional) to disgust and rejection. However, she noticed it wasn't rejection of her…but of his scars. She assumed he probably thought they made him undesirable. Or maybe he was upset she'd removed his disguise…but honestly, they didn't need it with all the muggles out and she preferred his natural look.

Hermione felt his tentative hold on her hand and instead of pulling away she laced her fingers through his, drawing a shocked look from him. Giving him a wry smile, she turned and pulled him down the street. "We've lots to do and the shops are only open for so long" she supplied in a rush, hoping to bring about a happier mood.

Within a few strides, Draco's long legs were able to help him catch up with Hermione, personally, he didn't care to be dragged through town like a petulant child. They talked about which shops they should visit first and agreed that finding new clothes would take the longest. Keeping her hand in his, they made their way to one of the few men's stores in town. There he found and purchased a variety of outfits, most of which were jeans (the shop didn't carry business clothes), khakis, tees, several knit jumpers, and a black winter pea coat. Hermione couldn't complain about his choice of colors as each of the greens, silvers, blacks, and blues looked amazing on him. He avoided bright colors and with his complexion, she couldn't blame him.

After making his purchases they stopped by the pharmacy to gather a few toiletries before heading to the market. They'd spoken throughout the trip and she found he rather hated shopping. He explained that his mother would constantly drag him on various trips each summer where he would have to try on hundreds of clothes and not only listen to her advice but give his own when it was her turn.

She giggled, imagining him in a posh shop with his mother trying on various garments while asking Draco which color looked better the olive or the forest green. He rolled his eyes at her laughter before taking her hand once again and making their way to the farmer's market.

Hermione smiled to herself as he slipped his hand in hers. She refused to say anything because she was pretty certain he wasn't aware of what he was doing. Throughout the day he had stayed close by her side unless he was trying on clothes. She wasn't perturbed by his hovering proximity but judging by his actions, it was sub-conscious. Testing her theory, she had waited until he was comparing shirts before she would move to another rack. To her surprise, he closed the distance within seconds. So, she did it five more times, each time he would put back whatever he was looking at and move next to her.

Rounding one last corner, they approached the farmer's market in the center of town. Booths lined the square with various red, blue, and green canvas covers protecting the varieties of fruits, vegetables, sweets, jams, breads, and other various goods. Though she'd gone shopping the day before, they had agreed to collect a few more items to tide them over through the full moon.

Hermione offered to split up to gather food quickly, but Draco wouldn't hear of it. He grudgingly released her hand when she sauntered over to the nearest fruit vendor, knowing she'd need both of her extremities free to gather supplies, but he continued to follow her closely as she perused each stand.

As they moved from booth to booth, he found several people taking a second look at him or staring for a few seconds longer than normal before turning away. Whenever he caught them, he would clench his jaw and divert his gaze to Hermione or the product at the stand. He was simply grateful no one said anything.

Before long, he found himself laden with bags (which was surprising as he already held eight from their earlier shopping) and he wished, not for the first time, that he had his wand to shrink them or at least make them feather-light. He frowned as she approached yet _another_ booth "Granger, I don't think I'll be able to carry much more, are we finished yet?" he grumbled as he sauntered up beside her.

"Don't worry, I've got these. We've only one last booth and the butcher's before we head back." He nodded in agreement even though he was irritated. They'd been outside too long and there were too many people. His wolf refused to let her out of arms reach and he found himself scowling at the men who flirted with her.

Approaching the final booth, he noted the man standing behind it eyeing Hermione with an appreciative gleam in his eyes. He was tall, dark-haired, and had one of the smiles that Draco used to use on ladies before bringing them home. The wolf began to growl inside him at the man's obvious intent; attempting to tamp down the rage he felt, he stepped directly behind the curly-haired witch. "Are you just about done, love?" he inquired while leaning in to her. She blinked rapidly, flushing as she met his intense silver gaze.

"Y-yes, I just was trying to decide between blackberry and black raspberry jam" she stammered, clearly flustered and confused by his actions.

"Buy both, we'll use them" he stated sincerely while staring into her wide brown eyes. Both he and the wolf were pleased she wasn't questioning him. Childish or not, he was making it clear she was off-limits to the eager salesman. She nodded and flushed a deeper shade of red as she picked up the jars to purchase them.

The merchant glared at Draco momentarily before informing them of the price as he bagged the jams. Before holding out their change and the bag, the man gruffly asked "What happened to you, _buddy?"_ with a clipped tone, causing Draco and Hermione to stiffen. Hermione narrowed her eyes at the salesman, clearly irate at his crass question.

"Not that it's _any_ of your business" she growled in a scathing tone before Draco could respond "but it's an injury from war. I'm certain your parents raised you with better manners than that, but as they don't seem to be around let me remind you. It's rude to ask questions like that, _especially_ to a customer. Next time I'd advise you to bite your tongue" she snapped before taking her change and the bag he held in his hands. Turning, she linked her arm through Draco's and proceeded to drag him away.

Draco's eyes were downcast as he let her steer him through the town. He remained silent, listening to her seethe and grumble about bad manners and disrespect. "Granger," he called in a low voice, stopping her before she ran into a few people in her anger.

"What?" she questioned while glancing up at him.

"Can you slow down and stop dragging me…I'm alright, I won't go and attack the man" he stated as calmly as he could.

 _'We should,'_ his wolf groused.

Draco could admit that he wasn't happy with the way in which the man had openly flirted with his woman ' _No, not mine. She isn't mine,'_ he reminded himself.

 _'She could be,'_ the wolf argued.

"I didn't think you would. Though now that I think about it, I should have considered it" she exhaled and shook her head in irritation. "He shouldn't have asked you such an offensive question. I don't know what he was thinking. It was incredib..."

"He wanted you," he growled out "he was pointing out my flaws to make himself seem more appealing." His voice was tight as he spoke, realizing it was something he'd done several times in the past. Merlin, it seemed karma had come back and was biting him in the arse now.

"He did not want me, Malfoy, he was just curiou…" he laughed at her naivety.

"Granger, he was making passes at you from the moment you walked up to his stand. Hell, half the merchants you spoke with were eyeing you today. Most of them didn't say much because they thought you were with me…he was just trying to get rid of me" he added irritably as she looked appalled.

"Malfoy, I think you must have hit your head harder than I thought…they were not _eyeing_ me. There's…I'm…they just weren't" she huffed.

Draco eyed her as she bit her lip and stared at the ground. He set the bags down on the pavement before grasping her chin and tilting her head back. "Do you really think because it took your idiotic friends' _years_ to realize you're a beautiful female that the rest of the male population hasn't? Every one of those guys today saw that. The last one was a prat and thought he'd try his luck. Don't argue," he demanded as she opened her mouth to retort. "He thought pointing out my scars would make you see how much better looking he is and that you'd give it a go with him…I'm sorry if I overstepped by calling you love. I just didn't like the guy…" he trailed off, afraid of overstepping and trying like hell not to stare at her slightly parted mouth.

"Malfoy, I didn't think of him that way…and honestly, trying to get my attention by insulting the man I am with is no way to garner my affections…and you didn't overstep. I _can_ take care of myself, but it's sweet of you to do so" his cheeks tinted a slight pink before he dropped his hand and stepped back to gather the bags.

"I expected it, the staring and the questions. Surprised it took so long honestly" he muttered.

"Malfoy," she touched his shoulder, effectively stopping him "it'll just take time. I know you don't like them, but they honestly aren't that bad" she stated earnestly as he scoffed.

"Don't okay, just…" he took a deep breath. "Karma's come back for me with a vengeance…deforming my body so I can feel the ridicule I've dealt. So, just…don't." His mouth set into a grim line, pulling on the jagged scars as he glared at the pavement. Hermione reached up to cup his cheek and he grabbed her wrist pulling it back slightly. Pursing her lips, she stepped forward, causing him to look at her with a questioning stare. Leaning forward she whispered in his ear, sending shudders down his spine.

"I'll tell you a secret, Malfoy, brains mean _more_ than looks…but just so you know, I think the scars look good on you" with that, she turned her head and placed a gentle kiss on his damaged cheek before turning around and heading into the butcher's shop.

Draco stood rooted to the spot as a blush crept up his neck. The tips of his fingers traced the heated spot where her lips had touched before he shook his head and bent to gather the rest of the bags. ' _She's just being nice, that's how Granger is...nice. She's not interested, why would she be after everything I've done?'_

 _'Fool,'_ was all his wolf grumbled.

Upon entering the shop, Draco froze in the doorway; raw meat was everywhere and heaven help him it smelled delicious. While salivating, he sauntered up behind Hermione and asked to buy a little of everything in the shop. She giggled when his stomach growled before finishing her order…completely ignoring his request for double the amount of pork chops.

After paying the butcher, Hermione had to practically drag Draco from the shop, gold had flickered into his eyes and she worried he'd lose control. "Ma…" she paused not wanting the butcher to hear his name "Mason, let's go! I'll cook up some pork chops for supper." Draco looked at her incredulously before following her out.

"Mason?" he questioned after the door closed behind them.

"It's the first name I could think of! I didn't want to say Malfoy in front of the man…just in case" she rolled her eyes and walked around to the nearest ally. Looking around to make sure they were alone, she started shrinking nearly all of her bags and putting them in two before turning and gesturing for him to put his down so she could continue. Handling the charmed bags was much easier and didn't strain his arms like before.

The walk back to the cottage was relatively shorter than he had expected. Without the anxiety of being discovered or worrying over the questions he would receive, he seemed to be walking at a brisker pace…that or he simply was hungry and eagerly wanted to get home for dinner. Since his attack, he found himself hungrier than usual, which, as he'd read in the books Hermione'd left on his nightstand, was a common side effect that went hand in hand with his increased metabolism. They walked over fallen leaves and spoke about the shops and town before Draco opened the gate for her.

Once inside the house, Hermione returned the bags to normal size and began putting the groceries away before she shooed Draco from the kitchen to have him sort out his own purchases. Humming, she turned back to the fridge and rearranged the shelves once more before pulling out the pans, spices, pork chops, and potatoes to begin supper.

Upstairs Draco took his time removing the tags from his new clothes before placing them neatly in the closet and chest of drawers. After nearly thirty minutes, everything was cleaned and sorted appropriately; he'd even taken the time to change into his own jeans and a light grey jumper. Heading back down the stairs, he entered the kitchen as Hermione was beginning to peel potatoes.

"Need any help?" he offered as she looked up and raised an eyebrow.

"You know how to cook?"

"No, but it can't be that hard" he insisted before holding up Ron's clothing. "I didn't know where to put the dirty clothes."

"Just set them by the door, I'll take care of them later. I have laundry of my own to do too" he nodded and followed suit. "You can peel the potatoes and I'll get started on the pork chops and salad" she suggested, gesturing to the counter that held two bowls…one filled with unpeeled potatoes and the other peeled. She handed him a metal tool and explained how to do it without magic.

Fifteen minutes in and Draco regretted offering to help with the bloody meal. He'd nicked his fingers a few times, not hard enough to draw blood but it still stung, and his wrists were hurting from the repetitive motion. The only thing that kept him from throwing the damn peeler was how close he was to her. The scent of lavender, vanilla, and dinner enveloped him as they stood a half-foot apart. Every now and then, she would brush up against him, accidentally he was sure because she was concentrating on cooking and moving around the small kitchen gathering various items here and there.

Draco found it amusing that Hermione didn't use magic to help her,figuring it was either because doing it the slow way helped pass the time or because she simply enjoyed doing things the hard way…he wasn't sure. But he definitely enjoyed watching her in the tight jeans from the corner of his eye.

After the last potato was peeled, Hermione praised him for his work and proceeded to talk him through how to cook them down into mashed potatoes with rosemary, garlic, and butter. Soon supper was ready and they ate while talking amicably about food. Well, Hermione talked and Draco listened, asking questions here and there as he absorbed about half of what she prattled on about. He enjoyed listening to her and the mundane conversation seemed to keep the dangers of war and their fears at bay.

Once they'd finished dinner, the two of them cleaned up before Draco went outside for more firewood. By the time he came back inside, she was snuggled into the corner of one sofa under a blanket, her nose in an ancient-looking tome. He shook his head upon seeing her, ' _Some things never change,'_ he thought as he added the logs to the fire. Though there was another couch and two chairs in the room, Draco sat on the other end of hers. She lifted her legs to give him space to sit and automatically placed her feet onto his lap.

He was surprised by her boldness but pleased she was so relaxed around him. The corners of his mouth upturned before he looked up from her feet. It was then he noticed she was holding out the book he'd been reading the night before. Reaching out, he took the text and sunk back into the couch to read in companionable silence.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Harry Potter the amazingly talented JK Rowling does…I just enjoy playing with her characters.

 **Chapter 7:**

The first night of the full moon was upon them and the tension in the house was palpable. Draco was on edge as he sat at the dining room table and ate dinner with Hermione. The night before hadn't been terrible, he just couldn't sleep…not with his wolf so close to the surface, dictating his moods and setting him on edge. Energy coursed through his body with a need to do… _something,_ run maybe? Chase? Fuck?

His eyes snapped across the table to take in Hermione as she nibbled on shepherd's pie. She was dressed down again in jeans and an ivory jumper with her hair pulled back in a messy bun. One of her legs was drawn up to her chest as she ate, causing his thoughts to wonder how good she would taste. Draco tried to concentrate on his food, but the scent of lavender, vanilla, and Hermione's own personal aroma had his heart thrumming and jeans tightening.

"Malfoy, are you listening to me?" he looked up from his plate, blinking as he realized she'd been speaking to him.

"What? No…sorry. What were you saying?" he asked as he tried not to focus on the smattering of freckles speckling her nose or how soft her lips looked.

"I said I think it'd be best if we got you to your room before it gets dark. We don't know what's going to happen and I can tell you're on edge already…what are you feeling? It may be able to give us a few clues as to what to expect…"

"Stop" he demanded, cutting off her tangent. "I…I don't mean to snap, but this isn't going to make this any easier. I feel restless, energetic…like I need to run or… _something_ " his eyes roamed over her body, causing a shiver to run down her spine. "My wolf, he's close to the surface like he's about to take control. It's hard to explain…"

"I understand" she reached out and touched his hand, making his wolf hum with approval and need. "Remus use to talk about his changes all the time. Though you're nowhere near as moody as he is this time of the month…but still, this _is_ normal…" he snatched his hand away as rage coursed through him.

"Normal?! You think this is _normal_? I'm a wizard, not a damn animal! This isn't normal, Granger, hearing another voice, not being able to control my emotions, and having urges that aren't my own…that's _not_ normal" he growled through ragged breaths as he clenched his fists. Tentatively, she reached for his shoulder, her hand trembling slightly.

"Y-you're right…I'm sorry. This must be difficult for you and…I…well I didn't mean to make it less than what it is. I can't imagine how you're feeling, I'm only trying to help" her voice was tender as she spoke, soothing the rage inside him.

"I know…I'm sorry but I don't think I can eat anymore. I'm going to go to bed" he looked into her softened chocolate eyes. "Please lock me in…I don't know what the wolf will do when he takes control…I…I don't want to hurt you." She swallowed as his voice cracked and nodded before he stood and rushed from the room.

Hermione listened as he climbed the stairs and shut the door before sending a _colloportus_ to lock him inside. She was nervous. Nothing was going to help her sleep tonight…not with the uncertainty of what was to come. Slowly, she finished her meal before clearing the table and cleaning the dishes.

Silence greeted her as she entered the living room. Making a quick decision, just in case, she locked and warded the windows and doors of the cottage. She needed to keep him inside, safe, and away from the innocent people of Upper Flagley. After starting a fire, she grabbed a throw and a book to burrow down into the sofa.

Upstairs Draco was panting on his bed, sweat beaded on his forehead as the minutes ticked by. His heart pounded in his chest as the wolf growled and paced in his mind. They'd been fighting for nearly an hour for control of his body. Long white fingers gripped the bedsheets as he mentally fought the beast.

Why he thought it was only one night of the month and not three he'd fight this thing was beyond him, he should have paid better attention to that lesson back in third year.

Breathing had become difficult; the air was hot and stifling but he had no means to extinguish the fire. Rolling from the bed in just his boxers, he fell onto the floor before reaching for the glass of water on his nightstand. ' _Let go,'_ growled his wolf ' _it'll be easier if you just let go.'_

 _'No,'_ he fought ' _I won't…this is my body, I'm in control_.' He bit his lip as the wolf surged forward and attempted to take over again. His muscles strained as he fell on all fours and arched his back, gasping in pain. All the internal fighting was draining him, he could feel the wolf growing stronger as the moon rose higher in the sky. The last thing he recalled before succumbing to the beast was the sound of shattering glass and hurried footsteps as he pleaded ' _No! Don't…don't hurt her…please_.'

Hermione heard a hard thud on the ceiling above her, making her jump to her feet with her wand in hand. Straining her ears, she tried to discern if anything was happening. Silence answered her as she marked her page and doused the fire. Glass shattered above her and she imagined him leaping out of a window, so she bounded up the stairs to stop him.

 _"Alohomora"_ she shouted before flinging the door open and glancing around the room. Immediately, she noticed that both windows were whole and the bed was empty before searching the floor and finding the water pitcher in pieces. Her heart pounded in her ears as she moved into the room, unable to see Draco anywhere.

The chair was turned over and the fire was low in the grate. She didn't move too close to the broken pitcher as she was barefoot, instead, she waved her wand muttering _reparo_ under her breath before crossing the room to the closet. Fear gripped her as she reached for the handle and held her wand tightly. Before losing her nerve, she took a deep breath and flung the door open, a body binding spell on her lips.

Nothing. The closet was empty save for the clothes they'd bought at the market for him. Confusion set in as she took in the empty space, ' _Where the hell did he…'_ she straightened up before slowly turning to see a half-crouched Draco standing by the room's door. Even in the dim light of the fire, she could see his nearly naked body, the rippling muscles of his chest, and glowing wolf eyes.

Unsure of how volatile he was at the moment, she put up her trembling hands. "I…I was just c-checking to make sure you're alright. I…I see n-now you're fine. I…I'll just leave and…and let you be, yeah?" A low growl emanated from him, ' _Note to self, the wolf doesn't speak_.' She backed against the closet door frame as he stalked towards her. Thinking quickly, she lunged for the handle in an attempt to hide inside as he closed the distance between them.

Screaming, she pulled hard on the door as he mirrored her actions on the other side. Her wand hit the floor as she used both hands in attempt to pull the door shut. But as she fumbled for her wand the wolf's strength ripped the door open before grabbing her by the leg and pulling her back into the room across the floor. She screamed and thrashed against him "No! Please stop! Don't hurt me" she cried.

The wolf growled as he grasped her hands and pinned them above her head. She prayed he wouldn't kill her as he loomed over her body with a feral grin spread across his face. Slowly, as if in an effort not to scare her, he leaned down and gently ran his tongue over the hollow of her neck. Her eyes widened in shock as he licked, nipped, and kissed up and down her exposed flesh.

She trembled under his ministrations as he ground his thinly covered pelvis against hers. To her horror, her traitorous body became aroused which she knew he could sense when he whimpered and moved one of his hands to the apex of her thighs, rubbing her furiously through her jeans.

It had been too long since she'd felt such heat and she couldn't help but arch against him and moan. Their mingling breaths were ragged as he fumbled for the clasp on her jeans, humming with delight at her reactions. Growing frustrated with the snap of her trousers, he released her hands and used both to undo the button.

Free from his grip, she laid and watched as he slowly pulled her denims down to her ankles. It wasn't until he glanced back up at her with lupine gold eyes that she snapped out of her lust-filled haze. She reminded herself that though this was Draco's body, his mind (well his human mind) was not in control.

Using his distraction, she looked across the floor and found her wand laying only a foot from the tips of her fingers. Swallowing hard, she used both her feet and kicked Draco hard in the chest, knocking him backward onto the hardwood before she scrambled for her wand.

Draco growled and lunged for her just as she wrapped her hand around the wand's handle. Directing it over her shoulder she sent a stinging jinx at him, causing red welts to spread across his chest and the wolf to howl in pain. Struggling to her feet, she pointed again as he emitted a deep growl and looked at her with malice. As he lunged for her again, she shouted " _Petrificus_ _totalus,"_ freezing him mid-air before all of his limbs snapped together and he fell to the floor.

"Malfoy…Oh, no…I'm so sorry" she exclaimed as she turned him over. His nose was broken and bleeding profusely from the impact of the floor. After fixing the break with a quick _episkey_ and levitating him on to the bed she cleaned up the blood and cast the body bind curse again…just in case the wolf was strong enough to break through the spell. Quickly, she backed out of the room and warded the door before running to her own and doing the same.

Fifteen minutes or so later she heard the banging of a door, shattering glass, and a howl that ripped through her heart.

XXX

Rousing from her sleep the following morning, Hermione found late morning light streaming through her curtains. She couldn't recall falling asleep but remembered everything from the night before. Images of Draco looming over her body plagued her dreams as he ground himself into her. She knew she was in trouble because he was far too appetizing to have around regularly. In fact, she could admit that if it'd not been the wolf in control the night before, she would have easily given herself over to the passion.

However, she knew Malfoy didn't want her…only the wolf did, and it was wrong to sleep with the man if his entire being didn't want to. Frustrated sexually, she decided to take a long self-satisfying shower before making a large brunch. Remus and Bill were always starving the mornings, well _afternoons_ , following the full moon nights.

Two hours later she had sausage, eggs, bacon, pancakes, and fruit whipped up and on the table with tea and pumpkin juice. Jogging up the stairs, she unlocked his bedroom door and found him curled in the corner sleeping. Dark circles lingered under his eyes and showed just how exhausting the night had been.

Reaching out, she gently brushed the hair from his eyes, letting her fingers trail tenderly down his jaw. She hated to admit it, but he was ridiculously handsome. ' _It doesn't matter,'_ she thought bitterly ' _he would never want someone like me_.' As she stared into his face, his hand snaked out and covered hers just before he blinked open his grey eyes. "Hey," he rasped out as her thumb stroked his cheek.

"Afternoon sleepy," she whispered "I've made food…I _know_ you're hungry." He laid there for a few moments just staring into her eyes as his thumb moved across the back of her hand. He recalled everything from the night before and was embarrassed that he couldn't control the wolf, but he couldn't deny just how amazing she'd felt beneath him. Swallowing hard, he wasn't sure how to apologize, even though she'd been slightly aroused he had terrified her. His heart clenched at the thought of her kicking him out because he couldn't control the wolf.

Moments passed as they sat on the floor before Hermione finally blinked and pulled back. "I…uh…food is ready and on the table. I'll meet you downstairs once you're dressed." She left and he couldn't help but feel anxious at the loss of her touch. Shaking his head, he tried to determine if his attraction to her was only because of the wolf or if maybe there was something more. Feeling inside his mind, he could sense the wolf sleeping, clearly having overexerted himself the night before.

Stretching out his muscles, he glanced around the trashed room and saw the torn and toppled chair, the broken pitcher, and the shredded bed linens. Color filled his cheeks as he grabbed a pair of dark jeans and a black jumper. He was too tired to perform wandless magic in order to fix everything and hoped Granger would help him out.

As he reached the bottom of the stairs, the delicious aromas overwhelmed him and his stomach growled audibly, causing him to flush in embarrassment. Without saying anything, he sat down at the table and piled his plate high with various foods.

Several minutes passed as they ate in silence and Draco's nerves were on edge as he thought of all the ways she was going to tell him to leave. The stress and anxiety must have been evident on his face because she inquired softly, "Malfoy, is everything alright?" He glanced at her, his heart in his throat as he looked into her concerned eyes.

"Please don't make me leave…I'm so sorry" the words tumbled out of his mouth before he could stop them.

"Leave? What? Why would I make…"

"Last night, I swear I didn't know the wolf would do something like that" her face flushed red as he pressed on. "I'd _never_ do _anything_ like that…please believe me. I had no control…and when you came in the room…" his words were rushed but he stopped abruptly as he saw a look of hurt cross her features before shifting into barely concealed anger.

"I understand _perfectly_ , Malfoy" she stated in a clipped tone. "You had no control. Don't worry, I don't fault you for what happened as it was your mongrels doing, _not_ yours." A growl erupted in his mind and he frowned at the wolf being insulted. She stabbed a sausage viciously before continuing, "I know I'm no _pure-blood_ but I do know when someone has lost control of their faculties and are acting out of character." Hermione stood abruptly, dropping her fork onto her plate as anger and confusion flooded his veins. "You can regret everything you want and apologize but rest assured I'm not going to hex you. I'm sorry the beast finds me desirable; I understand how _disgusting_ it must make you feel. Don't worry, I will not check on you in the future" she ground out before tears gathered in her eyes and she fled from the room.

Draco was out of his seat before she reached the doorway and his hand grabbed her arm, stopping her just before she reached the stairs. Silent tears were running down her face as she bade him to let her go.

"No," he snapped "not until you tell me why you're so angry. I was just apologizing. My wolf attacked you last night, I nearly…" words failed him as he thought about how he'd attempted to force himself upon her. "I didn't mean to hurt you" he uttered softly.

"You didn't hurt me…not really. Scared me sure, but…" she tried to pull away from him but he was too strong, ' _Damn his werewolf strength_.'

"But what?" he questioned harshly as he pulled her closer to him. They were both breathing hard as she averted her gaze and he could smell her anger and arousal mingling together. That's when everything clicked and he realized she'd been turned on by the wolf's actions. "You wanted him… _me_ " he stated, stunned by his own words as her face flushed crimson.

"That's not…I didn't…ugh just let me go."

"It seems to me, you did."

"You know what, _fine,_ Malfoy, I'll say it. Your wolf was able to turn me on last night and for the briefest moment, I lost myself…that is before I remembered it was _you_ who was leaning over me and how much _you_ hate me. Don't bother denying it because I know _exactly_ how you feel. You may have been nicer this week, protective even, but that's because of the wolf…and I understand you have _no_ _control_. That's why I jinxed you last night, because when I looked up into your golden eyes, I knew it wasn't you in there and on any normal day you'd _never_ sully yourself with a _mudblood._ " Having said her piece, she stomped on his foot, causing him to release her arm before she ran up the stairs to hide in her room.

Draco stood in shock as his foot throbbed, thinking over everything she'd admitted. She knew it was the wolf…but because _he_ hated her, she pulled away…she didn't stop him because of the _wolf_ but because of _him_. He sat down at the table and cursed under his breath at his own confusion. He'd been raised to believe muggle-borns were beneath him, nothing more than a plague on society and that he, Draco Malfoy, was superior to…well…everyone.

Sitting there eating his food, he could recall with resounding clarity every time his father would rant about the mudbloods, half-bloods, and half-breeds. He snorted thinking of how his father would hate him now because, though he didn't change at the full moon, he was a half-breed. Knowing he wouldn't be welcomed home ate at him, his mother might still care but she would never stand up to his father. She would fear him like she did Greyback and there was nothing he could do to change that.

His friends, well he wasn't sure he could call them friends seeing as they'd barely spoken since fifth year, would also fear him. Outside of the little muggle-born witch upstairs he was completely alone. He didn't mind being on his own, but this was different. Where could he go where he'd be accepted? He wasn't quite a werewolf, so they wouldn't do…but he wasn't a full wizard anymore either. Most witches and wizards would fear him after simply glimpsing his face, so he truly didn't belong anywhere. That fact alone seemed to fracture something within his core.

After finishing his food, he cleared the table, put the leftovers away, and placed the dirty dishes in the sink. Without his wand, there wasn't much more he could do.

As his thoughts drifted to Hermione, he knew she didn't fear him for being a half-breed. Hell, she seemed leerier of _him_ than the wolf…even after a week of talking, reading, and shopping. Huffing at the thought, he crossed his arms and leaned against the counter, wondering what he really thought of the little swot.

She was _obviously_ intelligent, fierce, loyal, and though he hated to admit it, downright beautiful. But she was also Gryffindor's princess, friends with Potter and the Weasel, too courageous for her own good, a mudblood, and a one-way ticket to being disowned. He scoffed and shook his head, ' _What am I thinking? I've already been disowned for turning my back on the Dark Lord_.' Everything was so confusing, ever since his last mission his entire world had been turned upside down.

He knew what his punishment would be if he failed again, but he found he just couldn't murder people in cold blood, _especially_ someone he knew. However, the Dark Lord didn't care; compassion and morality were lost on the man…well, _creature_ more accurately described the Dark Lord in Draco's opinion.

He shuddered at the memory of the red gleaming eyes as their master _crucio'd_ him over and over again. No matter the number of times his father had punished him with it while growing up, the pain was still excruciating. He closed his eyes and willed the memories away before considering how to rectify the current situation.

Pushing off the counter, he made his way up the stairs to Granger's door. He wasn't sure what he would say as he knocked, but he couldn't leave things as they were. Everything was too confusing and new, and he felt the curse was playing with his mind. He listened as she strode across the room with a determined pace before wrenching open the door and staring him down with puffy red-rimmed eyes.

"What, Malfoy?" she snapped.

"I'm sorry."

"You've already apologized enough for today, thanks" she sniped before attempting to close the door. He pushed against it with his hand, halting her retreat.

"I'm not done" he stated sternly. She huffed and crossed her arms, inadvertently pushing up her breasts and momentarily distracting him. "I'm sorry, but I don't hate you. I'm not sure I _ever_ hated you…seriously dislike, yeah, but not hate. Everything that's happened this week has my head spinning. I didn't mean to offend you, but…" he exhaled sharply "I don't know what to think anymore."

She watched as his shoulders slumped and tried to remind herself that his entire world had been ripped away from him mere days ago. Thinking about that, she realized his core values were being challenged and he truly had no idea what to believe. Chastising herself internally, she took a breath before responding.

"I understand" she replied softly, drawing his narrowed gaze up from the floor.

"How could you? Last week I was Draco Malfoy heir to the Malfoy fortune, pure-blood wizard, Death Eater, and coveted bachelor. This week I'm disgraced, disowned, hunted by Death Eaters, and both feared and hated by the _entire_ Wizarding World. So, I really doubt you understand, Granger."

"Well I'm so sorry you lost everything, but you're not the only one…" she snarled back before adding in a softer tone "and you're not hated by everyone."

"Oh really? Tell me who in the Wizarding World doesn't hate me? I was a Death Eater and now I'm a part werewolf, Granger" he growled.

"I don't hate you! Merlin knows I should, but I don't…you're arrogant and downright foul at times but I don't hate you" she stopped shouting as he stood there in shock. "I don't think you really wanted to be a Death Eater, Malfoy, and I know I'm not your first choice of a friend, but I don't hate you for being something you can't control. Being made a part werewolf because you failed a mission isn't something you asked for, it was an unjust punishment." They stood in wrapped silence as he slowly processed everything she said.

"What do you mean I'm not the only one to have lost everything? Did you mean Potter? Or you?" he questioned in a hushed tone; certain she wouldn't tell him. The tentative friendship they'd been working on all week seemed to be cracking right under his feet. Fear gripped him as he warred with himself; he needed to decide which Draco he was and what he planned to do.

"Both" she answered tersely. "I don't want to talk about it, Malfoy. You're hurting, confused, and alone for the first time in your life…I get it. But he-who-must-not-be-named is at fault for all of this _and_ _someday_ you'll realize that he doesn't care about anything other than power," she let the statement hang between them for a few moments before exhaling. "I get that this is a lot for you to take in and process, but you have to get through this before you can make any decisions. No one can make them for you" she backed into her room and began closing the door.

"Granger," she paused with the door barely cracked open, her eyes meeting his "can I stay…until I decide what I'm going to do? Can I stay?"

"Of course, Malfoy…I mean you still need to teach me wandless magic" she supplied with a small smile as he chuckled "after the full moon though, okay?"

"Thanks, Granger" he whispered before turning to head back to his room.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Harry Potter the amazingly talented JK Rowling does…I just enjoy playing with her characters.

 **Chapter 8:**

Hermione avoided Draco for the rest of the day, only emerging from her bedroom for food before disappearing again. He heard her pace the floorboards repeatedly and though he was tempted to go to her, he decided to give her the space she clearly needed. This, in turn, gave him time to think about what he needed to do.

Did he turn his back on his family? Go into hiding? Disappear to another country and start over? Or did he join the fight again but from the side of the light? He thought about the number of times his father had _crucio'd_ him over the smallest infractions, there was no love lost with leaving him behind. But his mother was a different story, she had always been there for him. She showered him with love and affection through shopping, traveling, and the simple talks they'd have in the evenings.

Draco would be lying if he said he didn't miss her; she was his mother and had always been in his corner. Idly, he wondered if she would still love him with his new condition? Would she still want to talk and meet for meals? Or would she turn her back like the rest of the Wizarding World? Well, all except Hermione it seemed...and what would his mother think of her? He wasn't sure what they would be, but if the wolf had his way they'd be bonded for life.

He contemplated everything he'd read over the last few days. Staring into the fireplace, he wished there was someone he could talk to. Understanding everything he was feeling was one thing, but he was honestly concerned about the mate for life concept. He was only seventeen, he wasn't ready for marriage and kids…and the mate concept indicated _only_ _one_ person for the rest of his life. A person that the wolf would recognize.

A shiver ran down his spine as he thought about the wolf's claims that Granger was indeed their mate. Initially, he was convinced this was because he hadn't gotten out much to meet any other women. However, his theory didn't stop him from watching her the past few days or the protective feeling he had when she slipped down to the market, the day before, alone. She asked he stay behind, due to the full moon cycle, to avoid setting him off at the market. Going as far as locking him inside.

He had paced the floors worried she'd be hurt or attacked while getting food as his voracious appetite was more than she'd planned for. Once she'd returned, he fought the urge to pull her into his arms and check to make sure she wasn't injured, instead, he simply took the bags and put away the groceries. The more he thought about it, he realized he felt peaceful when he knew where she was. He shook his head again, trying not to dwell on the curly-haired brunette. Even if he did want her, she deserved better than an ex-Death Eater and disgraced part werewolf.

None of this was helping him decide, frustrated he stood and stared out the window. He looked out over the frosted ground as new questions infiltrated his mind. The main being how did he feel about her? Not the wolf...but him, Draco? He couldn't deny she was intelligent, beautiful, courageous, and talented with both magic and cooking.

But she was also a muggle-born, a bossy know-it-all, an argumentative witch, and… _dammit_ he found he just didn't care about those things anymore. Crossing back to the chair, he sank into it and buried his face into his hands. Ever since he had arrived, she'd been kind and considerate. She went out of her way to help him, knowing all the while what he'd become. The amount of effort she put in making him comfortable gave him a sense of belonging.

Hell, at the market three or four days before, he knew he'd been acting oddly, hovering close to her, protecting her…and she said _nothing_. She didn't even complain or demand he give her space. Was it possible she'd change once she joined back up with her friends? Once they resumed this insufferable war? She was already avoiding him…he was certain part of it was because he had attacked her, but the other part seemed she was still upset, thinking she wasn't good enough for him.

No, his personal feelings for the bushy-haired witch had irrevocably changed. Maybe it was because of the wolf but he felt that that was only a small part. He wanted her. The wolf wanted her. Having read all the books he knew that if they slept together that'd be it...if the wolf thought of her as his mate there was no going back. ' _Right?'_ he questioned.

 _'Yes, she's ours. Once you mark her, she'll be ours and no one else's,'_ his wolf responded.

 _'I'm not sure I'll want that...or if she'll want that. I need more time,'_ he told the wolf. He was answered with an annoyed growl. But Draco didn't care as this wasn't an easy decision.

If he mated Hermione, he'd have to stay and fight. He knew she would not go into hiding for the rest of the war. Hell, he'd be lucky to convince her to stay here and wait out the winter. Could he turn away and leave her? Yes, no, possibly…if she told him to go, he'd leave.

Although, the mere thought of leaving her behind made his wolf growl and his gut clench. ' _We can't leave her,'_ his wolf snarled, ' _she's ours…why can't you see that!'_

 _'She deserves better than us,'_ he sighed and knew the choice was simple ' _but you're right, we can't leave her.'_ The wolf hummed in agreement as he stood and made his way to Hermione's room. No matter what happened, if they ended up together or not, he couldn't just walk away and leave her behind. Not knowing what had happened to her would slowly kill him…or drive him insane. What he needed was more time with her. Time to try and gauge her reactions; see if she even wanted to be his mate.

Slowly, he raised his hand and gently knocked upon her bedroom door as his stomach twisted in uncertain knots. "Malfoy? Is everything alright?" she inquired after answering the door.

"I want to stay," he started before taking a deep breath "I mean I…I want to help you fight the Da…he-who-must-not-be-named." She stared at him for a half-beat while his words sank in before launching herself at him and pulling him into a tight hug.

"That's wonderful, Malfoy" her arms encircled his neck as she buried her face into his chest. He held her close and stroked her hair, savoring the feeling of having her in his arms for the first time in days.

"I was thinking" he started after a few minutes "we should work on those wandless spells of yours and _maybe_ , if I could have my wand back…maybe you could teach me how to produce a Patronus. Taking on you-know-who and all his followers isn't going to be easy and we need to be prepared." She leaned back with a smile on her face and a gleam in her chocolate eyes that melted a part of his soul before she nodded in agreement.

XXX

The following few days passed quickly as they fell into a routine of eating together, speaking about school and what he'd read in the books she'd lent him, and then sealing him into his room at night. Each morning, Hermione would wake and prepare a big meal before rousing him and repairing the furniture. Draco was exhausted but happy he'd made it through his first moon cycle without changing too much.

Not that his increased energy, libido, and appetite weren't major changes but they beat the physical ones a normal werewolf went through. He had learned a lot about lycanthropy while studying the books Hermione had lent him. As it turned out he felt nearly every aspect of a werewolf…except the physical changing under the full moon…even conversing with the wolf was considered normal.

Having his wand back was the best part of the last few days…well outside of the food. Being separated from his wand was almost like having left behind an arm. He was grateful he'd learned how to perform wandless spells or he would've gone spar being completely disconnected from his magic. Hermione had finally stopped avoiding him and expressed that they would start practicing after breakfast. He was excited for the first time in years about trying something new…something challenging.

As Hermione stood to clear the table, he waved his wand and sent the dishes to the sink to self-clean. She turned to him with her hands on her hips and a stern look in her eye, "There's no reason I couldn't have cleaned those myself" she argued hotly.

"True, but I really want to get to work, you said we could today" his excitement bled through his voice as he turned his silver eyes upon her. "Come on, Granger, the table's clear and the dishes are practically done. Let's work on those spells" she smiled at his enthusiasm and shook her head before consenting.

"Fine, Malfoy" she headed to the living room and sat upon the couch. "What should we work on first?"

"I'll help you with wandless first, we'll start with one spell and once you've mastered it, we'll move on to another." She nodded in agreement and sat up straight, giving him her full attention like she would a professor in class. Draco found her ability to focus in such a manner absolutely adorable, so he bit his lip to keep from making any remarks. "O-okay, well for starters…where's your wand?"

"Here" Hermione replied, holding it up for him. He reached for it and placed it on the table to his left.

"You can't have your wand within arms-reach, it messes with your spell casting and can give you a false sense of security. Now, I understand you said you've tried before…"

"Yes, but it's never worked. I've tried several different spells but I can't seem to get the hang of it" she interjected.

"Right, well you can't try multiple spells at once…you need to concentrate on one and one only at any given time. It'll take time to master each incantation, after which you'll want to continue practicing them to make them stronger. They won't be as strong as those you cast with a wand, but that doesn't mean they aren't useful, especially if you're separated from your wand." She nodded showing she was listening intently, "Now, you've mastered non-verbal right? I should have asked that in the beginning because it's fundamental for wandless magic…" he trailed off.

"Yes," she replied proudly "I mastered it in sixth year. Harry and Ron hated how they couldn't copy me in class any longer, especially when they didn't know the necessary incantations" Draco smiled widely at that thought, pleased to note that the pair had finally had to work on their own for once. The blonde truly hated how Potter and Weasley consistently got by with doing only the bare minimum as he and the rest of the student body had to work hard for every mark they received.

"Well, wandless magic takes a lot of mental energy and effort to cast even the simplest of spells. Personally, I'm still working on first-year spells; though to be honest I've only been working diligently at this for a few months" he admitted, hoping she understood this would take years to master.

"Okay, I understand it'll take time and not to get my hopes up" she stated as he smiled at her understanding.

"Exactly," he conjured a quill with a flick of his wand and placed it in front of her. "Now, I want you to recall the wand movement for _Wingardium Leviosa,_ and I want you to imitate the movement with your hand, _only_ your hand. You don't need to use your entire arm from wandless magic. Concentrate on the incantation and apply the swish and flick movements with your hand."

Hermione did as she was told, she concentrated on the movement of her hand and the non-verbal spell as she attempted to levitate the quill for the first time. Naturally, nothing happened and the quill continued to lay perfectly still atop the coffee table. Draco stayed silent as he sat back and let her continue trying as he assessed her hand movements and level of concentration.

After the fifth try, he stood and gently took hold of her wrist "You're too loose on your flick. Here watch me" he motioned with his hand and snapped his wrist quickly as he concentrated on the quill. She watched in a mixture of frustration and admiration as it levitated nearly a foot off the table. "Try again," he encouraged after ending the spell and sending the quill back on to the tabletop.

Five tries later the quill gently lifted off the table and, in her excitement, Hermione threw her arms around Draco's neck and kissed his cheek, squealing in the girliest way. "I did it! It moved! Malfoy, did you see it lift off the table. Ooohhhh I can't believe it." She laughed a little more as he chuckled at her reaction before turning back and trying again.

"I saw it, you're doing great, Granger. Now, I want you to keep practicing until that quill floats a foot or two in the air. While you work on that, I'm going to work on _Lumos Maxima_ and _Nox,_ okay?" She nodded but didn't seem to hear him as she continued trying to get the quill to levitate higher.

They worked in determined silence for the next few hours. Hermione was able to levitate the quill nearly four feet in the air just before lunch, while Draco had successfully managed to conjure a small ball of light and extinguish it repeatedly. Agreeing it was time for a break they ate a quick lunch, after which Hermione put a meatloaf in the oven for dinner before turning back to Draco.

"Okay, I think we should switch to conjuring Patronus's. Please don't be upset if it takes time to work the spell. It's very complicated and many adult wizards aren't capable of producing a corporeal Patronus."

"We _are_ adults, Granger."

"You know what I mean, Malfoy" she grumbled while rolling her eyes. "Now, a Patronus is a defensive spell used against Dementors. It creates a silver guardian that takes the shape of an animal…the animal is different for everyone. Whatever animal you produce will _almost_ never change…unless due to a strong emotional shift or having lived through something traumatic. You can also use the Patronus to send messages" her mind thought back to Bill and Fleurs' wedding where she witnessed Kingsley's Sphinx warn them of the coming attack. Blinking momentarily, she snapped back to the present and continued, "Conjuring a Patronus seems simple, but in reality, it's not, it takes a lot of will power and concentration."

"I think I can manage, Granger" Draco stated dryly, inside he was marveling at the fact she was still able to sound like a textbook even though they weren't at school.

"Yes, but it's also a base of pure light magic. He-who-must-not-be-named could never produce one because of the amount of dark magic he submerged himself in" she stated honestly as Draco nodded in understanding. He knew they were both concerned about the darkness surrounding him, each wondering if it would disrupt his casting.

"To conjure a Patronus is simple in instruction, you need to think of a _really_ happy memory. Concentrate on that memory and once you have that, you'll say _Expecto Patronum._ If everything is done correctly then your guardian should corporealize from your wand and run with you until you stop thinking about the memory. Do you understand?"

"I think so, can I see yours?" he asked in return, causing her to sigh before she raised her wand and thought hard. A silver otter burst moments later from her wand tip and scampered around the room, bringing forth a faint light and emanating warmth. Draco smiled at the creature as it brushed passed his leg and bounded to Hermione where she patted the silvery head before it vanished. "Wicked" he mused before looking up at her "Can I try?"

"Yes, but before the incantation, I need you to think of a really powerful good memory." Draco looked pensive as he thought back over his years. He recalled the excitement he felt from his first year boarding the Hogwarts Express and heading off to school. "Do you have it?" Hermione inquired when she saw a smile creep across his face. He opened his eyes and nodded. "Good, go ahead and try it now…just remember to keep concentrating on the memory while you cast the spell."

Swishing his wand through the air as he thought about the train ride, he uttered the incantation. Nothing happened. He tried again…nothing. "Maybe the memory isn't strong enough" she suggested after his fourth attempt. "You need to think of something that made you _extremely_ happy…the happiest you've ever felt." He bit his lip and thought about when he was made seeker in his second year, he let that feeling overtake him before trying again.

A wisp of sliver fluttered from his wand tip "That's great, Malfoy, try again!" He started again but as he tried to concentrate on the feeling of flying during quidditch the image of Harry beating him over and over again sprang to mind. Nothing came from his wand again as the memories of his father berating him for losing to Potter infiltrated his thoughts. "Malfoy?" Hermione inquired after a few moments.

"Sorry, I think I need something stronger. I'm just thinking on it." He wasn't lying, he needed something better as he tried to conjure a good memory. Memories with his mother during the holidays sprang forward and he tried again, again wisps of silver curled from his wand tip but nothing else. He huffed in frustration before his mind wondered what was happening to his mother. Was she in trouble from his failure? Had she been tortured? Killed?

Each thought brought a darker feeling forward and he became easily agitated as he tried and failed over and over again. After over an hour of trying, he was incapable of even producing the silver vapors. "I think that's enough for today, Malfoy" Hermione suggested as she watched his mood growing steadily darker.

"I can do this, Granger…just give me some bloody time" he snapped.

"Malfoy, it's not an easy spell. Please, I think we should take a break and come back to it tomorrow."

"Why so you can go back to your wandless magic? I spent plenty of time with you this morning working on that and you can't even give me the same courtesy."

"It's not about time, Malfoy" she ground out while steadily growing agitated. "It's about the energy, this spell takes a lot out of a person and you haven't been able to produce even wisps for over thirty minutes. I honestly think it's taking too much out of you."

"Don't pretend like you know what I'm capable of" he growled. He knew his temper was getting the best of him but all he could imagine now were the flashes of his professor being eaten by Nagini and various Death Eaters being tortured and murdered by the Dark Lord. His mother's face even began to replace those of prior victims. He shook his head in frustration, "I can do this! This spell can't be that fucking difficult if Potter and Weasley can produce it…maybe you're just a terrible teacher." He regretted the words as soon as they left his mouth "Granger…I…"

"We're done for the day, Malfoy; I think you should take a walk or go and rest while I finish dinner" her words were stiff as she spoke. He opened his mouth to speak but she just glared at him. "Go," she enunciated in a low threatening voice before turning and heading straight into the kitchen to work on dinner. His shoulders sagged before he moved up the stairs and collapsed upon his bed, screaming into the pillows for losing his temper with her. It wasn't her fault he couldn't concentrate on a single happy memory long enough to produce even wisps of the spell.

Dinner was a silent affair, each of them ate quickly and every time he opened his mouth to say something, she would glower at him. Sighing, he stood to clear the table but she told him to leave it and that she'd take care of it 'without magic.' Her slow enunciation of the words left no room to argue so he hung his head and walked back up to his room.

There he contemplated what had happened and why he was so irritated. Time passed slowly as he laid on the bed replaying their afternoon and he realized whether he liked it or not, he needed to apologize. She had done nothing to deserve his harsh comments, and if he were honest, he truly didn't like her being angry with him anymore. Taking a deep breath, he stood to head down the stairs and apologize to the brainy little witch.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Harry Potter the amazingly talented JK Rowling does…I just enjoy playing with her characters.

 **Chapter 9:**

Standing over the sink in the kitchen, Hermione viciously scrubbed the pans from dinner in attempt to push a certain blonde-haired wizard from her mind. She wasn't certain how to read him anymore, it was whiplash between his wolf, his nice side, and the sneering petulant child she went to school with.

Merlin knew she was losing her mind because she preferred his nice side and his wolf over the boy she grew up with. Why couldn't he just be nice all the time…or at least _most_ of the time? She knew the spell was hard…hell, it'd taken _her_ the entire first DA lesson to produce a semi-corporeal Patronus. How did he expect to do that in one afternoon after all the dark magic he'd been exposed to?

Anger at his reaction to not being able to produce more than a few wisps of a Patronus coursed through her once more. It wasn't an easy spell, even for naturally _good_ wizards. Though her hands ached, she continued to scrub as water splashed onto the counter and ran down to the floor.

Focused on the task in front of her, she didn't hear Draco enter the room. He stood in the doorway for a moment and watched as she scrubbed like a muggle. He didn't need his extra wolf senses to tell him she was furious with him; he'd been an arse and he knew it. He hated knowing that because of the dark magic he'd been exposed to and forced to use that a Patronus would be difficult to conjure.

Life was easier before his fourth year, he had only been exposed to a small amount of dark magic and that was by his father who would punish him for not besting the mudblood, Granger, or the Wizarding Worlds' hero, Potter. It was during those _punishments_ that he learned to hate his father. Though he could admit they were nothing in comparison to what he'd witnessed after the Dark Lord returned…those were memories that would turn the bravest man faint. Shaking his head, he tried to push them to the back of his mind.

Shifting his focus back to the present, he stared at Hermione angrily scrubbing the dishes and took a moment to appreciate her supple body standing in simple black leggings and a tee. A hum of approval sounded in the back of his mind. ' _I know,'_ he replied to his wolf.

 _'She's ours.'_

 _'What makes you think she'd want us? She's furious and probably hates me.'_

 _'No, she hates what you've done but you can change that. '_

 _'How? You've seen us together...we always end up arguing...'_

 _'Because you're fighting it, she's ours. You can feel it...stop fighting me, I know our mate.'_

 _'What if she rejects me?'_

The wolf emitted a low growl, ' _Too many questions...just take her already. She wants us, she's ours.'_

Draco felt the wolf attempting to take charge and move him forward. ' _Stop, I'll try but I need to approach her...not you.'_ With that, the wolf conceded and allowed the wizard to maintain control.

Tentatively, he stepped into the kitchen as she huffed and blew a piece of hair out of her face. He could feel his heartbeat accelerate as he stepped up behind her. Seeming to sense his presence, she stiffened while still bent over the sink, holding a skillet and dishrag in her hands.

The tension was palpable in the room as he touched her shoulder. Hermione continued to stare down at the pan, silently refusing to turn around and listen to his excuses. He could smell a trace amount of fear among the anger emanating from her person. His gut twisted at the idea that she was afraid of him, once upon a time he would have reveled in it…but not now. Now he found himself wanting…well he wasn't quite certain what he wanted. Happiness? Pleasure? Anything that wasn't fear and loathing.

"I'm sorry, _Hermione"_ he murmured in a low voice causing her head to snap in his direction. Clearly, she was shocked by him using her first name. Using her momentary bewilderment, he turned her body to face him.

"What did you say?" she whispered as her heart pounded in her ears.

"I'm sorry, Hermione" he repeated as his breath tickled her cheek and sent shivers down her spine. Soapy water dripped from her hands onto the floor as she stared at him, uncertain of what to say. Warmth spread through her as he cupped her cheek and stared deep into her eyes. "I'm so sorry, I was frustrated and when I tried to come up with a good memory, I kept remembering a lot of terrible ones instead. None of which was your fault, I'm _so_ _sorry,_ Hermione" he leaned his forehead against hers as his thumb stroked her smooth cheek.

"It's okay, _Draco_ " her eyes were closed as she leaned against him and she could hear the pause in his breathing when she uttered his name. Before she could say anymore, he tilted her chin up and pressed his lips firmly to hers. The kiss was heated and filled with both longing and trepidation.

Time seemed to slow as she felt him pour every emotion into the kiss including his anger, fear, passion, and longing. She responded in kind, fisting his shirt with her wet hands and moaning against his lips. One of his hands threaded her hair and pulled her closer as the other trailed down her side to grab her arse and bring her flush to him.

Draco was in ecstasy as he felt her wrap her arms around his neck and feverishly snog him. He nipped her lower lip, begging for access that she happily gave without hesitation. Sliding his tongue to meet hers, they slowly explored each other before he hoisted her up and moved to sit her on the counter. They each released a groan as the new position allowed them to deepen the kiss.

Breaking for air, he trailed his lips along her jawline to a sensitive spot by her ear, gently, he nibbled on the lobe as her fingers threaded his hair. "Fuck, Hermione" he breathed as he kissed and nibbled down to the crook of her neck. He nuzzled her tender flesh before gently biting down on her pulse point.

Electricity seemed to shoot through her as he gently bit down, causing her to moan and dig her fingers into his hips. "Gods, Draco" she whispered.

He pulled back and stared into her heavily lidded eyes, his breathing sharp and ragged. "Hermione," she shivered as he spoke her name "tell me to stop now if you don't want this."

Gripping his shirt, she pulled him closer and pointedly held his gaze. Happiness flooded her as she took in his molten silver-grey eyes. Knowing it wasn't the wolf controlling him and that this was entirely his choice, made her heart soar. "Draco…please…I want this" she paused and looked weary before asking "Do you? Or…or is it just because of…thewolf" she rushed the last part but he knew what she was asking as she stared intently at his dark tee. Taking her chin in his hand, he tilted her head back to look him in the eyes once more.

"I've wanted you since fourth year…but my family and ignorance stood in the way. I want this…we both know he does too, but tonight's about you and me. Here. Now. But only if it's what _you_ want" he stated earnestly. Unshed tears prickled her eyes as she cupped his face and drug him back down to her lips.

"Yes, yes Draco…I want this…please."

"Thank Merlin" he whispered against her lips as he devoured her once more. Want and need overpowered them as they kissed passionately. Hermione groaned into his kiss and arched her back as his hands slid under her shirt and cupped her lace-clad breasts. Swiftly, he removed her tee and lowered his mouth to suckle her hardened peaks through the filigree.

Hermione's head lulled back as she whimpered under his touch, lost in sensation as his tongue flickered over the rough material, rubbing it against her raised nipples. Her fingers pulled at his dark shirt, wanting to see, taste, and feel each of his taught muscles. Biting her lower lip, she pulled back to lift the material over his head in hopes of exposing his chiseled chest. He obliged before dipping his head to her other breast and repeating his prior ministrations.

Heat pooled between her thighs as she was consumed by lusty sensations. When he nibbled on her pebbled nipple, electricity shot straight to her clit. "Oh, Draco please…" she moaned before crying out "I need you, now!" His darkened eyes met hers as he flicked his tongue one last time over the beaded mound, sending pleasurable shudders down her spine. "I need you…please…don't make me wait."

"Hermione, I don't want to rush this…I want to take my time and explore every inch of you" he insisted in a husky voice as he kissed tenderly over her pulse point and up her neck.

"We can do that _after_ …please you can take all night after this…I just need you in me, now" she pleaded as her fingers undid the button on his jeans. A rumble of approval resounded in his chest as he lifted her long enough to pull off her leggings and lace knickers in one swift motion before tossing them to the floor.

"Bedroom" he murmured against her lips just as she freed his hardened member. He kissed her hard, bruising her lips as he tried to restrain himself and lift her into his arms to carry her upstairs. Her legs wrapped tightly around his waist, trapping his throbbing member against her heated core as he walked them from the kitchen.

"No" she groaned as she ground herself against him, nearly causing him to stumble in his steps.

"If you keep doing that, we'll never make it upstairs" he growled, intent on treating her right.

"Good, because I'd rather have you right here" she uttered through shallow breaths as she rubbed her slick center against his weeping head. A low growl of approval ripped through his chest as he pressed her against the nearest living room wall and thrust into her in one swift motion, causing her to cry out in pleasure. Her head tilted back and her nails dug into his shoulders as he thrust in and out of her. "Yes, Draco…mmmm…Merlin, right there" she begged as he kissed her all over. His lips trailed over her own, her jawline, her neck, her shoulders, and the swell of her breasts.

"Hermione" he breathed as pleasurable bliss encompassed him. The feeling of being sheathed in her felt perfect, and so…so right. Her tight channel welcomed him home and squeezed him in all the right places. He moaned into her neck as he felt her core pulse. Instinctively, he knew she was close, he pulled back to stare into her face so he could watch her come undone. "Look at me" he demanded in a low timbre.

"Harder, Draco" she begged as she opened her molten chocolate eyes, glazed with lust as her chest rose and fell quickly. At her request, his thrusts became more powerful but he maintained their steady pace as he held her sultry gaze. "So close," she breathed and he slid his hand between them. His thumb rubbed once…twice…three times around her swollen pearl before she bucked and screamed his name.

White spots exploded behind Hermione's eyes as she ground herself into him, riding out her orgasm as he thrusted harder into her before following her over the edge. Her quim convulsed around him as she felt his seed spill into her, warming her insides. Draco held her pressed against the wall as his sweaty forehead rested against hers. Their hearts pounded in their ears and their breathing was erratic.

"Draco…that was…oh…" she tried to formulate how pleasurable it was having him deep inside her. She could still feel his softened member buried within her folds as neither one wanted to move…it was euphoric being connected in such an intimate way.

"'Mione…I know…" he agreed before leaning in and kissing her tenderly. Her fingers threaded his hair as she pulled closer to him, nibbling his lower lip before trailing kisses down his jaw.

"Take me upstairs, Draco, one time isn't going to be enough" she exclaimed breathily, her voice low and husky.

"I don't think a hundred times will be enough" he responded seriously as he pulled them away from the wall and carried her upstairs, still joined at the hips as she kissed and nipped his collar bone. Draco wasn't sure what would happen, but he knew after what they'd just experienced that he could never let her go. He felt whole, for the first time in his life wrapped within her arms, and he swore to himself he'd spend every day convincing her to stay if he had to.

Before it was just her scent that made him crave her but now, now he knew how she tasted…how she felt writhing beneath him…and how she looked as she came undone. No, he knew as he ascended the stairwell, he could never let her go…not without a fight.

Hermione moaned as he carried her to her bedroom and the heat began coiling again within her lower regions. Gods, she needed him, he felt so good buried deep inside her folds and the way in which he kissed, drove her wild. She no longer feared giving into him or the wolf. She needed this man in a way she'd never felt before. Sure, she'd had a few lovers before, but this…this was something more. She couldn't quite pinpoint what it was but the connection was too strong to ignore. Sighing as he laid her on the quilt, she prayed he'd want more than just the one night.

Standing next to the bed, Draco removed his jeans, stepping out of them before crawling over to her. He reached under her and undid her bra before sending it to join his trousers on the floor. Looming over her, his grey eyes roamed down her olive skin, memorizing the swell of her breasts, her dusky rose nipples, the soft brown curls at the apex of her thighs, and everything in between. Every inch his eyes trailed over were followed by the light caress of his fingertips.

Gooseflesh erupted under his touch as he moved down her body, all the way to her toes. Hermione watched him through her lashes, curious as to what he would do. He had said he wanted to explore every inch of her, ' _Did he really mean it?'_ Gently, he pressed a kiss to each of her toes before his lips began a slow procession up each calf, pausing at the knee to switch sides. Before long he was kissing her inner thigh, moving steadily closer to her heated core.

Just as his lips reached her lower ones he stopped and moved back to her other knee. Hermione whined as he moved away and she could have sworn she heard him chuckle as he kissed her torturously slow up her thigh once more. As he reached her now dripping core, he flicked his tongue over her swollen clit, making her moan and fist the sheets. "Please, D-Draco" she stuttered.

"Please what?" he inquired huskily.

"Please."

"Tell me what you want" he urged as his hot breath rushed over her.

"I w-want you to…" she bit her lip as her cheeks flushed red before she whispered "eat me, please…I need to feel your tongue on me…in me…p-please."

"With pleasure," he hummed before sliding his lips over her clit and sucking it gently. His tongue ran over her wet heat and dipped deep into her core, tasting their mingling essence before he moved back up to lick and suckle her clit. As he continued his ministrations, he slid two fingers deep into her sheath, beckoning her to the pleasurable edge.

The heated coil within her tightened to a near painful level as he delved into her over and over again, his fingers pumping in and out of her rapidly. He swirled his tongue once more over her raised pearl before nibbling and sucking it hard. She screamed out and bucked against his hand as she came apart again. Never once did he cease in his onslaught as she rode herself over his fingers and tongue.

Her scent overwhelmed him as he lapped up her juices and reveled in the sensation of her pulsing quim around his fingers. Once the trembling subsided, he kissed his way up to her lips, capturing them, and thrusting his tongue inside. She groaned against him, clearly enjoying the taste of both of them on her tongue. As their tongues danced around one another, Draco lifted her leg to hook around his waist before he sheathed himself deep inside.

This time was different as he chose to set a slow steady pace. He took his time to feel every inch of her as he slowly slid in and out, building an amorous heat as he reverently made love to her. He wanted her to feel every ounce of the passion and devotion he held for her as he enveloped her body and savored the feel of her fingers gliding over his damp skin as she pressed a searing kiss to his temple.

The intensity Hermione felt from their slow coupling pulled at every fiber of her being. She could feel their hearts pounding as one, their mingled breaths as they gently kissed each other, and the way it felt as he slowly drove her to the edge. Draco clearly wanted to show her how much he cared, so she reciprocated and held him tightly as they molded to each other.

The heat built higher between them and Hermione felt herself slowly inch towards yet another precipice. She shuddered under him as his pace began to accelerate and his thrusts became deeper. His need for release was evident as he struggled to maintain control. "Draco it's okay…please I need it too" she whispered as she kissed his lips hungrily. His eyes were squeezed shut as he ground into her and she started to piston herself on him…urging him to lose control. "Draco… _please_ …I need more" her hand cupped his cheek, "Look at me" she pleaded as he slowed against her.

She saw tears gathered in the corner of his eyes before he slowly opened them. Gold threaded the silver in his irises and she could see he was trying to rein in his wolf…barely hanging on as they each grappled for power. Hunger and fear mingled together in front of her and she saw how afraid he was of her screaming and pushing him away. But she felt no fear as she leaned up and captured his lips, moaning into him as she ground herself against his length. "It's okay, I'm not going anywhere, Draco" she promised and watched as his eyes softened.

With that, he began to thrust into her again, he'd felt the wolf trying to surge forward but did his best to hold him back as long as possible. When Hermione's lips trailed over his jaw and down to his shoulder, he moaned and thrusted harder. Propelling himself into her over and over, the need to bring her undone around him again was overwhelming. Her tongue ran over his salty skin and as she reached his pulse point, she nipped him. His wolf growled in approval as he felt her teeth graze his flesh, so she did it again.

Hermione wasn't sure why but she instinctively knew that gently biting his shoulder would please the wolf. Her fingers dug into his shoulder blades as he drove himself deeper into her. He rubbed into her clit every time he thrust his hips, sending her spiraling towards completion. "Right there, Draco…Gods, right there!" she cried out as he pounded into her. Her head lulled back against the pillows as she arched into him, burying his face against her neck.

Idly, she felt his lips against her sweat-slicked skin as his tongue ran over his favorite spot; suckling, licking, and kissing it repeatedly.

He drove into her, his fingers digging into her hips, harder and harder, shifting her up the bed as her nails ran down his back, leaving red marks in their wake. Just as she neared the headboard, she cried out as her minge convulsed around him, sending him over the edge as he spilled his seed once more.

As Hermione climaxed beneath him, he felt sharp fangs descend from his gumline moments before the wolf seized control. ' _No,'_ he thought as the wolf surged forward and sunk his teeth into her pulse point. Distantly, he heard Hermione scream as warm blood rushed into his mouth. The wolf growled contentedly as their magic flowed and mingled together. He could feel her magical essence bleed into him as his drifted into her. Shock radiated within him as she pulled herself tighter to him crying out ' _yes'_ over and over again. Her legs locked around his and she bit into his shoulder as hard as she could…marking him in return.

Hermione felt his fangs pierce her skin and pain radiated through her shoulder momentarily, before being replaced with an indescribable heady sensation. She knew in that moment he'd claimed her as his mate, but instead of feeling angry she felt alive, she felt the rush of magic bleed out of her as his pulsed into her. Their lingering orgasms heightened the bliss she felt as his wolf thrust into her again. Sinking her teeth into him, she bit down as hard as she could without breaking his skin as she clung to him, riding out the bonding.

Moments passed before their magic leveled once more and the wolf pulled back to lick her wounds closed. Hermione whimpered against him as her body collapsed beneath his weight. Gently, he rolled onto his back and pulled her with him as he wrapped his arms tightly around her. Both were too exhausted to speak or think about what they'd just done. Before their hearts stopped racing or their breathing evened out, they both drifted into blissful sleep wrapped snuggly around each other.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Harry Potter the amazingly talented JK Rowling does…I just enjoy playing with her characters.

 **Chapter 10:**

Hermione stirred in her sleep but didn't open her eyes. She felt content and blissful for the first time in years. After making love to Draco, she had slept soundly without slipping into any nightmares. That morning she could feel the soreness between her legs of tender muscles which hadn't been used in nearly a year. However, she had never felt content after sex, nor had she ever been so satisfied by a previous lover. Not that Viktor Krum or Cormac McLaggen hadn't tried their best; each of them had even taken their time to teach her a few ways to pleasure a man.

Though she found neither man to be like Draco as they had primarily concerned themselves with their own pleasure, whereas he had strived to bring her undone repeatedly. Silently, she vowed to repay his generosity later that day…maybe in the shower.

She snuggled into the pillows as the memories and ideas played in her mind. Smiling to herself as happiness thrummed within her body she noticed, for the first time, emotions that weren't her own. Concentrating on them, she realized they were a mixture of fear and anxiety... _but_ they weren't hers. Instinctively, she realized they were Draco's and she sat upright with anxious eyes looking for the blonde-haired wizard.

She found him sitting at the end of the bed with his head held in his hands. Seeing him look so dejected worried her, "Draco, what's wrong?" she queried tentatively, unsure if something had happened while she'd been sleeping.

"'Mione, I'm so sorry. I'm so, so sorry" he muttered in a raspy voice through his hands.

"Sorry for what?" she questioned, baffled by his apology. He turned and gave her an incredulous look before his eyes darted to her shoulder. She glanced down to see dried blood crusted along her skin. As she thought back to the night before, she recalled her climax just before their bonding where had Draco sank his fangs into her shoulder; effectively melding their magic and bonding them for life.

Standing, she walked to the bathroom mirror to see the mark, curious and fearful of how it looked. Dried blood was caked over the wound so she picked up a washcloth and gently scrubbed the grime from her neck. As the blood was removed, she was pleasantly surprised to find scars from his bite rather than open wounds. There was a faint purple bruising tinting her skin, but outside of that, the wounds were completely healed.

Scrubbing a bit harder, she felt a tingling of magic shoot through her shoulder before it was clean. The mark would be obvious to the Wizarding World that she was mated to a werewolf, but she didn't really mind. Her heart skipped a beat as she trailed her fingertips over his claim on her and a smile tugged at her lips knowing he was hers.

After admiring the mark for a few moments, she walked back into the bedroom to find Draco's face still hidden in his hands. "Draco, look" she voiced as she climbed onto the bed "it's not that bad. The mark has already healed so you don't need to worry about it." She wanted to soothe his fears because she wasn't in any danger and judging by how well she felt, she hadn't lost that much blood.

"Don't need to worry?" he uttered in disbelief. "Hermione, I _mated_ you without your consent…I took away your choice, hell I practically _forced_ you into a life bond with me" he looked at her with red-rimmed eyes and she could feel his sorrow pulse through the bond.

"I distinctly recall willingly joining you in bed and even begging you not to stop as the bonding began" she retorted irritably. She couldn't believe he was so upset with this…she felt alive and happier than she could ever remember. How could he think she'd turn away from him now? True she didn't ask to be mated, but she knew the risk when falling into bed with him. Knew the risks of getting so close when his wolf seemed unable to control itself around her. She started to be concerned that maybe Draco was upset about being stuck with _her_ …maybe he had just wanted a fling instead of being shackled to a mudblood… _for_ _life_.

Self-doubt infiltrated her thoughts, calling to mind that she wasn't the stunning beauty he'd probably hoped for. She wasn't into clothes and makeup like so many other witches as she valued her mind over her appearance. And though she hated admitting it mattered to him, she wasn't a pure-blood. "I'm sorry you're stuck with me" she uttered; her voice thick with emotion as she fought back angry tears.

"Stuck with you?" Draco's head snapped up; confusion clear in his expression. He saw the frown on her face and could feel doubt and anger pulsing into him from her. "What are you on about, Granger?"

"Back to Granger are we" she sniped before getting up and rifling for a shirt in her drawer. She felt too exposed sitting naked with a man that clearly didn't want her for more than a one-time shag. Tears pricked her eyes as she shoved her arms through a long faded purple tee. "Just go, Draco, you got what you wanted with an unfortunate bonus that I won't hold you accountable for." Rather than leave, Draco sat frozen on the bed as though he'd not heard her correctly.

"Got what I wanted?" he repeated her words trying to process her sudden anger at wanting to push him from the room. "Unfortunate bonus? _Hermione_ , I bonded us for _life_!" he bit out in confusion. "You seem more upset that we slept together than the fact that we're _bonded_." Pain pulsed through the bond and he could see the tears sliding down her face.

"I get it, Draco! We slept together. It's what you were after and your _damn_ _wolf_ took advantage and forced you to mate. I get you don't want to be stuck with me. It's _fine_. Just get out!" she shouted.

"No! I don't understand why you're more upset about the sex than the bond. Bloody hell, Hermione, we're basically married and you don't seem to give a damn. I didn't want to take away your choice but the wolf didn't care. I don't regret sleeping with you. I just didn't want…"

"To end up with me permanently" she finished for him. "I get it, I'm not the beautiful pure-blooded princess you expected to bond with. I was only meant to be a one-off. Message received. Get. Out." She pointed to the door, her arm trembling in the air as the other curled protectively around her middle.

Comprehension dawned on his face as he realized she was hurt because she thought he didn't want _her_ for life. ' _Women,'_ he thought irritably. He couldn't understand how she was wasn't upset with him for forcing her into this. He stood from the bed and closed the distance between them. She was sniffling, trying to quiet her tears.

"'Mione…no don't interrupt me" he started as she opened her mouth. "I'm _not_ sorry for last night, and I'm _not_ upset with you being my mate. I'm angry at _myself_ …my _wolf_ …for taking away your right to choose this life" her tear-filled brown eyes looked up at him confused.

As she opened her mouth, he put a finger to her lips "No listen. I just bonded you, marked you without your input or consent. I've condemned you to a life with an outcast to society. If this bloody war ends, people _will_ sneer at you, it'll damage your reputation, and potentially make it difficult for you to find employment. People in the Wizarding World don't take kindly to werewolves and tend to look down on their mates with equal disdain. I didn't mean to condemn you to a lifetime of that." Hermione softened at his words, realizing he didn't mind being bonded to her, he was just blaming himself for potentially ruining her future. She mentally scoffed because she wasn't worried about that in the least.

"Draco, I've lived with that my entire life… _mudblood_ remember" she professed with a disbelieving chuckle just before anger pulsed through the bond.

"Don't call yourself that" Draco demanded in a low voice. His arms snaked around her waist and pulled her tightly to his chest, "There's nothing dirty about you…except maybe me."

"If I can't say I'm a mudblood, you can't say you're dirty" she chastised. "I am not ashamed to be yours, Draco. I know this has moved fast, but I feel safe with you and you're not the same prat you use to be" she felt elation trickle into the bond "…and…can you feel that? Or is it just my imagination?" Draco smiled at her before leaning down and kissing the tip of her nose.

"And here I thought you knew everything," he chuckled before explaining "it's part of the bonding between a witch and wizard. When their magic melds together it leaves a trace so you can sense what your spouse is feeling. It's old magic, said to make marriage easier between arranged couples. The idea is if they understand how their spouse feels then they'll be sympathetic to the other and work to strengthen their marriage by working together." She blinked at him, dumbfounded that he knew so much about marriage bonds.

"How on earth do you know that?" she sounded nearly awed and he felt surprise and intrigue pulse towards him. He laughed and cradled her in his arms, resting his head atop hers.

"Pure-blood remember? Practically raised the Prince of the Wizarding World. I was expected to know everything about being a proper husband, traditions, marriage ceremonies, bonds, society expectations, manners…you name anything a royal is supposed to know and I had to learn it. _Malfoy's_ couldn't skive off in life. Being at Hogwarts was like a bloody holiday after being forced to learn the proper way to sit, eat, and speak every day."

"Really? You had to know all of that? Why?" she was curious why anyone would put their kids through that torment.

"I was meant to know all of it in order to take over the Malfoy name after I was married, and then pass it to my children. Though now I don't expect any of it matters…" he trailed off, a mixture of sadness and pain radiated from him.

"So…" Hermione started, determined to cheer her…well her _husband_ up "these lessons that you had to learn, did that include things like speeches and proper ways to walk?" She bit her lower lip as he stared down at her, amusement dancing in his eyes. He knew what she was asking, the bond wasn't needed to interpret the question in her mind.

"Yes, Hermione, I had to walk with a book on my head…laugh it up" she giggled and her enthusiasm bled into him.

"Okay, so if we went downstairs right now you could balance a book on your head and walk all the way across the room?"

"Not only across the room but back up the stairs," he claimed, lifting his nose slightly into the air in a pompous manner. Hermione snorted at the thought of first-year Draco walking around with books on his perfectly gelled hair. "What's so funny?" he inquired as she tried to hold back peals of laughter.

"I'm sorry, I can't stop thinking about when you use to gel your hair back and how funny you'd look after walking with a book on your head" she chortled as he scoffed and rolled his eyes, though he couldn't help but crack a smile as more laughter bubbled up from her. After several moments he leaned in and kissed her into silence. "Mmmm that's not fair."

"I was taught to use whatever I could to gain the advantage…and you, my dear, can't seem to resist my kiss" he wiggled his eyebrows causing her to chuckle.

"Okay, fine but I have one more question…"

"Only one?" he raised an eyebrow.

"For now," she admitted.

"Okay, one last one before we shower."

"Did your parents make you wear the book while you ran around with your friends playing games, spinning around, or flying your broom" she laughed at the absurdity of it all.

"Very funny…I did not wear the book all the time…just until I mastered sitting and walking. Of course, it wasn't required with playing and dancing. The books would never have held."

"Dancing?"

"Yes, every pure-blood is required to learn how to dance. We begin lessons at the age of three" he admitted and her jaw dropped.

"No, now you're just messing with me. I doubt you would have…Draco no" she squealed as he pulled her close and began to waltz her around the bed in nothing but his boxers. She had to admit he knew what he was doing as he gracefully spun her in place before dipping her back across his arm.

"Doubt me now?" he smiled broadly as she tried to gather her breath, winded from the excitement. Happiness flooded the bond as she stared into his silver eyes.

"You know now you'll have to take me dancing. You can't show me something like that and not expect me to exploit it" her smile matched his as her eyes sparkled. He leaned forward and captured her lips.

"I think I can manage that" he whispered against her lips before picking her up and carrying her into the bathroom and setting her on the counter.

"Hey," he started "I want to say something that I want you to listen closely to" she leaned back and looked up at him. Her brown eyes gleamed as her unruly curls fell over her shoulders. Having her there in nothing but the faded tee distracted him momentarily before he continued, " _You_ are more beautiful than _any_ pure-blood I've ever met. Don't think I didn't hear what you said a few minutes ago.

"Don't roll your eyes, I'm serious. I've thought you were stunning since fourth year. When you came in with Krum at the Yule Ball, it took everything in me not to gawk like a fool. I feel extremely lucky to have you as my mate…my _wife_ " his voice faded on the last word as if he were afraid to say it aloud. "And" he swallowed hard "if we survive this war, I'll give you the wedding you deserve…anything you want. I'll make it happen, no matter what odd jobs I have to take in order to afford it."

"Draco…"

"No, I mean it. I know this didn't happen how you wanted it to, but well…I just want to give you what you deserved. And I know we're mated…but we can still date and if you don't want to tell anyone I understand. I…"

"Draco shhh, you're rambling" she giggled as she put a finger to his lips. "Maybe someday we will have a wedding, but it's not a big deal to me. Weddings mean crowds and lots of money we'd have to spend, so we'll see later on. I agree we can date, but I'm not hiding this from my friends. This is for life and you're my mate…my _husband_. I won't hide you" she stated adamantly before trailing kisses over his jaw.

Pride and happiness threaded their bond as he ran his hands over her shoulders and down the curve of her breasts. As he reached the hem of her shirt, he slowly pulled it up her body, revealing every inch of her delectable skin. Pulling the material free from her arms, he gently kissed down her neck and over his mark.

Magic pulsed in the bond as his teeth nipped her skin, eliciting a moan from her as she tilted her head back, silently urging him on. He kissed each scar before tracing them with his tongue and sending shivers down her spine. The pulsing magic of their bond had her eyes rolling back in pleasure.

Soft fingertips ran over the rigid lines of his torso before slipping under the waistband of his boxers and pushing them to the floor. She grinned as she felt his hardened length press into her thigh. "Shower" she murmured as he hummed against her skin. Draco trailed soft kisses back to her lips before obliging and heading to the shower to heat the water.

Hermione smiled, a wicked glint in her eye as she admired his backside walking away. ' _Mmmhmmm,'_ was all she could think as lust and yearning pulsed equally across the bond. She hopped off the counter and crossed the floor to him. He turned and smiled before stepping under the steaming water ' _I hope he enjoys surprises,'_ she thought as she pressed him against the wall with one hand, the other sliding the door closed behind her.

Draco was startled when Hermione pushed him against the cold tile wall, drawing a hiss from his lips. "What…?" he started before she shushed him. A smirk spread across her face while all he could feel from the bond was a mixture of lust and determination. However, he clamped his mouth shut as she dropped to her knees under the spray of the water. His eyes went wide and he was momentarily speechless as she cupped his balls in one hand and slowly stroked his cock with the other.

Swallowing hard, he looked down into her soft brown eyes, noticing the water droplets stuck in her lashes as the water darkened her hair. She held his gaze as she leaned forward and lightly trailed her tongue over his weeping tip. His breath hitched as she steadily swirled it around his head and down his shaft, all while maintaining eye contact; as though she wanted to watch him come undone.

Her warm mouth wrapped around his head and she gently suckled his throbbing member. Torturously slow, she began to bob her head taking him deeper a little at a time. It was heaven and hell all at once. He wanted to grasp the nape of her neck and thrust into her mouth over and over until he came apart, but he let her have control as her leisurely pace gradually built him to that pleasurable peak.

Just as he reached the back of her throat, groaning in ecstasy, she pulled back to the tip, hollowing her cheeks as she went. Drawing his hips forward to follow her delectable lips. She sucked vigorously on his tip using her tongue to massage the ridges of his cock. His eyes rolled back as her tongue worked him over, adding pressure in all the right places.

 _'Merlin,'_ he thought ' _where the hell did she learn this?'_ But just as quickly, he pushed the question from his mind deciding he didn't want to know. Her hands massaged his balls as they began to tighten and she seemed to smile around his shaft. Without warning, she engulfed his entire length and her nose pressed into the apex of his thighs as she hummed around him.

He nearly came on the spot as she cupped his balls in one hand and set a steady rhythm with her mouth. She took him all the way in and back out to the tip, continuously massaging him with her tongue. His legs shook as he began hurtling towards completion. The moans and expletives left his mouth without conscious effort as he was lost in sensation.

She felt his balls tighten and used her other hand to gently but firmly massage his perineum. Hearing his breath hitch as he tightened his hold on her hair, sent a wave of pride through her. As she beckoned his sensitive spot with her fingers her other hand massaged his firm sacs and she engulfed him one last time.

All the sensations overwhelmed him and sent him shouting her name over the edge as his eyes crossed and he released his climax at the back of her throat. He held her head against him as she sucked and swallowed with each pulse. Breathing hard, he leaned against the wall for support as she pulled off him and stood with a broad smile.

"Where the bloody hell did you learn that?" he questioned through ragged breaths, completely thrown and elated that she seemed to enjoy undoing him.

"Did you enjoy it?" she volleyed with a knowing smirk, sidestepping the question. Bonded or not he would not want to hear about any ex's teaching her something like that.

"Gods yes" he breathed before cradling her face in his hands and thoroughly kissing her. She moaned against his lips before pressing a hand against his chest and pulling back.

"We should wash up, I'm famished" she declared as he looked at her with furrowed brows.

"What about you?" he thought he should at least repay her.

"I'm still a little tender from last night, plus this was for you as much as it was for me" she smiled happily before reaching for the shampoo and lathering her hair.

"Thank you" he muttered as he kissed down her neck, forgetting his earlier question as he trailed over her mark once more. They showered and dried off before slipping back into their sleepwear, agreeing to stay home for the day.

After they made their way downstairs, Draco set the table as Hermione started making breakfast. Before long, she felt his strong arms wrap around her waist and his lips press down the column of her neck. Warmth spread through her as he reached the scars and a tingling of magic once again sparked beneath his touch. He smirked at the thought of how the bond could be put to good use. Nipping the mark again, he reveled as she moaned and tilted her head back against his chest.

"Draco, I'm cooking, you can't do that" she chided him breathlessly. Smirking, he nipped her once more before kissing her briefly and resting his chin atop her shoulder.

"Admit you like it" he whispered against her ear before smiling as she shuddered. It felt so good, so _right_ , being pressed against her. If he weren't so hungry, he'd take her back to bed and properly thank her for the shower…which he'd probably do after they ate anyways.

Hermione could feel his pulsing need not only through their bond but pressed right into her backside. She smiled to herself and did her best to concentrate on the pancakes in front of her. Though the bond was distracting, she couldn't help but enjoy knowing how he truly felt…especially when he would slip behind his mask of indifference.

She shivered, genuinely afraid of him reverting into the prat she'd once known. Hermione hoped that his new attitude was permanent. The feel of his hands on her, his openness, the lingering touches and kisses…she hoped they'd never stop.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Harry Potter the amazingly talented JK Rowling does…I just enjoy playing with her characters.

 **Chapter 11:**

Hermione and Draco spent the rest of the day and the following entwined in each other's arms; learning about each other's bodies. In between, they would eat and talk about their lives before Hogwarts. Draco was fascinated by her childhood and asked dozens of questions on how she survived without magic. Hermione was pleased to know he was genuinely interested in her muggle upbringing and she was surprised to find out just how extensive Draco's 'training' had been. She couldn't understand how they could justify 'scheduling' playtime to weekends and one day per week but tried not to dwell on it. Draco patiently answered her questions and even gave her a few demonstrations of his perfect handwriting, dance lessons, and the exact way to set a table for various events (because apparently there were various expectations for different dinners).

The evening on their third night rolled around and Hermione found herself curled against Draco on the sofa in the living room, reading an advanced defensive spellbook while a fire roared in the grate. Her mate sat reading over a potions tome as it was his favorite subject in school; a talent which his godfather had nurtured from a young age.

Growing tired of reading, he shut the book firmly and looked down at Hermione curled into the crook of his arm. She was in her flannel pajamas and curled under a grey throw blanket, her hair was a mess from their pre-dinner distraction but she looked relaxed and happy. He could feel how content she was as she continued to read the text before her. Draco smiled as he watched her, somehow his entire life had been turned upside down and went from living nightmares to dreams.

If someone would have told him two months ago that he would be sitting there happy and content, married to muggle-born Granger, he would have hexed them into St. Mungo's. But the truth was he couldn't remember a single time in his life that he had been this happy…this _content_. Sure, they were still at war and one day soon he'd follow his mate back into battle to take on the wizard who had destroyed his life. The wizard that made his _entire_ life a living form of hell. His own father had been so obsessed with the Dark Lord's ideals that he didn't care about what happened to his wife or only son.

Draco had lived through his father's punishments, attempting to kill Dumbledore, his first punishment from the Dark Lord, and witnessing more death and torture than he ever thought possible. He recalled many nights where he had been violently ill after watching someone being questioned by some of the vilest Death Eaters. Mentally, he shook himself, not wanting to bring those memories back to life. He'd lived them enough times in his nightmares and refused to relive them while awake.

Blinking, he shifted his mind to think about the witch curled against him. He thought about all the little things she did that brought light and happiness into their…well for now…home. The way she hummed and danced while cooking when she thought she was alone showed him how care-free she could be, but the way she furrowed her brow and lost herself in various tomes showed him her serious side…the side he recalled from school. He loved her facial expressions and how, even without the bond, he could easily read her emotions. She was kind, loving, courageous, and downright terrifying in a fight. She sighed at something she read and snuggled deeper into him. His heart beat faster and he placed a soft kiss on top of her head, smirking as he felt her happiness burn stronger through their bond.

Suddenly, he sat straight up as an idea stole over him, causing Hermione's eyes to snap to him in confusion. "What's wrong?" she questioned worriedly.

"Nothing…I…" his eyes were unfocused for a moment before he turned to her "I want to try producing a Patronus again" he stated steadily. Realizing just how happy he was now, gave him the motivation to try again. The feeling of being mated with Hermione was stronger than anything else he'd ever felt and if the memories over the past few days weren't strong enough to produce a Patronus then he'd stop. He'd walk away from trying again because there wasn't anything out there that could make him happier than the night they bonded.

"What? Now?" she was surprised by his determination and curious as to why he wanted to work on it so suddenly.

"I think I can do it now…I want to try…I…" he paused; he didn't want to tell her what memory he was going to use. Afraid she would find it foolish or pathetic because there weren't any other happy memories in his life. Part of him knew she'd never make fun of him…but he was also afraid to show her just how much he cared for her. This was still all so new to them, but he knew it was so much deeper than liking her…which was in a large part due to the bond. He found he cared about her feelings, her likes, her dislikes, her day… _dammit,_ he cared about _everything_ when it came to her and that scared him. "I just want to give it a go again…okay?" he asked tentatively.

Hermione held his pleading silver gaze for several minutes…searching for an understanding to his sudden urgency. She also searched the bond but could only feel nervousness and determination…with a trace amount of fear. ' _Probably over failing again,'_ she assumed. Unable to understand what brought this on, she figured it couldn't hurt to try again. "Okay, Draco…we can try again. _But_ remember it's not easy and if it doesn't work, we can try again tomorrow. I know we've taken a few days to ourselves but you're right…we should work on our spells. I need to work harder on wandless magic and…"

"Hermione, love, I know we need to do all that, but can we work on this for now?" he grinned at her showing he still cared though he'd effectively shut down her rambling.

"Oh, yes…sorry," she said with a blush.

"It's alright I…I just think I can do it now" he swallowed hard as he placed his book to the side and stood. He withdrew his wand with trembling hands and stepped away from the couch. Hermione sat up closing her book and stared at him intensely.

Draco closed his eyes and took a deep breath. A small part of him was afraid he would fail again simply because of the darkness his father had surrounded him with as a child and the mark burned into his forearm. Closing his eyes, he pushed all the memories from his past behind a wall in his mind and conjured the one of him holding Hermione while she cooked in the kitchen. He concentrated on the way she laughed and the scent of lavender and vanilla as it enveloped him.

Taking another breath, he opened his eyes, raised his wand, and calmly voiced _expecto patronum_. Silver vapors curled from the tip of his wand, stronger than the last time but still not solid enough to make a corporeal form. He sighed in frustration but Hermione praised him anyway.

"Draco that's great, you've nearly got it. Do you have a stronger memory? I think that's the only thing keeping it from solidifying. You definitely have the spell down…" she continued to ramble as Draco searched in his mind, looking for something that filled his soul with happiness. The memory of their bonding flitted into his thoughts and he recalled the look of ecstasy on her face, the rush of their magic melding, climaxing together…happiness thrummed within him as he raised his wand once more. Hermione stopped speaking when she felt a wave of euphoria and determination flood the bond.

" _Expecto patronum_ " he nearly shouted before a silver animal burst from his wand tip and padded across the floor. Elation swept through him as a broad smile spread across his face and Hermione squealed.

"You did it" she cried as she threw her arms around his neck and kissed him hard upon the lips. Draco wrapped one arm around her as he held his left up to avoid breaking the spell before he could see the animal that was curled up on the sofa. Pulling back from Hermione, he looked at the creature in slight confusion before catching the smile upon her face.

"It's an otter, Draco" she giggled at his furrowed brow…clearly thinking he'd have something more masculine like a dragon or a wolf. "Don't look so dejected, when couples are married and have a deep emotional connection usually their Patronus's match."

"I forgot yours was an otter" he stated honestly, still surprised he'd finally conjured one.

"I admit I was curious as to what yours would be. If it were different, I would worry mine had changed…see" she said before pulling out her wand. After a moment of concentration, her silver otter shot out across the room. They watched in wonder as the regal creatures happily nuzzled one another in greeting.

"I think they like each other" Draco teased before she swatted him on the chest.

"I think it's romantic that they recognize one another" she whispered as she wrapped her arms around his waist and stared deep into his eyes, the Patronus's faded into a fine silvery mist before disappearing. Draco leaned his forehead against hers and drew several deep breaths to calm his unanticipated nerves.

He wasn't evil…he knew that, but this… _this_ confirmed that he wasn't as tainted as he had thought. He imagined his father's face and watched as it contorted in rage upon finding out his son was able to produce pure light magic.

Draco's nose brushed against Hermione's as his arms wrapped around her shoulders. She was the most important thing to him now. Thinking back to a few weeks earlier, he could admit she'd saved him in more ways than one the night she had cleaned and healed his wounds. His mate had opened herself to him and shined a light on the darkness trapped inside his soul.

"Is everything alright?" Hermione asked as he sighed into the crook of her neck. His feelings were jumbled and she couldn't seem to distinguish any particular one as he held her close. He nodded as he pressed his lips to her mark and sent tingling magic throughout her body.

"Yes," he breathed before pulling back to look at her while gently cupping her face. "I never thought I'd be happy to have been attacked…but it brought me _here_ and now I know I'm not as evil as everyone assumed." Her face softened at his admission and she grasped his wrists lightly.

"I understand…for once I'm glad I was wrong" she confessed softly, evoking his laughter before he pressed an affectionate kiss to her forehead and stepped back.

"I'll have to remember to write that down…what's the date?"

"What? Why?" she inquired, mildly confused.

"Because we need to mark the calendar…can't forget the day you admit you were wrong, love." She fought back a smile as she slapped his arm lightly and watched him chuckle at his own joke. Rolling her eyes, she turned her back on him and marched into the kitchen. Draco followed swiftly behind her attempting to stifle his laughter as he snagged her arm and pulled her back into his embrace. "I was only joking, Hermione" he insisted as she looked into his silver eyes shining with mirth.

"I know" she sighed before she buried her face into his chest "you should just be glad that I love you." She felt him instantly stiffen beneath her and bit her lip as she realized what she had let slip.

"You do?" he asked in disbelief as shock radiated from him.

"Yes," she breathed against him, not bothering to hide her growing affection now that it was out in the open. He could feel her fear and trepidation flit into the bond as she anticipated his rejection.

"I love you too, Hermione" he whispered in her ear before pressing a lingering kiss to her temple.

"You don't think it's too soon?"

"I don't know" he admitted as he held her close. "I'll admit I think part of it is because of the bond but I also think there was a shift happening between us from the moment you saved my life." He pulled back to look into her soft brown eyes "I do know that I've never felt this way about anyone…never cared this much for another person. I don't care if this has moved faster than what's deemed sociably acceptable, you're everything to me, Hermione. The wolf in me may have realized it before I did, but that doesn't diminish my affection for you" he confessed. Hermione blinked back tears as she reveled in his reciprocation.

"Really?" was all she managed to utter.

"Really" he confirmed as he caressed her cheek.

"You don't know how much that means to me" she whispered as tears slipped from her eyes. He would have been concerned if he couldn't feel her happiness and affection.

"I think I _might_ have an idea" he quipped with a smile. She blushed, leaned forward, and nuzzled his chest as her eyes slipped closed. They stood wrapped in each other's arms as time slipped by, his head resting atop her own, and as he felt her breathing even out, he asked if she was tired.

"We should get some rest; it's been a long day and we need to head into town in the morning" she claimed, stifling a yawn. "I know the full moon is just before Christmas but we should stock up on meat and firewood now, especially if this snow continues" he nodded as his face hardened. She didn't need the bond to see he was worried. "Draco, it's okay. Most werewolves don't attack their mates. Honestly, I'm more concerned about having enough food for us because you'll probably be even more protective than last time."

He heard his wolf growl at her laughter and couldn't help but frown. Knowing her past, he recalled just how often she had gotten into trouble with the moronic duo and that she had nearly died on several occasions. The thought of her alone in the market or wandering around by herself during the war both scared and angered him. He couldn't lose her, not after having just found her. The wolf growled in agreement and together they silently vowed to protect their witch…even from herself.

Shaking his head, he realized he was sounding possessive and that she'd probably skin him alive if he tried to keep her with him all the time. ' _Protect...not control,'_ his wolf argued and he agreed knowing it was a fine line to walk.

"I think you're right, we _should_ get to bed…and _you_ should lie back and rest" he asserted with a wicked glint in his eyes before scooping her up and carrying her towards the stairs. Waving his wand, he doused the lights and fire before soundlessly running up the stairs to their bedroom. Hermione laughed with her arms looped around his neck. Within minutes of her landing on the bed, her laughter turned to moans, and not long after cries of passion as he brought her over the peak of satisfaction twice.

Basking in the afterglow, she sighed contentedly before falling asleep. Draco moved to her side and pulled her close, one arm wrapped around her waist while the other cushioned his head. A lazy smile graced his lips as he nuzzled her mark and spooned her from behind.

Eventually, they rolled away from each other to spread out across the bed. In the early predawn hours, Draco's eyes twitched and sweat beaded his forehead though the room held a winter chill.

 _He found himself on his knees on a cold stone floor dressed in his black Death Eater robes. Blood dripped from a gash above his eye and his split lip, splashing onto smooth grey stones. His muscles trembled and shook beneath his skin from the onslaught of curses thrown at him over the last hour._

 _Pale grey feet entered his field of vision and his heartbeat accelerated with fear. "Look at me, Draco" came the hiss from his new master. Slowly, Draco's eyes traveled up the billowing dark cloak to the long-fingered grey tinged hand pointing a wand right between his eyes. He swallowed hard before letting his eyes travel the rest of the way to the snake-like face of the Dark Lord._

 _His skin was stretched like wax, snake slit nostrils were in place of his nose, and his red eyes gleamed through slits in his face. The sight was frightening from a distance but up close it sent terror through every cell of Draco's body. "Is it everything you dreamed of?" Voldemort asked him as a twisted smile stretched across his face._

 _Draco couldn't find his words so he nodded his head curtly, soft laughter could be heard from the dark figures standing in the shadows. "Good, Draco, good" his words were spoken with a silky tone that rolled over Draco's skin, making his hairs stand up on end. "Now give me your arm." Sitting back on his feet, the adolescent extended his arm slowly, watching as his muscles shook uncontrollably. A new wave of laughter echoed around the room._

 _Voldemort grasped his wrist tightly and yanked it up further with surprising strength. Cold dread and fear shot down his arm and rippled through his body as the Dark Lord brought his wand tip to his skin. "This may sting a bit" he heard his Lord say with an amused tone before a burning sensation scorched his skin, racing over every nerve ending in his body. The spell twisted his insides and blackened his alabaster flesh. He tried to hold back but a scream built in his chest and rushed out of his mouth before he could stop it._

Draco shot up in bed with sweat dripping down his face and a burning pain in his forearm. His heart beat like thestral wings in his chest as fear gripped him. Shuffling from the covers, he stumbled towards the bathroom clutching his arm and knocking over some of Hermione's hair care potions on the sink.

Hearing the crash, Hermione startled awake, she grasped her wand and turned in the bed looking for Draco. Pain and fear pulsed through their bond and within seconds she found him huddled in the corner of the bathroom, shaking and mumbling to himself as he gripped his arm. "Draco, what's wrong?" she questioned in a forced calm voice as she cautiously approached him.

She saw tears sliding down his face and sweat beaded upon his forehead. His labored breathing terrified her as she noticed his hand was clutching his dark mark and that his eyes were focused on something far away. "Draco" she tried again as a sob ripped through his chest. She knelt in front of him and cupped his face, "Draco, talk to me, _what happened_?"

Unfortunately, he was lost in flashes of his nightmare. Recalling the glint of malice in the red slit eyes and the radiating pain he felt from his initiation. Distantly, he could hear Hermione's soft voice cutting through the mirthless laughter that assaulted his ears. Blinking several times, the shadowed outline of his mate came into view. He could just make out her mussed hair and slender shoulders as her scent enveloped him; lavender and vanilla tinged with the acrid smell of fear. Her slender hands gripped his face as she attempted to speak to him.

After several heartbeats, he felt something in his ears give way and the sound of her panic-stricken voice pierced his senses. "Draco!" she practically screamed as she stared deep into his haunted grey eyes.

A flicker of recognition finally flashed within his steel grey irises and Hermione let out a breath as he focused on her face. "'Mione?" he inquired through his ragged breathing. "Hermione?" fresh tears welled in his eyes, she could see he tried to withhold them from her but they slipped unbidden from the corners as his entire body began to shake. Without a second thought, she released his face and wound her arms tightly around his shoulders in an effort to calm him. His arms reciprocated and he held her tight against his vibrating body as he buried his tear-streaked face into her hair.

"It's okay, Draco, you're okay" she claimed in a soothing voice as she stroked his back. She closed her eyes and concentrated on pushing a sense of calm through their bond, hoping it would work to help alleviate the fear he had succumbed to.

Several minutes passed before she felt him murmur against her shoulder, "I'm sorry" he mumbled over and over as he gripped her tightly. "I'm so sorry."

"What are you sorry for?" she asked, concerned over the way his voice broke each time he spoke. " _Please,_ tell me what happened."

"I-I was reliving my initiation" he whispered into her hair, embarrassed that he was reacting in such a way from a dream.

"Was it a dream or were you…"

"It was a dream…but it _felt_ so real" he insisted as he pulled back and attempted to focus on her face in the dark. "When I woke up it was burning, he was calling me" his lower lip trembled as he spoke. "I'm sorry it just…I shouldn't…gods, I'm pathetic" he stammered, averting his gaze to the floor as he felt heat flood his cheeks.

Hermione gripped his face and forced him to look at her "You are _not_ pathetic. I presume initiation wasn't something pleasant" he shook his head as his eyes sought hers. "If I'd lived through what you have, I'd probably have nightmares every night…or be terrified to sleep." His shoulders slumped as she continued "You did what you had to do and I don't think you are weak for crying. You lived through something traumatic and to wake up knowing that psychopath was calling you back to him would terrify anyone."

"Everything felt so real…and when his wand touched my arm it was like I was being branded all over again. I didn't mean to wake you, but I couldn't stay in bed…" he trailed off as she rested her forehead against his.

"Draco, if you have nightmares, I'd rather you wake me so I can help you through them than try and suffer alone," she said in earnest and felt him nod in agreement as two tears splashed onto her chest. "Is it still burning?" she queried, wondering if Voldemort was still calling for him.

"No, it's just throbbing. But you know what this means, right?" he asked, his voice raw from the sobs wrenched from him.

"He knows your alive" she whispered and he nodded again.

"I don't want to put you in danger 'Mione…I-I…"

"Don't you _dare_ suggest leaving me" she growled. "I don't care if he knows your alive or not. I don't care if he comes after us or sends others…I'm _not_ leaving you" she declared, gripping his face before roughly kissing him to silence any retorts.

She kissed him until she felt his body slacken under her, drawing on his love and affection until he responded with his fingers wound through her hair. Tenderly, she wiped the tears from his cheeks as she broke the kiss and stared into his eyes. "Don't you ever try and leave me again" she demanded in her most commanding voice. He nodded in concession and tilted his head back against the wall as he tried to regain his composure. Hermione stood, flicked her wand and lit the pillar candles on the sink. Moving to the shower, she turned on the faucet before rotating back to him and stretching out her hand. He took it and stood cautiously on shaky legs. With love, care, and a bit of patience, she stripped them both before helping him beneath the cascading water.

Exhaustion was carved into his flushed face and red-rimmed eyes as he held her close under the pulsating spray. They took their time washing away the nightmares as they kissed, touched, and caressed one another. Hermione ran soothing fingertips down his neck, his biceps, and to his writhing tattoo that she covered with her own hand. He shuddered under her caress and buried his head against her mark, nipping at it gently.

She whimpered as his arms snaked around her midriff and pulled her flush with his chest. Hoisting her into his arms, he shut off the water and carried her dripping body back to bed. A flick of his wand and they were both dry as he hovered over her and trailed kisses across her shoulder. He spent the next hour making slow sensual love to her until they were both utterly spent and fell into a dreamless sleep.

XXX

Hermione woke the following morning alone in bed. Glancing around the room, she momentarily panicked at his absence before she noticed a note tucked under her wand on the nightstand. Picking it up, she read it twice before sighing in relief.

 _H._

 _Running to the market for firewood and some groceries._

 _Be back soon._

 _D._

Stretching her arms above her head, she rose from bed and quickly dressed in jeans and a black jumper. The chill from the night had settled in the house and urged her to climb back in bed. Reaching the kitchen, she turned on the coffee pot and stove to warm both herself and the downstairs.

Her mind wandered over the early morning hours of finding Draco in the bathroom. It hurt her to see him so broken and afraid. She hadn't asked him what had happened during 'initiation' and was reluctant to do so. Hermione didn't want to bring his worst nightmares to the forefront again and her mind whirled with the worst possible scenarios all on its own.

Concern prickled her mind as she thought about Voldemort knowing Draco was alive. ' _But he doesn't know where,'_ she reminded herself repeatedly to keep the fear at bay. Sipping her coffee, she determined it was time to take another look at the Horcrux book and work on figuring out where the others would be. They were down to the cup, the snake, and something of Ravenclaws. She opened her beaded bag and summoned _Secretes of the Darkest Arts_ before settling onto the couch beneath a blanket, clinging to her mug of coffee for warmth.

XXX

Draco was headed back to the house after purchasing wood, eggs, meat, and a few cans of various vegetables. With his heightened senses, he could smell more snow in the air, so he purchased double of everything to tide them over. Fear burned through his bond causing him to pause momentarily in his shopping before he felt it replaced with relief and a sense of calm. ' _She must have found the note,'_ he mused before paying the butcher and turning to head for home.

As he pushed open the front door, he found Hermione snuggled on the couch with an ancient tome upon her lap that looked to be one-page turn from disintegrating. Kicking off his boots, he crossed the floor and placed a kiss on the top of her head before pulling shrunken bundles of wood from his bags. He enlarged the bundles and stacked them on either side of the fireplace, explaining that more snow was coming and he didn't want them to get wet. Hermione smiled internally at his thoughtfulness and decided not to remind him that he could dry the logs with magic.

After moving into the kitchen, he enlarged and put away the rest of his purchases. Once he was done, he pulled out a frying pan and started cooking some sausages for breakfast. As they sizzled in the pan, he poured himself a cup of coffee to warm his core from the cold walk back to the house.

Covering the skillet as Hermione had taught him, Draco moved into the living room, sat on the couch, and pulled Hermione's blanket-covered feet into this lap. His hands massaged each foot methodically as she continued to read, clearly lost in her own world. He took a moment to observe her deep contemplative state before squinting at the title and furrowing his brow. "Please tell me you have a reason for reading that wretched book" he demanded, pulling her from her thoughts and making her jump.

"I-I…yes, I have a reason" she stammered, unsure of what to say or how to explain why her nose was stuck in one of the darkest tomes she'd ever read.

Draco raised a pale blonde eyebrow in surprise that she was withholding something from him. He could feel that she was conflicted, it hurt a little that she was holding back but he understood her trepidation due to their history. Giving her a half-hearted smile, he tapped her toes "I'll let you read, I'm gonna go check on breakfast" he asserted warily. With that, he moved her feet while grabbing his mug of coffee and walked back into the kitchen.

Hermione bit her lip as she watched him withdraw and leave the room. She felt the wave of hurt and understanding hit her before he moved her feet. He wasn't aware but she was now at a crossroads. She didn't want to hold back from her mate, but this was a secret mission bestowed to Harry and by extension she and Ron. ' _But they aren't here,'_ her inner voice argued, ' _and really how well were we on our own before?'_ Deciding she wasn't going to keep him in the dark, she exhaled slowly, closed the book, and walked to the dining room table.

Draco had his back to her as he turned the sausages in the pan, but she knew he'd heard her enter. ' _I hope Harry and Ron understand,'_ she thought as she cleared her throat "Draco," she started "I think we need to talk." He placed the lid on the skillet and turned to face her as he leaned against the counter with his arms and ankles crossed. When she noticed his eyes were guarded, she quickly continued on. "It's about the mission Dumbledore left Harry, Ron and I…" she trailed off as she tried to think about how to explain everything, how to tell him they were hunting Lord Voldemort's soul down, piece by piece. His brows furrowed in confusion as she sighed and pressed forward "First I need to ask you…what do you know about Horcruxes?"


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Harry Potter the amazingly talented JK Rowling does…I just enjoy playing with her characters.

 **Chapter 12:**

 _What do you know about Horcruxes?_

Draco stood leaning against the counter as the sausage sizzled in the pan next to him, looking utterly perplexed. ' _Horcruxes,'_ he thought, ' _Horcruxes_?' He felt as though he'd heard the term before but couldn't recall where. "I think I've heard the word once… _maybe_ twice but I have no idea what it means" he admitted. Usually, he didn't like feeling ignorant or inferior with magical knowledge but Hermione was his mate…he could be honest with her and not feel shame.

He was surprised when he felt her nervousness subside and raised a questioning brow. "Why are you relieved?" he demanded. "What the hell are they?"

"I'm sorry," she blushed "I was just glad that your father hadn't taught you about them" he scowled, thinking she was pleased to know something he didn't about dark magic. "It's not because I want to know more about this or hold it over your head, Draco" she insisted, clearly interpreting his thoughts. "It's because it's the darkest magic in existence." His blonde eyebrows nearly disappeared into his hairline at her declaration. Confusion and concern flitted through both his mind and the bond as he wondered what sort of 'mission' they'd been given…especially if it revolved around dark magic.

"Then why the bloody hell are you studying them? What kind of mission did Dumbledore give you?" he ground out as his wolf growled at the potential danger she was putting herself in, _again_.

Hermione felt a flare of anger intermixed with worry bleed across the bond and decided to explain quickly, "We're hunting them…not making them. Please, let me explain" she pleaded as she gripped the book tightly between her hands. She watched Draco clench his jaw before nodding for her to continue. "Horcruxes, are objects where a wizard has hidden a piece of their soul in order to escape death."

"That's not possible" Draco stated flatly. "You can't split your soul…let alone take it from your body without damaging yourself significantly" he argued, never having heard of such magic before.

"True, the individual would suffer damage to their humanity, primarily their personality and psyche. I wish I could say it's impossible, Draco, but it's not. Horcruxes are _very_ real…"

"If that were the case then why don't more people make them?" he asked in irritation. He felt if immortality was a possibility witches and wizards around the world would make the hidden objects.

"Partly because of the side effects and partly because the process of splitting the soul includes murder" she retorted. Draco's eyes widened a fraction as he listened to her explain about Harry's lessons with Dumbledore and the reason as to why they were hunting the Horcruxes.

"That's why he was able to come back…why he's so… _inhuman_ " he exclaimed in disbelief. After listening to her extensive explanation, he understood why the knowledge had been kept secret and why she'd been hesitant in informing him.

"Unfortunately, yes" she nodded and bit her lip waiting for the onslaught of questions.

"That's what the three of you have been up to…why Potter hasn't come into the open to fight him…" he sputtered as the pieces began to click together. Potter, Weasley, and Hermione weren't hiding to save their skins, they'd been working on a way to make the Dark Lord vulnerable and able to die… _permanently_. "You said there were seven…how many are left?" he queried after he'd processed everything she'd said.

"Harry destroyed the diary in second year with basilisk venom and Dumbledore destroyed the ring…but I'm not sure how. There are very few things that are capable of destroying them, which I can explain later, but that leaves four…outside of he-who-must-not-be-named. We have the locket, though we had yet to destroy it before we were separated, then there's Hufflepuff's cup, something of Ravenclaw's, and the snake" she answered sufficiently as though it'd been an exam question.

"Nagini? Really? I always thought he had control of her because he's a parseltongue?" he asserted and a shiver ran down his spine as he recalled the horrific image of the snake consuming professor Burbage's lifeless corpse.

"That certainly helped" she agreed, eyeing him warily as fear and disgust trickled through the bond. "Are you alright?" she inquired with concern.

"Yes, fine…I…" he stopped abruptly as he caught sight of her pursed lips and arched brow. "Damn bond," he muttered before exhaling sharply and diverting his gaze. "The snake terrifies me, I've watched it…" he swallowed hard as he tried to find the right words "well let's just say I've seen enough that she haunts my nightmares regularly." Hermione's eyes softened in understanding as he frowned and added "You know this bond is going to be difficult to get used to, right?"

"I don't know…I kind of like it" she admitted. "I like knowing how you really feel" she stated as her lips quirked up into a smile. At the sight of his grimace, she crossed the room and wrapped her arms around his waist as he turned to remove the sausages from the pan.

He sighed and shook his head as he cracked eggs into the skillet. "I get that it's hard, Draco…" she began, sensing his frustration.

"No, I knew I'd have to go through this one day…but you have to understand I've been raised my entire life to mask my emotions because if anyone could read you, it gave them power over you" he tried to explain as lectures from his father rang in his ears. He would admit being bonded to Hermione felt amazing…but he used to his feelings being private.

"I can understand that logic if you surround yourself with people who would use anything to exploit you…but I personally believe my emotions _give_ me power. The unforgivable curses are the perfect example, you have to have true emotion behind them in order for them to work. It's how wild magic works too…unbridled emotion makes you lose control and can send powerful waves of magic through the air. Finding a balance is best, but when I'm fighting, I think of my loved ones to boost my power." Draco turned and folded her into his arms as she whispered "Can you tell me that you wouldn't fight harder for me?"

"I think you're the only person I'd fight that hard for" he conceded honestly as he nuzzled her neck.

XXX

The next two and a half weeks passed in a blur of lovemaking, research, and spell practice.

Hermione had attempted to head into town alone the day before the start of the full moon cycle, to stock up on food and other necessities, but Draco had outright refused to let her go without him. She wasn't sure if it was because of the bond, the war, or that the full moon was upon them. Deciding not to argue with him, she allowed him to accompany her because he was already on edge and convinced he would hurt her…no matter how many times she tried to reassure him he wouldn't.

Christmas Eve fell the day after the full moon cycle and Draco had noticed how withdrawn Hermione had become after they'd been to town. Lights, wreaths, ornaments, and trees decorated the little community of Upper Flagley and though her eyes had initially brightened with excitement it was quickly replaced with melancholy.

After he had finished putting the groceries away, Draco found her curled into the corner of a couch with her head buried in a historical tome about Rowena Ravenclaw. She was wearing jeans and her favorite white knit jumper with her hair pulled back haphazardly. He sat down and pulled her feet into his lap; he found that the closer they were to the full moon the harder it was for him to keep his hands off of her now that they were mated.

"Hermione?" he voiced, interrupting her reading.

"Hmmm?" she halfheartedly responded. He sighed as he reached out, plucked the book from her grasp, and closed it. "Draco!" she cried with indignation.

"I want to talk to you" he stated seriously as he met her irritated gaze with one of determination. She huffed and crossed her arms, infuriated by how often they had to discuss her safety. All she could feel through the bond anymore was his fear and concern over her and it was driving her absolutely spar.

"We've already discussed this" she growled, "you _are not_ going to hurt me, Draco. I refuse to lock _myself_ or _you_ away for three days. You are just going to have to get…"

"That's not what I want to talk about" he interjected even though he still held concerns about hurting her in his wolf state.

"Oh…" she blushed slightly at having assumed and instantly lashing out. "What did you want to talk about?"

"I know you aren't concerned about the next three days, but I do know something is bothering you…ever since we went into town you've been…" he paused looking for the right word " _down_. What happened? Did I miss something?" She clenched her jaw and looked at her hands, she knew he'd notice and had hoped he'd chalk it up to the full moon. But of course, he had to be more intuitive than that.

"It's nothing really…just me being silly" she claimed in an attempt to avoid discussing the depression she felt. The entire year had been nerve-wracking and strenuous…and she knew it was ridiculous to feel such a way about something so trivial when there was a war going on.

"I don't believe you" he retorted. "If it were nothing, you'd have already moved on but when I mentioned it you seemed worse than before." Hermione pursed her lips in irritation and cursed the bond for the first time. "Hey if I don't get to hide my feelings, you don't get to hide yours" Draco contended with a small chuckle. "Come on, Hermione, tell me what's upset you." She sighed and looked past him through the window at the snow-covered ground.

"When we're here it's easy to forget, but in town, I remembered it was nearly Christmas" she began and looked down at her hands again. "At first I got excited because it's our first one together…but then I remembered there wasn't anyone else to celebrate with. Not that being just with you is a bad thing…but Christmas is my favorite time of the year and my mum and I usually bake cookies and sing carols as we decorate the tree. My parents would always wait for me to come home to do it." She paused to wipe a few stray tears from her eyes "I remembered that that won't happen this year…that…" she broke off, gasping for breath as she tried to suppress the sobs.

Draco pulled her onto his lap and wrapped his arms tightly around her as she continued. "T-this year they…they don't even kn-know I exist" she stammered out before breaking down into tears. "And to make matters worse I don't even know if my best friends are alive…Draco, I'm sorry but I just don't know what to do anymore," her voice resonated with defeat as she clung to him for reassurance. "We keep researching the same things and aren't any further along than we were three months ago. And I know we'll have to try and go back soon, but I'm scared to find out what's happened…and with Christmas, I want to do something with you but I feel like I'm betraying my parents in doing so…" she murmured into the crook of his neck before falling to pieces once more.

Draco was at a loss for words as every worry and fear she'd kept bottled inside came pouring out. He too had always had Christmas with his family, but it was a cold ridged affair where they attended balls, indulged in an elegant holiday meal, and retired to their own rooms separately. Gifts were given only to show off as they were meaningless and rarely anything fun. Outside of the broomsticks he'd been given, his parents usually only bought him clothes or books in order to prepare him for adulthood. Clearly, his mates' Christmas's were filled with love and laughter.

Draco was reluctant to say anything that would make matter's worse, so he simply held her close and stroked her hair until her tears subsided. It wasn't until he felt her breathing even out that he realized she'd fallen asleep.

After laying her on the couch and covering her with a thick blanket, he went to make dinner. Standing over the stove, he tried to think of a way to comfort her and bring back the sanguine light in her eyes. This was their first Christmas together after all and he wanted it to be special…no matter where they were.

XXX

The next morning Draco woke early and snuck out of the house. He knew it was a full moon day so he only had a few hours of daylight to carry out the plan he devised the night before. His wolf was angry with the idea of leaving their mate behind, alone and unprotected. He seemed to think it didn't matter that they could feel her sleeping through the bond, he needed to be by her side.

After arguing needlessly with the wolf for several minutes, Draco made his way into town. Knowing he needed to be quick, he stopped into a local store in search of a small Christmas gift he had in mind for Hermione. He knew she wouldn't expect anything, but this was something he'd wanted to buy her. Once he'd made his purchase he hurried from the store and down the street to an open lot in search of a lush green Christmas tree, wreath, and garland. Making his way into a deserted ally, he shrank nearly all of his purchases and slid them into his pocket. To avoid suspicious inquiries, he chose to drag the tree back to the house and was once again grateful for the wolf and his immeasurable strength.

As he headed up the path, he felt Hermione's pleasure in having woken to his morning note.

He'd told her he'd drawn her a bath and requested she relax while he sorted breakfast. She had no idea he'd risked going into town with his wolf so close to the surface. But he figured she would be proud of him for not losing his temper or snapping at the sales associates when they attempted to over-charge him.

Stopping on the porch, Draco pulled out his wand and transfigured a rock into a tree stand before levitating them into the house. He set the tree up in the corner next to the fireplace before enlarging the rest of his purchases. Using a temporary sticking charm, he hung the garland around the living room and the wreath upon the door before rushing up to the second bedroom to hide his mate's gift.

Hermione laid comfortably in the deep transfigured tub when she heard the front door open. Through the bond, she could feel that Draco was both nervous and excited about something. She wondered what he was up to and strained her ears in an attempt to figure it out. Unfortunately, his wolf tendencies gave him the unfair ability to move around silently, so she couldn't hear more than the rustle of his coat and the sound of a pan being slid into the oven.

Grumbling under her breath, she closed her eyes and tried to relax in the steaming bath. Minutes later, they fluttered back open when the bedroom door creaked. Draco stood leaning on the door frame dressed casually in a steel grey knit jumper and jeans. His grey eyes were already threaded with gold as they lingered on her body and sent heat to her core. "Do you want to join me?" she asked softly, hoping he'd agree. Draco quirked an eyebrow as his wolf hummed in agreement and urged him to go to his mate.

 _'Join her...take her,'_ he urged as his heartbeat accelerated in excitement. They could sense her yearning through the bond, imploring him to claim her then and there.

 _'Not yet,'_ he uttered to the wolf, fighting the urge to climb into the tub.

"Breakfast's nearly ready" he claimed, his eyes remaining locked on hers as he avoided looking in the mirror. He knew she wasn't bothered by the scars but for him, they only served as a reminder of his failure and the life he used to live.

 _'But it brought you to her,'_ his wolf growled, irritated with his self-loathing.

 _'True, it brought us to her,'_ Draco agreed as he softly smiled at Hermione.

"Breakfast sounds amazing, I'll finish up and be right down" she replied, mirroring his smile. Idly, she wondered what he was up to, seeing that this was the first time he'd passed up an opportunity to shag her.

Draco nodded before giving her another appreciative once over and heading back downstairs. He sat back on the couch and took several breaths in order to settle his nerves. Breathing in deep, he could smell the pine tree and garland, the burning wood, the quiche baking, the snow falling, and Hermione's lingering lavender and vanilla scent that enveloped him everywhere he went.

His heart pounded with anxiety as he patiently waited for her, hoping she would appreciate what he'd done. This was the first time he'd endeavored in bettering the life of someone else. He'd grown up in a cold house with apathetic traditions, trained to be self-reliant and unfeeling. But being with Hermione made him want more than that…to _be_ _more_ , for her. In the three weeks they'd been mated he felt happier than he'd ever recalled and though they were on the brink of rejoining a war, their temporary home was filled with love and affection.

He listened as Hermione finished in the tub and stepped out to get dressed. His senses were on high alert, setting him on edge because she was out of sight. Forcing himself to stay seated, he took several more calming breaths and concentrated on the sound of her milling around their room. As she began descending the stairs, he stood to meet her at the bottom step.

Before her feet touched the bottom landing, he scooped her up in his arms and kissed her like he'd just gotten back from war. Calmness swept through him when she embraced him and wrapped her legs around his torso. "You could have joined me in the tub, ya know" she chortled as she pulled back breathlessly.

"No, if I had I wouldn't have been able to surprise you" he declared before pressing another kiss to her lips.

"Surprise me?" she inquired before peering through the archway behind him. Her breath hitched at the sight of the greenery decorating the room. Draco watched as tears sprang to her eyes and felt the convergence of sadness and elation through the bond.

"I listened to what you said yesterday and you're right. This _is_ our first Christmas together and I know it's not ideal, but I didn't want to skip it because of the war…I hope that's okay" he added as she blinked the tears from her eyes and awarded him with a soft smile.

"I never knew you could be this sweet" she whispered as she tightened her arms around his neck, pulling herself flush with him. "Thank you, Draco" she murmured and kissed him thoroughly. Internally, he smirked, pleased that he'd brought a smile back to her face.

"Want to decorate them?" he asked as he led her into the room. Her eyes lit up as she contemplated the various colors she could use. Before he could say anymore, she raised her wand and began gliding it over the room. Blue, silver, and white ornamentations covered the greenery before she flicked her wand and added several everlasting icicles. She bit her lip in concentration as she stared over the decorations, feeling that she'd missed something. Draco chortled before raising his own wand and adding a luminous gold star to the top of the tree and a red skirt to cover the base.

"Perfect" she breathed as a contented smile graced her lips. Draco moved forward and wrapped his arms around her waist while he admired her detailed spellwork.

"Yes…it is" he whispered before trailing his lips down the side of her neck, grumbling at the tight collared knit jumper she was wearing. Reaching up, he made to pull her collar to the side but she smacked his hand.

"Don't you dare, you'll ruin my sweater" she chastised.

To Draco's horror, he whined when she twisted from his arms and made to walk into the kitchen. Stopping mid-step, she turned back to him with a raised brow, "Don't," he warned, not wanting her to say anything about his damned wolf's need to hold her close.

"Did you just…" she began to ask as she bit back a smile.

"It's not funny, my bloody wolf doesn't like having you out of arms reach" he growled as he moved to stand next to her.

"You weren't like this last month" she admonished.

"We weren't mated last month…" he supplied trying to hide the fact he'd wanted her even then. She looked inquisitively at him and stepped backwards a few steps…smirking when he followed her. "Stop, it's not funny."

"Mated or not you were able to keep your distance last time _and_ this morning" she pointed out.

"Last time we weren't mated and if you recall I nearly attached you when my wolf got free…this morning I had other plans but I had to fight the wolf the entire time to keep my distance. It's not easy and honestly, I'd just rather have you in my arms" he conceded with a smug smile as he caged her against the counter.

"Draco…" she sighed as he nipped her mark through the knit fabric of her jumper. "If you keep doing that breakfast will burn" she groaned as he trailed kisses up her neck. He growled when she tried to pull back and buried his head into the crook of her shoulder. Hermione whimpered as he assaulted her mark through the knitted fabric, sending tingling magic down her spine and across her chest as he nuzzled her. The lingering magic was euphoric, making her eyes roll back as his hands wandered down her body. The acrid smell of burning food snapped her to her senses and she pushed him away "Dammit Draco," she growled as she grabbed the oven mitts and pulled out the quiche. Luckily only the edges were burned and the center was still edible.

"Forget the food" he rumbled huskily in her ear. Draco wanted nothing more than to throw her over his shoulder, take her upstairs, and ravish her until they both collapsed from exhaustion.

"Hmmm, I don't think so, you had your chance this morning" she teased. "Now, I want to eat breakfast and get a bit more research done before tonight. I'll not have you distracting me, that book I'm reading has quite a bit about Rowena. We _need_ to concentrate on the Horcruxes…" he looked dejected at her statement "look…" his gold-threaded silver eyes gazed intently into hers "we both know by tonight your wolf is going to be overly zealous. I can almost guarantee that if you wear me out now, he won't care and you'll end up hurting me." Her statement brought a flicker of fear into his eyes and he swallowed hard.

"I should stay in the spare..."

"No, don't even think about it. Your wolf can barely stand being across the room let alone down the hall. I'll be alright…" she promised as she reached up and stroked his cheek. "Come on, let's eat" she murmured, turning to take the pan to the table. Draco sighed and dropped the argument, closely following her with the plates and cutlery.

They spent the rest of the day snuggled on the couch reading about the Hogwarts founders. Hermione sat with her feet on the coffee table while Draco was sprawled across the couch with his head in her lap.

As she read the text before her, about all four founders', she leisurely ran her fingers through Draco's platinum blonde hair. He closed his eyes and reveled in her tender touch as the book he held rested open against his chest.

Just as he began slipping into unconsciousness, he heard Hermione huff in frustration. "What's wrong?" he mumbled as his golden grey eyes flickered open.

"We aren't getting anywhere" she growled as the sun dipped low in the sky, casting shadows across the room. "Every book is the same in describing the founders and their few items." Draco sat up and leaned over her shoulder "Slytherin's locket, which we have" she flipped through the pages as she spoke. "Gryffindor's sword, which we know he never got ahold of; the lost diadem of Ravenclaw, which it's been lost for hundreds of years so we know that can't be the object he has…and Hufflepuff's cup, we know this is one but no idea where..." Draco's eyes widened as he stared at the ornate golden cup pictured before him. A memory flickered into his mind and Hermione's words were lost on him.

"You're sure this is one?" he questioned her seriously.

"Yes, Riddle took this and the necklace from that old witch. I told you this already…" she trailed off as he snatched the book from her hands to examine the photograph.

"You did…but I've seen this. Hermione, I saw the Dar… _him_ give this to my aunt. I didn't know this is what it was, I wasn't supposed to even know about it." Her eyes went wide as she stared at him.

"You saw the cup? Why didn't you say anything last week? Why…?"

"This is the first picture I've seen of it…I didn't realize what it was he gave my batty aunt" he snapped in irritation that she thought he'd withheld information from her.

"There's no reason to snap at me" she quipped, knowing his wolf made him edgy and a swinging ball of emotions. "Please, just tell me what you remember."

"I was in the library at the manor…hiding" he admitted, refusing to meet her eyes. "Aunt Bella came in with _him_ , they were speaking in hushed tones and obviously thought they were alone. Hardly anyone used the library…which is why I hid there…" he paused recalling the fear he felt as he watched them from the floor between the shelves. "Anyways, he said he had a request of her because of her loyalty…blah blah…and he pulled out the box telling her to protect it with her life. When she opened it, she held up this cup" he gestured to the picture. "I'm _positive_ it was this cup. She told him she'd put it in the safest place she knew…" his gold-threaded eyes locked with her intense brown "…her Gringotts vault" he nearly whispered.

They stared at each other for several long minutes, each of them understanding exactly what this meant. They'd found a Horcrux…but it would be nearly _impossible_ to retrieve it. Draco ran a hand down his face as Hermione stood and began pacing the floor in front of him. "You're sure? One hundred percent certain that's where she put it?" she asked after several contemplative moments.

"Yes, I'm sure" he bit out, irritated at her lack of confidence in him and the fact that though they knew where it was there was no safe way to apprehend it.

"I'm sorry, I believe you but this…this is the breakthrough we've needed" she trailed off in thought as she bit her lip and ran her hands through her hair. "I need to tell Harry and Ron…we won't be able to break in without them" Draco's head snapped up at her words.

"You can't be fucking serious, Hermione! Do you have any idea how dangerous it would be to break into Gringotts? It's not ran just by goblins anymore; dark wizards guard the doors and that's not to mention the security measures placed by our vaults!" he bellowed and stood as fury overrode his senses. She was going to endanger herself again, this time dragging him into the fray because he wouldn't be able to let her go alone. The thought of her being hurt or dying twisted his insides.

"What do you mean 'by our vaults'?" she questioned as he stepped towards her protectively.

"I mean the Lestrange vault is in the deepest part of Gringotts, alongside the oldest wizarding families… _including_ the Malfoy's. It's _impossible_ to get past all of their traps and spells without being caught. I won't let you do this. I can't lose you…" his voice went up an octave as panic flooded into her and gold shone brightly in his eyes once more. She glanced out the window and saw the sun had gone down, realizing his wolf would be right at the surface fighting for control. Swallowing her pride, she backpedaled to keep the wolf placated, knowing he was unreasonably overprotective and dangerous when angry.

"Okay…" she held up her hands in surrender, knowing it was best not to argue with him right now. "We won't go…we won't go, Draco" she murmured softly as she reached up and cupped his face. "I'll stay here with you" she whispered before ghosting her lips over his, calming the tremors in his shoulders.

"Stay" he breathed before he wound his hands into her hair and roughly kissed her.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Harry Potter the amazingly talented JK Rowling does…I just enjoy playing with her characters.

 **Chapter 13:**

Hermione wrapped her arms around Draco's torso and pulled him flush against her chest as she moaned into his kiss. Before long, his fear and anger morphed into unbridled lust, feeding on her own as his hands caressed her soft curves…edging ever closer to the hem of her jumper.

As his fingertips glided over the bare skin of her waist, Hermione gasped and pulled back, recalling why they needed to wait. Her breathing was erratic and her pupils dilated as she stared into his hungry gaze. Swallowing hard, she tried to find the right words to reason why they shouldn't but he simply pulled her tighter and began trailing fervent kisses across the curve of her jaw and down her slender neck.

"Draco" she moaned as he bit down onto the mark beneath her knit jumper. "Wait…we…we should…" she tried as he gripped the hem of her tight sweater and pulled it over her head.

"No, we shouldn't" he growled. "I need you, now" he ground out; the deep timbre of his voice sent shivers of need down her spine. He tossed her jumper to the floor and wrapped one arm around her waist…lifting her off the ground just long enough to remove her pants. Leaving her clad in her black knickers, he carried her to the area rug in front of the hearth before summoning the sofa pillows and throw blankets to lay her on.

Hermione bit her lip as he nipped and kissed her down her neck, across her collarbone, and between the valley of her breasts. He paused momentarily to nuzzle her bound flesh before continuing his way to the apex of her thighs. She could sense his urgency as he slipped his fingers beneath the damp cotton and into her dripping core, causing her breath to hitch as he pumped vigorously into her.

"Oh gods, Draco" she cried breathily as he tore the thin fabric of her knickers, leaned down, and latched onto her swollen clit. With each stroke of his fingers and flick of his tongue, he rapidly propelled her to an intense climax which had her clutching his hair as she writhed under him.

His erection strained against his trousers as he fumbled for his dropped wand and flicked it to vanish his clothes. In one swift motion, he lifted her legs over his shoulders and entered her, filling her to the hilt while simultaneously causing her to cry out in pleasure. Arching over her, he slowly thrust his steel length in and out of her quim as it pulsed with the aftershocks of her climax.

The firelight flickered beside them, illuminating Hermione's soft curves as her wild hair splayed over the pillows beneath her. Draco watched passion and pleasure flit across her face as he set a slow pace, thrusting deep into her over and over again. She moaned and begged for more through ragged breaths as sweat beaded her forehead.

His heart raced as he drove her to the edge of ecstasy while attempting to restrain his inner wolf. With each mounting thrust, the wolf clawed closer to the surface, fighting the wizard for control. A sheen of sweat coated his skin as he slowly increased their pace and reached between them to rub circles over her sensitive pearl.

 _'Not yet,'_ he begged the wolf, ' _just let me see her_ ,' he pleaded knowing she was close by her scent and trembling inner walls. He wanted nothing more than to feel her come undone and listen as she cried out his name.

"F-fuck…oh gods Draco…I'm…I'm" she stuttered before throwing her head back and screaming as she climaxed around him. The wolf only allowed him a few seconds to savor the moment before he surged forward and seized control while she shuddered and keened beneath them.

"Draco what…" Hermione began, startled when he suddenly withdrew, gripped her hips, and flipped her onto all fours. "Draco," she inquired tentatively before hearing an answering growl. Without seeing his eyes, she instinctively knew the wolf was behind her before he roughly thrust himself back inside.

With a bruising grip, he held her in place by her hips as he repeatedly pounded into her slick heat. Determined to thoroughly exert his power, he gingerly slid one hand from her hip up her spine to grip the back of her neck. Hermione tensed beneath him, genuinely fearful of his behavior before feeling considerable pressure urging her down into the pillows.

She fisted the cushions and moaned in a mixture of pleasure and pain as he proceeded to plunge into her relentlessly. With a slight change of angle, he began hitting her toe-curling spot making her eyes roll back in blissful satisfaction.

Before long, only the sharp intakes of breath could be heard alongside the slapping of their sweat-slicked bodies. Hermione knew he was close when his pace increased and he began mercilessly humping her. Within seconds, she came undone, screaming beneath him just before an indescribable animalistic sound echoed through the room as he followed her over the edge.

When Hermione's climax subsided, she collapsed on the makeshift bed, trembling from exhaustion. Sensing her pain and fatigue, the wolf moved down beside her and pulled her into his arms. The last thing she recalled before succumbing to sleep was a low whimper as he tenderly nuzzled her mark.

XXX

Morning light flickered through the curtains, illuminating the living room as it fell across Hermione's face. The curly-haired brunette stirred in her sleep and blinked rapidly as she opened her eyes, momentarily wondering why she was sleeping on the living room floor.

As she felt her tender muscles throb between her thighs, she recalled the full moon and how Draco…well, _the wolf_ …had taken her roughly from behind. Turning her head slowly, she found the mussed platinum hair of her mate lying flat on his back behind her. Dark circles weighed under his eyes from spending a sleepless night battling the wolf within. She knew he was tired and assumed he'd sleep for quite a while, giving her time to shower and ready breakfast.

When she attempted to roll onto her side, she bit back a whimper as the muscles in her groin protested. She pulled back the blanket and her eyes widened at the number of dark bruises speckling her hips from where the wolf had held her.

Gritting her teeth, she forced herself up off the floor, using the couch to steady herself. Her legs shook beneath her as she took a tentative step and nearly collapsed onto the floor. She couldn't understand how something that had felt so fantastic the night before, hurt like the devil today.

Though the bruises ached, she felt they weren't as bad as she'd expected. But she knew if Draco saw them, he'd berate himself and potentially attempt to lock himself away every full moon…whether the wolf liked it or not. Keeping that in mind, she summoned her wand and trudged up the stairs as quietly as she could manage.

Upon reaching their bathroom, she carefully leaned against the counter and accio'd her beaded bag with a change of clothes. Rifling through her potions, she cursed under her breath when she realized she was out of bruise removal paste. Pulling the stopper on a pain relief potion, she downed the contents and contemplated sneaking out of the house and into town to buy some remover before he woke. But she quickly banished the thought knowing if Draco woke and found her missing, he would panic and possibly even follow her into town…disregarding the potential danger he would cause.

It was the middle of the full moon cycle and by far the worst day of the three. His wolf, though currently sleeping, would be enraged to know she'd left the house alone and unprotected…even though she was perfectly capable of handling herself in a duel. Turning around, she flipped on the shower and waited a minute or two before she stepped under the scalding water.

Hermione sighed in relief as the pain potion began to take effect and the heat of the water relaxed her muscles. She took her time cleaning up before changing into her most comfortable pair of black yoga pants and one of Draco's loose white button-downs.

The pain in her hips had diminished to a slight twinge when she moved too fast or bumped into anything. Pleased with her appearance and ability to move with little to no pain, she made her way back down the stairs into the living room, passed a sleeping Draco, and into the kitchen where she began cooking each of his favorite foods. She contemplated the night before and thought that though the wolf had been a little rough she felt everything had gone rather well. He hadn't attempted to leave or take her again after their first coupling…obviously sensing he'd accidentally harmed her in his eagerness to have her to himself.

The curly-haired witch hummed with contentment as she whisked eggs, browned sausages, turned pancakes, and seared bacon. Fruit and cheese were already sliced and laid out on the table with plates and utensils. Strong arms snaked around her midriff, startling her from her thoughts on if she'd made enough food that morning.

"Mmmm," Draco murmured into her hair as he breathed in her freshly washed scent. "Good morning, love, you look absolutely ravishing today…is that my shirt?"

"Good morning to you too" she exclaimed as a smile spread across her face "and yes, it is. I hope you don't mind." He smirked and shook his head before tenderly kissing her neck as she asked, "Did you get enough sleep?"

"Eh, more than last month" he admitted with a shrug of his shoulders, knowing he'd spent most of the night watching over her as she'd slept. "Are you alright?" he questioned concernedly. He recalled everything that had happened the night before and was worried the wolf may have been too rough…no matter how she seemed to have enjoyed it at the time.

Hermione nodded her head before returning her attention to the stovetop. Worry and what he felt like trepidation seeped across the bond as she bit her lip and removed a few pancakes. Draco furrowed his brow and watched as she focused all of her attention on the meal, dancing back and forth just out of reach to move various foods onto serving platters before rushing them to the table.

As she passed by him once again, he reached out and grasped her hips to pull her towards him. He didn't like the fact that she was obviously avoiding his gaze and he wanted to know why. No sooner had his hands curled over the soft curves of her waist than she had let out a hiss in pain and twisted from his grasp…tears forming in her soft brown eyes.

"Hermione?" he asked, immediately stepping towards her as he tenderly touched her arm. "What's wrong? Did I hurt you? I'm sorry, I didn't think I grabbed you that hard…" he breathed, noting her eyes were squeezed shut.

"No, I'm fine" she replied, her voice tight with evident pain. As he scrutinized her features, he attempted to decipher her swirling emotions; detecting a trace of worry, concern, and immense pain. Even without the bond, he knew she was lying when she forced a smile and finally met his gaze. "Draco, I'm just a little sore after sleeping on the floor last night" she admitted casually as if it explained everything and she hadn't spent months sleeping in a tent recently. He pursed his lips and raised a brow in question as she tried to brush him off and continue with breakfast.

"You're lying" he stated flatly, masking the simmering anger boiling under his skin. "I can feel the amount of pain you're in…" he moved forward and boxed her in against the counter.

"Draco, I'm not lying" her voice wavered as his hands lightly grasped the sides of her ribcage. He could see a flicker of guilt and fear mingled in the depths of her eyes as he cautiously slid his hands down her body. As he reached her hips, he felt a flare of pain and caught sight of her clenched jaw as she tried to maintain a straight face. "Draco…" she whimpered when he added the slightest bit of pressure, causing her to wince in anguish. Without asking her permission, he pulled on the waistband of her pants, rolling them just far enough down to see the purple fingerprint bruises dotting her skin.

"Bloody hell" he growled as his eyes narrowed.

"They aren't that bad" Hermione insisted pulling back and readjusting her clothes as he glowered at the floor. "Draco it's not…"

"Don't…" he warned. She ignored him and stepped closer anyways as she reached forward to cup his cheek and tilt his head up to look at her.

"Listen to me," she demanded "it was an accident and it's nothing a little bruise remover can't heal. I would have healed them already if I had any on me but I'm out and I didn't want to worry you by disappearing into town to pick some up." His sharp silver gaze snapped to hers, filled with anger and disbelief.

"You were going to hide this from me?" he snapped.

"Well…yes" she swallowed hard before stealing her resolve. "I knew you'd blame yourself and insist on locking yourself away every full moon. These are nothing more than a mistake…"

"A mistake?" he repeated incredulously.

"Yes, a mistake" she bit back. "The wolf got a little carried away and realized his error after the fact…or at least I think he did. It's hard to tell because he doesn't speak, but he held me and whimpered as I fell asleep. Anyways…after breakfast, I plan on going into town to buy some salve and they'll be gone within an hour" Draco scoffed and shook his head. "Don't Draco, we knew there'd be a risk and honestly this is nothing compared to what could have happened."

"No, Hermione, you _told_ me he wouldn't hurt you…I _knew_ I should have stayed in the spare room" he shook his head angrily.

"Stop it" she shrieked in irritation. Draco jumped in surprise at the shrill noise. "Dammit, why won't you listen to me? I am telling you, I'm _fine_. I don't appreciate you acting like I'm a China doll or that I don't know the limits of _my own_ body.

"Was the wolf a bit rough, yes…did I hate it, no" she yelled while gesturing wildly with her hands. This was something he'd noticed she only did when truly frustrated with a situation or person. "I am your mate and I know what I can handle _especially_ when it comes to you. So, no I don't want you to lock yourself away over a few bruises. I understand and appreciate your concern but if you truly want to help, talk to him today and remind him that I'm still human."

Draco stood rooted in place as she thoroughly dressed him down and hung his head as she insisted on being around his beast. He knew it was pointless to argue with her, but he couldn't help feeling the shame from hurting her. The one thing he swore he'd never do again. ' _Merlin, I don't deserve her,'_ he thought. The wolf whimpered in the back of his mind, ' _Don't even get me started on you today,'_ he hissed internally.

 _'It was an accident,'_ the wolf insisted, but Draco ignored his whimpers as he realized Hermione was still talking to him.

"...you can't protect me from everything, for Merlin's sake, there's a war going on. And you're standing here worried over a few bruises?" she scoffed, shook her head, and let her shoulders sag as the fight left her. "I love you, Draco, but this…" she gestured to her hips "isn't the end of the world."

"I never wanted to hurt you" he admitted softly.

"Oh, Draco" she sighed and pulled him into a hug. "I know that, but this is only your second month and there's bound to be trials and errors. But we'll learn together…okay?"

"Okay," Draco agreed softly as his arms tightened around her.

XXX

After breakfast, Hermione and Draco made their way into town to buy the bruise salve together…he and the wolf had outright refused to let her go alone and she hadn't bothered arguing. Once they arrived home, Draco took the tin from her hand and insisted on applying the potion for her. He claimed it was so she didn't miss anything but they both knew he still felt guilty and wanted the opportunity to soothe her pain.

As Hermione readied tea and Draco stoked the fire, he thoroughly chastised the wolf for losing control…going as far as to threaten to lock them away from her each month if he were to ever hurt her again. He wasn't surprised when the wolf readily agreed and the two of them spent the rest of the day doting on their mate.

Against his better judgment, he stayed by her side the following two nights as the wolf took control. However, the wolf seemed to have listened to him and did nothing more than hold Hermione through the night...clearly afraid of hurting her again.

The day following the full moon cycle was Christmas Eve and they spent it curled together under a blanket on the couch in front of the fire. Snow fell heavily outside and they could hear the distant church bells ring as evening services ended. They'd made tender love throughout the day and simply basked in the temporary peace they'd found.

As the moon rose higher in the sky, Hermione drifted to sleep with her head pillowed on Draco's bare chest. The pale wizard watched as the flickering firelight illuminated the golden honey hues of her hair and he felt content as he held her slender form.

He tried not to think about the fact that they'd agreed to contact Potter and Weasley the following day, to bring them to their cottage and resume the hunt. Once the two of them arrived, _everything_ would change. Draco doubted it would be easy to convince her friends he'd shifted his allegiance and was even less optimistic that they'd accept their relationship.

The blonde scoffed at the ways in which he assumed each of them would try to convince her to leave him. However, if he were being honest, he was a bit fearful of her choosing them over him…no matter how adamant she was that she wouldn't. These were her childhood friends, boys she'd known since first year who'd fought by her side and defended her when need be. He knew if they made her choose that she couldn't live without them…just as he couldn't live without her.

He swallowed hard and tried to push the doubts from his mind once more, turning his focus instead to the here and now.

At that moment the wind whirled outside, fresh snow covered the grass, the fire crackled in the hearth, and his mate snuggled deeper into his arms. Feeling her shiver with cold, he picked up his wand and summoned the comforter from their bed. She looked peaceful in her sleep and he didn't want to risk waking her by carrying her up the stairs.

The thick quilted blanket soared through the air and hovered within arm's reach, next to the sofa. With a few more flicks of his wand, the couch widened and morphed into a large bed. Plucking the comforter from the air, he took his time tucking it around his mate as he admired her. It baffled him knowing he'd spent years tormenting her over blood…over something she had no control over. He had purposefully sought her out to punish her in retaliation for his father's abuse. All the while knowing she was beautiful, brave, loyal, intelligent…everything he'd ever wanted in a friend, a lover…a wife.

Draco smiled softly down at his mate before reaching out to tuck a curl behind her ear. His fingers lightly caressed her skin as they slid from her temple to the edge of her bottom lip. It was in these quiet moments that he considered their future…one without war or bloodshed. One where they could enjoy a simple lie in on a lazy Sunday before their children burst in demanding breakfast and walks to the park.

With his eyes closed, he could see everything they'd ever dreamed of…everything he'd ever hoped for as a child. As he imagined their children running through the back garden on a sunny summer afternoon while he and Hermione had tea, he slowly drifted off to sleep.

XXX

The pressure of soft warm lips trailing across his chest stirred Draco from his slumber. They moved steadily over his scars, up across his collar bone, his neck, and to the corner of his mouth. Just as he thought she'd reached her goal, she steadily kissed back over his stubble to the tender spot beneath his ear.

"Good morning" she whispered softly by his ear. "Happy Christmas, Draco."

"Mmhmm" he hummed as he slid his fingers around the back of her neck and pulled her down for a proper kiss; one which left her breathless within minutes. "Good morning, love" he murmured before pressing a kiss to her forehead and reaching for his wand. With a simple flick, he summoned the small package he'd hidden in the spare room a few days earlier. "Happy Christmas, Hermione" Draco declared, holding out the silver-wrapped box.

"Draco…what?" she stammered, clearly surprised by the gift he held.

"Well where I come from, we call it a gift" Draco stated clearly with a teasing smile. "I know it's not much, but I think you'll like it."

"But I-I didn't get you anything."

"That's alright sweetheart…"

"No, it's not alright, I didn't even think about it" she cried. "We've been so busy researching Horcruxes it completely slipped my mind."

"Hermione," Draco interjected "it's alright, I didn't expect anything…this…" he gestured to the box in her hands before admitting "well it's kind of for both of us." Her brow furrowed in confusion as she stared into his grey eyes. Without questioning him further she bit her lip and slowly tore the paper from the package, exposing a black velvet box. Nestled inside the cushioned folds were two simple silver wedding bands, one for her and one for him.

"Oh, Draco" she breathed as tears filled her eyes. She understood now why the bond had been flooded with nervousness and fear.

"Do you like them?" he asked cautiously, knowing any pure-blooded witch would have thrown an absolute fit at being gifted such an item. But while he'd stood in the small jewelry store looking over a variety of bands within his budget, they'd stood out to him as a simple elegance she'd appreciate. "I couldn't afford an engagement ring but I wanted to have something that represented our bond. Something more than just the mark upon your neck…" he trailed off as he averted his gaze.

"I love the mark you gave me" Hermione replied immediately as she reached out and cupped his cheek. "I told you weeks ago, I'm not ashamed to be yours and this" she held up the ring box "wasn't necessary but I think it's the sweetest thing anyone's ever done for me." Love and sincerity shone brightly in her eyes as she held his gaze.

"I don't deserve you" he whispered, closing his eyes as he rested his forehead against hers.

"Don't say that" she argued softly "you're a good man, Draco Malfoy, and I love you." She pressed her lips against his to silence any arguments before pulling back and staring into his eyes. "I love you" she repeated as she picked up the larger band and slid it onto his ring finger.

"I love you too, Hermione" he breathed as his voice shook with emotion. Gingerly, he picked up the thinner band and slid it down her nimble digit. "Someday…" he began as he stared at the simple band "I'll buy you the engagement ring you deserve."

"Draco, I don't need a fancy ring to know you love me" she uttered quietly as she leaned down to see into his eyes. "I just need you." With that, no more words were spoken as he pulled her tightly to him and kissed her soundly.

They spent the rest of the day tangled up with one another in the transfigured bed…only pausing long enough to rest and nibble on leftovers. As evening rolled around, they decided to turn the bed back into a sofa and move back upstairs. They'd changed into their nightclothes and were just finishing dessert when Draco reminded her to send the Patronus to Harry and Ron. Swallowing hard, she picked up his wand and conjured her otter before relaying their message to the charming creature.

"Happy Christmas, Harry…Ron" she stated holding back her emotion. "I saw a stone cottage today, dressed with blue shutters on the edge of Upper Flagley and it made me think of you and how life could be after the war. I hope both of you are well and that I'll see you again soon." And with that, she sent her Patronus off into the night.


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Harry Potter the amazingly talented JK Rowling does…I just enjoy playing with her characters.

 **Chapter 14:**

Hermione watched her otter dance off into the night before quietly slipping off into the bathroom to brush her teeth, wash her face, and braid her hair for bed. As she made her way back into their bedroom, she found Draco lounging on the bed reading _Fantastic Beasts & Where to Find them by Newt Scamander_. She smiled as she leaned against the doorframe and took in his relaxed features. His platinum hair was rumpled from their earlier escapades, he had one arm behind his head as he leaned against the headboard, and his black tee clung to his torso complimenting the black and red flannel pajama bottoms he wore. Glancing up he smirked at her ogling "See something you fancy?" he quipped.

"I see a lot of things I fancy" she confessed with a smile before walking towards the foot of the bed. "Do you think they'll come?" she inquired tentatively as she knelt on the end of the mattress. Draco closed his book after marking the page and set it on the nightstand, giving her his full attention as he nodded. "I hope they understand the message…I think they will" she murmured to herself as she worried her lip and stared unseeingly at their quilt. He didn't need the bond to know she was nervous about facing her friends again…especially now that they were mated.

"How long do you think we have until they show?" he questioned, hoping he'd have at least a day or two more of solitude to spend with her. He knew as soon as the dunderheaded duo showed up they'd be dragged back into the war. Knowing all she had shared with him; he knew it was inevitable and that they were the only ones with the knowledge to truly end Voldemort's reign of terror.

"They'll probably be here by morning…maybe tomorrow evening at the latest. That is as long as they were alone. Draco…" she paused biting her lip once again "what if they were around the enemy? What if I just sent the snatchers and Death Eaters our position? What if…"

"Shh…Mione don't do this, don't panic. You said they sent you that dog shortly after you were separated back in November…"

"Terrier…"

"Whatever, if they are able to send it then clearly, they're alright. They've probably spent the last six weeks with the Weasley's and were just as worried about you as you were them. You have to keep in mind they're probably thinking you've been captured and were just as reluctant to contact you for fear of giving up their own location." Draco sighed, hating the words he was about to speak but knowing they were true "Mione, we both know we can't hide here forever…especially now that we know where another Horcrux is…"

"I know…I know you're right" she admitted with a sigh of defeat. "I'm just scared we're going to be murdered in our beds if we let down our guard."

"Once your friends are here, I probably will be murdered" he mumbled as he glanced out the window, wondering if this would be the last night he'd have with her.

"That's not funny, they won't do that. Not after we explain everything…" she insisted. Draco didn't want to argue with her so he simply smiled and leaned forward to kiss her gently. If these were their last hours of solitude for the foreseeable future then he wanted to make the most of them.

"How about you get your arse up this bed and make yourself comfortable while I go downstairs and make us some hot chocolate. When I come back up, we can snuggle and just enjoy the fire…maybe even _read_ a little" he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively, making her laugh. "What'd you say? Sound good to you?" he stared deep into her chocolate eyes and watched as they softened before she nodded.

"That sounds wonderful, Draco" she leaned forward and pressed a tender kiss to his lips before crawling up the bed and sliding under the blankets as he'd suggested.

A soft smile played across his lips before he stood and made his way downstairs, happy to see her mood had lifted and that she wasn't as nervous as before. The living room was lit with the faint glow of a fire dancing in the grate; they'd determined it was too cold to douse the main hearth and often left it burn throughout the day. He paused by the fireside and added another log to the flames before continuing on to the kitchen.

Digging around through the cabinets, he pulled out the saucepan, turned the stove on low, and poured in some milk. He had just finished gathering the cocoa powder, marshmallows, and peppermint sticks when he heard the front gate open. Pausing, he listened as he heard what sounded like two sets of boots walking up the stone path.

He quickly shut off the stove and grabbed his wand, unwilling to take any chances as Hermione wasn't expecting Potter or the Weasel until the next day. The hair on the back of his neck stood up as he moved into the shadows of the dining room to have an unobstructed view of the front door. He could hear Hermione in the bedroom humming to herself as the individuals slowly began to turn the antique handle.

Draco's eyebrows furrowed in confusion as he watched the front door open, expecting to see two people, but noticed no one was there. ' _What the hell?'_ he thought as the door shut just as softly as it had opened. He could hear the boots trek across the floor and assumed the perpetrators were disillusioned. His inner wolf growled as he heard them move toward the stairwell. "Who are you? I know you're there… _show_ yourself" he demanded as he moved into the firelight, aiming at what he thought was the right direction.

" _Stupefy_ " he heard a familiar voice shout just before a flash of red light shot towards him from a spot near the base of the stairs.

" _Protego_ " he growled and his shield charm easily deflected the stunning spell, sending it streaming into the front wall with a resounding _crack_. Before he had time to disarm the intruders, two more flashes of light illuminated the room.

" _Petrificus totalus_ …"

" _Incarcerous_ …" both spells shot at him as he dove into the dining room. He deflected the body bind but was hit by the second spell, and fell to the floor tied with several red coiling ropes. In the distance, he could hear Hermione running down the stairs. ' _No, not her'_ he thought as he laid on the hardwood floor. He no longer cared about what happened to himself just as long as she was safe.

"Hermione, run!" he shouted as she reached the bottom landing. The invisible intruders were somewhere in the living room, having paused when they heard the second set of feet. Draco struggled against his bonds; his wand clutched at his side as he growled. The wolf thrashed within him, angry that something may happen to his mate. Gold laced through his silver eyes as the wolf attempted to aid in his release.

"No…" she screamed before raising her wand, her eyes glancing frantically around the room looking for their attackers. She knew it was a mistake having sent that message to Harry and Ron, she should have known that the Death Eater's would have intercepted her Patronus. ' _Everte statum'_ she thought and sent the nonverbal spell across the entire room. She heard it collide with more than one body and listened to them crash into the far wall.

A ripple in the air, similar to that of a cloak, caught her eye as the trespassers were blown backward. Jean clad legs and booted feet appeared out of thin air as the figures groaned in pain. "Wait, wait, wait" she heard Harry cry out as she raised her wand again. Hermione froze in the middle of the room, uncertain as to when she'd crossed from the stairs.

"Harry?" she whispered as a hand appeared and yanked off the cloak, revealing both himself and Ron as they moved to stand. "It is you…" she cried as she rushed forward and threw her arms around her best friends. "We weren't expecting you until tomorrow, Merlin…I only sent that Patronus an hour ago."

"We?" Ron asked skeptically. "Don't tell me he's with you?" he glowered and gestured to Draco lying bound on the floor. Hermione's face twisted in anger as she raised her wand and slashed open the ropes before rushing to her mates' side to help him up.

"Why did you attack him?" Hermione snapped as Draco glowered at her two best friends; thin red lines were etched on his arms from where the ropes had held him.

"He attacked us first…" Ron bellowed.

"I didn't attack first! I asked who you were and your response was to try and stupefy me" Draco responded through clenched teeth. "Who the hell walks into someone else's house invisible without knocking?"

"We thought it was a trap" Harry defended, his green eyes flashing with anger "and when we saw _you_ , we assumed our suspicions were right."

"Be that as it may Harry, Draco's right, you shouldn't have just walked in here without knocking. I understand thinking it was a trap, but he asked who you were _before_ you attacked him…if _I'd_ been down here," she added heatedly "I wouldn't have bothered asking before sending you right back out the door." Turning to Draco she inspected the marks on his arm and asked if he was alright.

"What the bloody hell is going on here?" Ron shouted, clearly confused by her concern over the blonde. "Since when is he, Draco, and better yet why's he even here? Has this fucking Death Eater imperius'd you?" his face was turning beet red as he screamed at her. Draco growled, raising his wand in defense as Ron and Harry made to jinx him…but Hermione beat them all to the punch.

" _Expelliarmus_ " she snapped and both Ron and Harry's wands flew into her hands.

"What the bloody hell, Hermione?" Ron queried in disbelief. "You must've been imperius'd…"

"I won't have you three fighting anymore, not until I've had time to explain everything that's happened."

"What's there to explain? We've been out of the picture for a month and you've gone and lost your bloody mind by getting moon-eyed over a Death Eater" Ron hissed. Harry was staring at the two of them with furrowed brows, uncertain if what Ron said was true.

"It's not that simple, Ron, _please_ let me explain" she asserted, her voice rising an octave from the stress.

"There's nothing to explain, clearly he's got some kind of hold over you or you would've taken his wand too" Ron argued.

"Draco won't hurt either of you" she growled as Ron scoffed and rolled his eyes while crossing his freckled arms over his chest.

"How do you know that, look where he's pointing his wand?" Harry spat. Hermione looked at Draco with a pleading expression and he narrowed his eyes before slipping his wand into his back pocket and mirroring Ron by crossing his arms. Though Hermione felt Draco seemed quite a bit more imposing with his scars and sneer.

"See, he's not going to do anything. Why don't we all sit down" she gestured to the couches as Harry and Ron stared dumbfounded at their interaction.

"I'll leave you be and make some tea or cocoa for everyone," Draco said to Hermione before stepping back towards the kitchen.

"I'm not about to drink _anything_ you make, being poisoned by you once was enough for me" Ron snapped.

"Draco, please stay" Hermione pleaded, ignoring Ron's nasty retort. He could feel her fear through the bond and knew she was afraid of facing her friends alone, afraid of what they'd say or possibly even do. With their wands in her possession, there was little chance of either of them hurting her. But he knew that words could cause more damage than spells or fists after having used them all his life.

"Mione…" Ron whined as Draco nodded. Knowing her mate would be by her side, Hermione turned and ushered everyone to take a seat. However, in an attempt to keep her and Draco separated, Harry and Ron rushed forward to claim the couches.

Despite their meddling, Hermione purposefully sat in the wingback chair closest to the fire with Draco standing protectively just behind the armrest…causing Ron to glower as Harry narrowed his eyes.

"Draco are you sure you don't want to sit?" she asked in a shaky voice. His silver eyes gazed down at her small frame and saw the trepidation and weariness in her eyes. He didn't like seeing her so vulnerable, _especially_ in front of her friends. With a clenched jaw, he shook his head and turned back to glare at her friends, silently daring either of them to make the wrong move.

"I'd rather stand for this; I won't have them hurt you" he stated honestly as his eyes roved over each of them. Harry still had unruly black hair that stuck out at odd angles above his wire-rimmed glasses which covered his emerald green eyes. He was wearing a muggle jacket, jeans, and boots while glancing back and forth between Draco and Hermione, his mouth set in a grim line.

Ron didn't bother hiding his hostility and practically snarled at Draco, he had bright red hair that laid limply over his pale freckled brow, with blue eyes, and his mouth was drawn in somewhere between a sneer and a frown. He too was dressed in muggle clothes; a jacket, striped tee, jeans, and boots. Draco knew he probably looked ridiculous standing there in a tee and flannel pajamas, but he wasn't about to leave Hermione on her own…not after she had pleaded for him to stay.

Pride flickered through him knowing she trusted him to keep her safe…even from her best friends. They may not have had as much time together as she'd had with her two friends, but clearly, _he_ was her anchor and the one whom she depended upon. He could tell Harry was trying to work out their relationship while Ron simply looked ready to explode. Draco never understood how she could be friends with such a hot-headed, ill-mannered tosspot. He knew he had a temper of his own but at least he knew how to control it, _especially_ in front of others.

"'Mione, please explain what's going on" Harry exclaimed irritably after a minute of watching Hermione wring her hands and glance between the three of them. Her brown eyes looked back to Draco as she worried her bottom lip.

"We agreed to tell them" Draco murmured softly.

"Tell us what?" Ron snarled.

"Watch it, Weasel, let her speak" Draco snapped back.

"Don't you tell…"

"Enough" Hermione yelled, she'd finally grown weary of their bickering. She wasn't sure how to go about telling them everything that'd happened…well not _everything,_ but most of what had happened since they were separated.

"Hermione," Harry started in a strained but calm voice "please just tell us what's going on. We get your otter and there's no mention of anyone else being with you and we show up to find you sharing a house with none other than _Malfoy_ …the Death Eater who helped _murder_ Dumbledore. You need to explain what's going on and you need to do it _now_ " he demanded.

"I don't know where to begin" she admitted in a low voice.

"Why not from the beginning, love" Draco encouraged her, realizing he'd slipped one second too late.

"What'd you call her?" Ron inquired in a menacing voice as he rose to his feet.

"Sit down, Ronald" Hermione ordered as she stood and pointed her wand at him.

"He just called you…"

"I know what he called me, now be quiet so I can explain" she growled, noticing from the corner of her eye that Draco hadn't budged from his sentinel position.

"So, help me, Harry, if she says their dating, I swear I'll kill him" Ron bit out. Draco couldn't help but smirk, ' _This is going to be fun,'_ he thought, ' _especially since we're basically married.'_

"Ron, shut up and let 'Mione talk" Harry finally snapped at his friend, his patience was running out as the two friends resumed their seats.

"Thank you, Harry" Hermione expressed as she threw a nasty look at Ron before beginning her tale. "Well, after we were separated…"

"You mean when you ran the wrong way" Ron quipped, causing Draco to growl defensively. Harry's eyebrows rose at the deep sound emanating from the blonde.

"After _we all_ ran in different directions" she ground out, ' _This isn't going to be easy,'_ she thought, "I fell down a hill with three or four snatchers on my tail. I looked around for the two of you but couldn't find you so I apparated to the first place I could think of, Upper Flagley. It took a while, but I finally found this place" she gestured around the room "it was abandoned and fully furnished. I think it's someone's holiday house or something…anyway, I'm getting off track.

"I was afraid the two of you had been captured and I didn't want to bring any trouble to your family, so I sent you that Patronus so you'd know I was okay…and I set up here. It took some doing but I convinced the villagers I was renting the place for a while and continued my research." She watched as Harry's eyes grew round and he glanced at Draco with a warning in his eyes. "He knows, I'll get to that in a minute," she said exasperatedly as Draco smirked again.

"What do you mean, ' _he_ _knows'?_ " Harry barked, she could tell he was getting angry as he sat straighter and glowered at the pair of them. "You know no one else…"

"Enough," Draco cut across him, "she said she'll explain so shut the bloody hell up and let her."

"Right," Hermione started again glancing nervously between Harry and Draco. "Well, after about a week, I was getting ready to head upstairs for bed when the front door suddenly slammed open. Draco stumbled in bleeding to death and collapsed on to the floor. He had no idea I was here, and we startled each other. But when he fainted, I rushed over to help him.

"As you can see from the scars on his cheek, he was attacked by a werewolf." Ron and Harry's heads snapped to Draco at this, filled with curiosity and a hint of fear. "He's not a _full_ werewolf, Greyback attacked him outside of the full moon. He's like Bill…" she stated as if it explained everything and Draco watched as both boys relaxed. "Anyways, I healed him…as best I could. You both know there's only so much we can do for cursed scars…" she trailed off as Ron sniggered.

"Something funny?" Draco growled, however, the look of mirth dancing in the redheads' eyes let everyone know exactly what he was thinking.

"Yeah…seems pretty _funny_ that the pure-blooded Death Eater, heir to the Malfoy fortune, finally got his due in losing both his looks and his pure-blood status" Ron uttered maliciously. Before either Draco or Harry could react, Hermione was out of her seat and across the room. Her hand whipped through the air and slapped the redhead hard across the face, snapping his head to the right.

"How dare you…" she hissed as she raised her hand again. Before she could strike him once more, Draco grabbed her wrist and shook his head, silently telling her that the Weasel wasn't worth it.

"What the hell, Hermione?" Ron cried in shock as he cupped his reddened cheek. Harry sat motionless on the couch, stunned by the instant anger and defense flaring from his curly-haired best friend.

"Cursed scars are _not_ something to make fun of someone for! You wouldn't do that to Bill, so why in the hell would you say that to Draco" she shrieked, causing Harry's eyebrows to raise.

"Because it's Malfoy" he spat "…or have you forgotten it's his fault Bill is the way he is, or that he's made fun of us repeatedly… _you_ especially" he argued, thoroughly put off by her reaction and clear memory lapse.

"Of course, I haven't forgotten but he's apologized repeatedly for _everything_ he's done. And I do not have to justify my reasoning for helping him…"

"Okay, okay I get that he was dying and you helped out, 'Mione, but why's he still here? And why'd Greyback attack you?" Harry asked shifting his attention to Draco "Thought he was on your side." Draco clenched his jaw as he stared back at Potter and reminded himself over and over about trying with the pair, they were her best friends and it was important to her that they all try and get along. ' _Easier said than done,'_ he thought and his wolf growled in agreement.

"Short version, I refused to carry out a mission and my punishment this time was death by ruthless werewolf. I barely made it to the apparition point."

"How'd you end up here?" Harry inquired confusedly, wondering what the chances were for Malfoy to have found Hermione on her own.

"I was here in Upper Flagley a few months back in a search party and I stumbled on this place by myself. No one else had seen it from town and I kept it in the back of my mind as a good hideaway" he shrugged as though that explained everything.

"But _why_ are you _still_ here? Is it because you feel indebted to her?" Harry jerked his head to Hermione once again.

"I'll always be indebted to her, but no, that's not why I'm still here" he exhaled slowly before explaining. "I've changed sides, shifted allegiances in a sense. I want to help you bring down he-who-must-not-be-named and see the end of this war." Ron, who had been silently rubbing his aching cheek, burst into laughter at Draco's pronouncement of joining the light.

"As if we'd believe that load of dung" he turned and looked at Harry. "Can you believe Mione's buying this shite?"

"It's not shite, Ronald" Hermione snapped. "He's serious…we've been working together for weeks, he's able to produce a Patronus, and he's done nothing to show otherwise."

"Ha! That's because he's biding his time to get close to Harry so he can kill him or take him home so daddy can gain back his honor!" Draco surged forward but immediately halted when Hermione jumped between them. She placed one hand on his chest and cupped his face with the other, forcing him to focus on her. Silently, they communicated with each other, feeling the push and pull of emotions as she calmed him down once more.

" _Hermione_ ," Harry ground out, clearly not liking where this was leading "why _else_ is he here? What'd you do to make him switch sides?"

"Actually, Potter it was my choice to switch" Draco replied flatly.

"Fine, excuse me if I don't trust you. You're a part werewolf, a known Death Eater, we've been enemies since first year, and last I checked you hated everything about what we stood for. So, I _need_ to know the rest of the reasons behind your change of heart." Harry watched as Hermione's shoulders slumped and Draco placed an encouraging hand on her shoulder.

"I'm not sure how much Bill has told you about his condition, but I know you know about Remus's" she started. "Draco can hear his wolf too, talk to it even. The wolf is trapped inside because he's not a full werewolf, but it takes control during the full moon." She diverted her gaze to the floor, not wanting to see the look in her best friend's eyes when she confirmed his suspicions. "We found out, well _he knew_ from the day he woke up but fought it…and then I figured it out. But we still held off until we were getting along and working together…it just…"

" _Mione,_ " Ron growled, "get to the point!" He clearly didn't see the understanding register in Harry's eyes or the way in which he shook his head at Hermione, praying that it wasn't true.

"No, no, no, no, no, no…" Harry interjected. "You've got to be kidding me! Please tell me this is a sick joke!" Hermione looked up at him with shining eyes; waves of pain pulsed into Draco and she felt his anger flare up again. She knew it was because she was hurting and he didn't like her being chastised by them. Merlin knew that if given the chance he'd kill them both.

"No, Harry, it's not a joke" she affirmed in a hushed voice.

"What am I missing?" Ron asked as Draco rolled his eyes at the witless wonder, curious as to how he ever made it through school.

"Ron, we're…"

"They're mated" Harry snapped.

"Mated?" his brows furrowed. "What the hell are you talking about, Harry? They are not, 'Mione wouldn't go and do something that stupid" he looked to Hermione for confirmation.

"We are, Ron" she admitted quietly.

"No, you're not" he shouted, his blue eyes flashing with fury. "You and I were supposed to be together, after everything last year…it was supposed to be us, not you and this git" he snarled before turning on Draco. "You did this to her! I bet you forced yourself upon her and compelled her to mate with you! I'll kill you" Harry leapt from the couch and stepped in between them to hold Ron back as Hermione took a defensive stance with her wand held high.

"Stop it, Ron, it's too late. They're already bonded" Harry yelled.

"No, he used her, Harry! He probably only told her she was his mate because she was the only girl he was around" Ron claimed. Draco growled at the accusation and placed a possessive hand on either side of Hermione's hips.

"I did no such thing" he snarled, his inner wolf was clawing towards the surface, determined to protect his mate.

"He didn't force himself on me, I knew what I was getting into" Hermione exclaimed, which wasn't exactly true, but they were happy with how everything had evolved.

"Just because he says you're his mate doesn't mean anything…not unless you complete the bond!" Ron yelled.

"Like this?" Hermione yanked the collar of her jumper to the side, baring their mating mark for her friends to see. "You mean complete the bond like this?" Her magic sparked and crackled around her as her pain turned to barely controlled rage. "For your information, we have gone into town several times and he's never even looked twice at another woman. Every book will tell you how the mate bond works, and if you so much as hurt him, Ronald, I will curse you to the point it hurts your grandchildren!"

Ron and Harry froze when they saw the mark on her shoulder, both were shocked and mortified to know that she willing mated him, _married_ him in essence. Ron's face changed color from pale white to purple red within a matter of seconds. His mouth opened and closed several times before he found his voice again and exploded.

"Are you _fucking_ kidding me! I can't believe you practically married this pompous git after he tormented you for years. _Years,_ 'Mione! Did you forget how he called you a ' _filthy little mudblood'_ and hoped you'd die? Or any of the other times he made fun of you?" he sneered at Hermione. "Maybe that's what you like, you want someone who makes you feel bad about yourself, calls you names, and torments you. If I'd known you liked it rough, I would have been that arsehole all along." Harry stood in shock as Ron railed against Hermione, clearly unused to seeing this side of the redhead.

Draco had heard enough; through their bond, he could feel Hermione torn between furious rage and crippling anguish. He knew what'd he done in the past was bad, but he hadn't treated her like that at all since they'd started their dance the morning he'd woken up. Yeah, they'd argued, debated various things, and he even fought his attraction to her. But since their bonding, he had been nothing but a gentleman. Gold shined through his eyes as his fingers dug into her hips and a low threatening growl emanated from deep within his chest.

"…where do you think this will lead after the war? Werewolves, even _partial_ ones, aren't accepted by our society. You'll both be shunned! That is if he isn't still secretly working for you-know-who!"

"That's enough" Hermione yelled, her resolve breaking, she could feel Draco's control slipping and knew she had to intervene before he harmed Ron. "I've had it up to here with you, Ronald Weasley! Draco and I are mated, married for life if you may, and nothing you do or say will change that fact. He apologized for his previous grievances and has done nothing but treat me right since the morning he woke up. I don't understand where you get this me being 'yours' shite, but I won't tolerate it. Draco and I are together. _We_ are bonded and there's no out…" she turned to Draco "not that I'd ever want one" his eyes softened at her declaration and flickered silver once more as he smiled and pressed a tender kiss to her forehead.

"Get off of her," Ron bellowed. "If she'd had a choice, she'd never choose you! You took her from me…tricked her! I don't know why she trusts you, but I swear I'll prove that you're a liar."

"He's not a liar!"

"How do you know, 'Mione" Harry asked in a strained voice as he held Ron back. Hermione looked at Draco silently asking if it was alright to share more. He stared down into her eyes and nodded, letting her know it was alright and he wasn't going anywhere.

"I'm not sure if you know this, but when a couple bonds, a link is established" she lectured.

"A link?" Harry inquired and Ron stopped struggling.

"An emotional link. We can't control it, but whatever we feel the other feels. Like if he's sad, I'll know, or when I'm angry, he'll know. We don't have to be touching or even in the house together. He could be wearing his mask of indifference and I'd know _exactly_ what he's feeling…it's honestly really useful. The magic is old, it was invoked to help arranged couples understand one another and learn to work together…"

"I honestly found it irritating at first because I can already read her like an open book…but it's grown on me and settles the wolf when one of us is at the market. Knowing she's happy helps me relax when I can't see or hear her" he smiled and nuzzled her neck as his arms wrapped around her waist. Ron looked disgusted before diverting his gaze to the fire.

"You really have changed then" Harry uttered with disbelief.

"It was a painful experience, but yes, I have" Draco replied as Harry nodded and swallowed hard.

"That's why you told him about what we're hunting" he stated.

"Yes, we don't keep things from each other. But, Harry, could we talk about this tomorrow? I'm exhausted and I'm sure you guys are too. I've transfigured the bed in the second bedroom into two for you both, though we weren't expecting you until tomorrow, everything's ready for tonight." Harry nodded in understanding. They were all emotionally raw and strained, it'd be best to give everyone time to calm down and rest before discussing their hunt.

"How many bedrooms are there?" Ron inquired with an edge.

"Two" Draco answered in a challenge.

"Where the hell…"

"Ron, enough" Harry chimed in "you know _exactly_ where he'll be sleeping so stop it." Ron glared at Harry, his lip curling. He seemed to have calmed down slightly but was still itching for a fight.

"You can't honestly be alright with this, Harry…it's _Malfoy_ for Godric's sake!"

"What's done is done, Ron, we can't change anything and they are clearly happy. Leave it be for the night, let's head to bed and we can all talk more tomorrow." Ron crossed his arms as Draco headed to the kitchen to pour out the milk and clean up. Hermione smiled tentatively before he returned and they both showed them to their room. The redhead grumbled the entire way up the stairs and slammed the door to the half bath.

Hermione hugged Harry once more, handed him both wands, and bayed him goodnight before following her mate to bed. Once inside she warded the room…just in case Ron was still feeling murderous. Draco looped his arms around her waist once again and pulled her tightly against his chest. "Are you alright?"

"I'm about as good as can be expected" she choked out as a sob broke free from her chest. He turned her so she could bury her tear-streaked face into his chest and kissed the top of her head as she cried. "I expected the animosity and anger, but I forgot how malicious Ron can be when he doesn't get what he wants." Draco gently stroked her hair before picking her up and carrying her to the bed. He slid them both under the covers and wrapped his arms tightly around her.

"I'm sorry they were gits, love" he finally said trying to think of the nicest way to speak about her friends. Well, he could admit that Potter wasn't too bad, but he wasn't about to turn his back on the Weasel anytime soon. Knowing Hermione was his mate gave Draco a sense of pride because of how special she was…but it was also the reason Ron wanted her, and he wouldn't put it passed him to try and take her from him if ever given the chance. The thought alone made his wolf growl and he found they were once again in agreement that as long as they were alive no one would ever take her from them. He laid there quietly holding Hermione against his chest as his ears listened in on the hushed argument happening down the hall.


	15. Author Update

Hey everyone,

I'm back. I appreciate everyone's kind reviews and words of encouragement, understanding that family and real-life sometimes take precedent, and patience with my sporadic updates. That being said, in my spare time I've taken the time to re-read each of my stories, edit nearly all of them, and even revamp a few parts. Not to mention I've written tons of notes for future ideas or chapters.

Unfortunately, I am not quite ready with new chapters...however, I have edited and reposted my one-shots 'Try Again' and 'I Want to See You', I have also edited and uploaded all of 'From Shackles to Fire Lilies'. Currently, my beta has my updated version of 'Shifting Allegiance' and once she finishes reviewing the chapters I will be posting them. In the meantime, I am editing 'The Deal'...as this is the longest story of all it will probably take a couple of weeks to accomplish this task. After which I will resume writing new chapters.

I apologize for those who were hoping for new updates on 'Something More'. As I was re-reading this story I felt completely embarrassed by the sheer number of grammar mistakes, let alone the writing. That being said, 'Something More' will remain on Hiatus for the foreseeable future as I plan on editing and rewriting the entire thing (plus I need to figure out where I am going with the storyline). I will work on it from time to time...but currently, I will concentrate on 'Shifting Allegiance', From Shackles to Fire Lilies', and 'The Deal.'

As always, I look forward to everyone's reviews...and I swear only a little longer until I start posting new chapters. My life is finally settling back into a more normal routine and I'm hoping to be better with updates in the future.

Thank you,

Scorpia11


End file.
